Mais qui suisje ?
by caropat07
Summary: Une jeune fille est kidnappée puis retenue prisonnière. Jusqu'au jour où un de ses ravisseurs, beau comme un dieu, les yeux verts et les cheveux bronze, la fait sortir. Que va-til arriver à Bella et Edward ? Tous humains.
1. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour à toutes !**

**Je voulais tenter un autre genre que les vampires, donc j'ai sorti ça ... **

**Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, bien sûr.**

* * *

Allongée dans la pénombre, Mia retint son souffle. Les hommes, dans la pièce à côté, bougeaient, faisant frotter les chaises. Mais les pas ne venaient pas vers elle, aussi recommença-t-elle à respirer.

Mia avait toujours vécu dans les rues pauvres de Los Angeles. Sa mère, femme de ménage chez un couple de riches producteurs de films de cinéma, avait fuit ses parents, tous deux alcooliques. Son père était quasi-inexistant, faisant des apparitions de courtes durées dans la vie des deux femmes. Mia allait au lycée public, qui rassemblait les fils des caïds des gangs et des mafiosos. Dix-sept ans, de grands yeux bruns, une chevelure d'un noir de geai, elle était belle. Très belle. Svelte, avec de belles formes, elle ne pouvait passer dans la rue sans se faire siffler par les garçons, ou que des hommes se retournent sur son passage. Une fois, un homme s'était même incliné devant elle. Mia s'était moquée de ce comportement, haussant les épaules en accélérant le pas. Sans être coquette, Mia aimait se sentir belle et désirable. Mais jamais elle n'avait rencontré le garçon de ses rêves, et n'était pas pressée de le faire : elle avait toute la vie devant elle pour trouver la perle rare, un garçon qui ne ressemblerait en rien à son père.

Mia bougea et la chaîne cliqueta. Un mois. Cela faisait un mois, si elle avait bien compté, qu'elle était là, à se demander pourquoi.

Un soir, alors qu'elle se rendait à l'épicerie pour acheter de quoi remplir le frigo, elle se sentit épiée. En se retournant, elle vit un homme qui lui souriait. Quand il croisa ses yeux, Mia ne vit que de la curiosité chez cet homme : il ne semblait pas méchant. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle ressortait du magasin avec du pain, des pâtes, des céréales, du lait, trois steaks et un peu de beurre. Elle avait dépensé tout l'argent qu'Elena, sa mère, lui avait donné, et ne pouvait donc faire un saut chez le libraire.

En effet, Mia avait une grande passion pour les livres, étrangers ou américains. Le romantisme, la science-fiction, l'essai, le roman, les poèmes même, elle dévorait des heures durant les ouvrages qui lui tombaient sous la main. Ils la guidaient, la faisaient rêver, puisqu'elle ne pouvait vivre la vie qu'elle souhaitait. Si on écoutait la jeune fille, elle voulait faire danseuse, puis, le jour suivant, décoratrice d'intérieur, pour le lendemain devenir astronaute. Une fois, elle avait fait quelques heures de ménages pour se payer des cours de musique, mais son professeur, un vieil homme peu avenant, l'avait si bien dégoûtée que son rêve de devenir pianiste s'était envolé. Depuis quelques années pourtant, un rêve revenait souvent : écrire. Elle avait de l'imagination et s'inventait toutes sortes d'aventures qu'elle vivait, mais la réalité reprenait ses droits trop souvent à son goût.

Mais Mia ne désespérait pas : un jour, elle trouverait un travail, et toutes ses heures de loisirs seraient consacrées à l'écriture, à coucher sur le papier tout ce qui la faisait vibrer, rêver, trembler.

En sortant de l'épicerie, son mauvais pressentiment la reprit, avec force. Pourtant, courageusement, elle regarda fièrement droit devant elle et partit en direction de l'appartement de sa mère. Il faisait noir et le froid laissait les rues désertes. Au loin, on entendait les sirènes des ambulances, des voitures de police, des pompiers, et Mia espérait ne jamais avoir affaire à eux, parce que cela voudrait dire qu'un élément de sa vie virerait au drame. Elle passait devant une ruelle sans lumière quand elle entendit un gémissement. Quelqu'un avait-il besoin d'aide ? Elle s'arrêta et écouta avec attention. Le gémissement revint, plus fort. Quelqu'un souffrait, et Mia devait l'aider. Prudemment, elle s'avança dans la ruelle, prête à tout. Une fois que ses yeux se furent habitués à l'obscurité de la nuit, elle repéra vite une masse sombre qui bougeait faiblement. Elle lâcha ses paquets et accourut vers la silhouette. Quand elle fut près de l'inconnu, Mia s'accroupit.

-Vous allez bien ?

Elle avait avancé sa main, mais avant de toucher l'ombre, une main s'empara de son poignet, et elle sentit une lame sous sa gorge, provenant d'une présence derrière elle.

-Essaie ne serait-ce que crier, et tu es morte !

La silhouette se redressa. Une cagoule cachait son visage, et Mia pensa que l'homme qui se tenait dans son dos devait aussi masquer sa face. L'homme devant elle se releva, l'entraînant avec lui, et alors qu'ils marchaient vers la grande rue, Mia ressentit une vive douleur dans le bras, puis ce fut le trou noir.

Depuis, Mia vivait dans cette pièce, éclairée par une unique fenêtre munie de barreaux en fer. Et au cas où elle aurait tenté de s'enfuir par la porte, son pied gauche était enchaîné au lit. On la sortait seulement deux fois par jour, pour aller se soulager dans les toilettes. Mais Mia devait se bander les yeux.

-Si tu vois nos visages, avait dit l'un de ses ravisseurs, nous serons obligés de te tuer, et tu risques de ne pas apprécier. Alors couvre-toi les yeux dès qu'on frappe à la porte.

Et depuis son arrivée ici, Mia mourrait de peur dès qu'une main heurtait la porte, et elle se dépêchait de mettre le bandeau, vérifiant qu'elle était aveugle. Plusieurs fois, elle avait demandé, pleuré, supplié, qu'on lui donne des explications, qu'elle sache pourquoi elle était là, et savoir si on allait lui faire du mal, mais jamais les deux hommes qui la surveillaient ne lui répondaient. Et Mia n'entendait rien des conversations qui se déroulaient de l'autre côté de la porte.

Mia ne pouvait pas se plaindre, parce qu'elle n'était pas battue, elle avait souvent à manger, et elle avait eu droit à une brosse à cheveux. Mais sa famille lui manquait. Sa mère, pleine de vie, si attentive aux moindres besoins de sa fille, la faisant passer avant elle-même…Sa tante, un petit bout de femme excitée comme une pile, toujours habillée de couleurs vives et veillant à donner quelques pièces à sa nièce, ses oncles, hauts en couleur, fumant tous le cigare, sentant le bois et l'eau de Cologne. Son frère, à qui Mia tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux, pour qui elle se privait. Le petit Juanito. Il allait avoir cinq ans d'ici quelques jours, et Mia ne savait pas si elle serait là ce jour-là.

Mia n'était pas fatiguée, mais comme tous les soirs, elle se força à dormir, pour avoir un semblant de normalité. En fermant les yeux, elle se remémora les berceuses que sa mère venaient lui chanter lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, et cet exercice la calma, la faisant doucement sombrer dans le sommeil.

Du mouvement de l'autre côté : ils étaient réveillés. Mia se demandait encore pourquoi ils l'avaient enlevée _elle_. Sa mère n'était pas riche, sa famille pas du tout influente. Son père travaillait normalement dans une casse, mais elle n'en était pas sûre. Ses oncles et tantes n'étaient pas connus, et n'avaient pas plus d'argent qu'Elena.

Soudain un coup fut frappé à la porte. Prestement Mia attrapa le foulard et le posa sur ses yeux, le serrant au maximum. Son cœur battait vite, comme s'il voulait sortir de sa cage, et la jeune fille tremblait.

« Tu n'as rien à craindre. C'est l'heure de se rendre aux toilettes ! » Se morigéna-t-elle, tentant de se calmer.

La porte s'ouvrit et l'homme la salua.

-Bonjour jeune fille. Bien dormi ?

Elle hocha la tête : elle n'osait pas parler. Elle ne savait même plus quel son avait sa voix, parce que depuis un mois elle n'avait pas parlé une seule fois. Mia entendit un déclic, et sut que la chaîne avait été déverrouillée. L'homme, dont elle ne connaissait toujours pas le nom, la releva et la conduisit jusqu'à la petite pièce exiguë. Mia se soulagea et s'offrit le luxe de mouiller son visage. Depuis quelques jours, on la laissait prendre cette initiative. Bonne ou mauvaise chose ? Puis elle rebaissa son bandeau et frappa à la porte pour signaler qu'elle avait fini. Elle fut reconduite à la chambre et enchaînée de nouveau.

Une fois, on lui avait fait remarquer qu'elle était docile, et qu'on la félicitait. Mais était-ce de la docilité ou de la peur ? Mia pariait plus sur la peur. Ne pas savoir, voir chaque jour le soleil se coucher en étant en vie, était une épreuve. Et chaque nuit un soulagement : elle restait persuadée qu'il ne lui arriverait rien durant les heures sombres. Elle n'allait pas tarder à avoir à manger, aussi la jeune fille attendait avec impatience. Un repas signifiait qu'on ne la tuerait pas de suite, sinon pourquoi gâcher de la nourriture ? Mais Mia voulait une réponse : pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle et pas une autre ? Pourquoi cet enlèvement ? Pourquoi ne devait-elle pas voir le visage de ses ravisseurs ? Pourquoi vivre au milieu des bois ? Aurait-elle un jour une réponse ? Reverrait-elle sa famille, ses amies ? Aurait-elle la chance de découvrir l'amour ? D'écrire un livre ? Verrait-elle son frère grandir ?

Un deuxième coup à la porte, et Mia sursauta, enfilant à nouveau le bandeau. Elle sentit l'odeur du café, celui du pain frais aussi.

-Eh bien, j'ai une grande nouvelle pour toi ce matin. Tu vas pouvoir sortir d'ici !

Et la porte se referma, laissant la jeune fille abasourdie. Enfin ! Enfin, elle allait rentrer ! Enfin, elle pourrait retrouver ses parents, les serrer dans ses bras ! Leur dire combien ils lui avaient manqué ! Du coup, c'est avec entrain qu'elle mangea, avec une seule question : quand ? Ce matin ? Cet après-midi ? Ce soir même, elle attendrait jusqu'au soir, si cela lui permettait de sortir d'ici ! Et peut-être aurait-elle des réponses à ses fameux « pourquoi ? » !

La journée passa encore plus doucement que d'habitude, mais Mia avait confiance : elle allait sortir d'ici ! Elle se le répétait, tel un mantra, et regardait souvent dehors, pour voir comment avait avancé le soleil.

Enfin, après que le soleil ait dépassé son zénith, la porte s'ouvrit. Mia n'eut pas le temps de plonger sur son bandeau, aussi elle se cacha les yeux avec les mains.

-Ne t'en fais pas, ça ne sert plus à rien.

La voix de l'homme était lasse. Mia releva la tête, le regardant ahurie. Il la détacha tandis qu'elle admirait ses traits : il était jeune et beau. Son visage était parfait, et ses cheveux en bataille ressemblaient à du cuivre. La profondeur de ses yeux verts faisait rêver la jeune fille. Son corps, sans défaut, était habillé simplement, sans prétention, mais ce qu'il portait le rendait élégant. Il lui lança un regard désolé, que Mia ne comprit pas, puis il l'aida à se lever. Il l'emmena dans la pièce d'à côté, meublée avec goût, de style rustique, et l'assit sur la chaise. L'autre homme n'était pas là. Mia aurait pu se sauver, mais elle allait être libérée, et n'avait donc plus de raison de tenter une fuite. Le jeune homme revint avec une corde, et ramena les mains de la jeune fille derrière son dos.

-Je suis désolé, dit soudain le bel inconnu.

Pourquoi devrait-il l'être ? Mia allait sortir et rejoindre les siens, non ? Non ? Et là, Mia comprit. Il n'avait pas dit : « Tu vas être libre ». Il avait dit « Tu sortiras d'ici ». Ces deux phrases semblaient se ressembler, et pourtant, elles étaient totalement différentes, car l'une signifiait : « tu restes vivante », et l'autre « tu sortiras, mais tu mourras ». Alors, effrayée, Mia essaya de s'échapper, mais ses pieds, rendus gourds par la peur, s'encoublèrent dans la chaise, et elle tomba. L'homme la releva et l'entraîna dehors. Mia sanglotait à présent, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant, après tant d'attente ?

-Pourquoi ? Réussit-elle à murmurer entre deux sanglots.

L'homme soupira et la conduisit derrière la maison, où un autre homme les attendait.

-Ah ! Bella ! S'exclama ce dernier.

Bella ? Mais non, c'était une autre !

-Mais… Je m'appelle Mia !

Le deuxième homme ricana.

-Crois-moi, je sais qui tu es. Tu es Bella Swan, la fille du célèbre trafiquant de drogue Charlie Swan, alias Carlos Sanchez. Il vous a amenées ici, toi et ta mère, et a changé vos noms.

-Mais… Et mes oncles… Ma tante…

Ce n'était pas possible ! Mia vivait un cauchemar ! On la prenait pour une autre !

-Ils sont du côté de ton père. Pourquoi, à ton avis ? As-tu déjà vu ton père au travail ? Bon allez, au boulot. Agenouille-la !

Mia se débattit vainement en criant. Elle refusait que tout s'arrête là, comme ça. Mais maintenant que l'homme lui en parlait, oui, certaines personnes avaient un comportement étrange. Certains respectueux, certains protecteurs… Et une fois, on l'avait appelé Bella, mais la femme avait dit s'être trompée de personne ! L'homme qui ne la maintenait pas sortit un revolver, et s'approcha de Mia.

-Ton père m'a tout pris. Il a cherché à me détruire, mais il ne savait pas à qui il s'en prenait. J'ai juré de me venger, en lui enlevant la chose à laquelle il tenait le plus au monde : toi !

Il pointa le canon de l'arme sur la nuque de Mia, ou plutôt Bella, lui demandant si elle avait un message pour son père.

-Non. Mais j'ai une question : qui êtes-vous ?

-James et Edward Cullen.

Le coup partit, et Bella tomba, sans avoir compris ce qui lui était arrivé.

* * *

**Voilà… J'espère que ça vous a plu.**

**Au départ, ceci n'était qu'un OS, il ne devait donc pas y avoir de suite. Mais si vous avez envie de plus… Tournez la page !**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour,**

**Donc, voilà la suite de ce qui devait être à l'origine un OS. J'espère que vous aimerez autant. **

**Bonne lecture.**

**PS : les personnages appartiennent à S.M.**

Elle sentit une douce caresse sur sa joue, et crut un instant avoir rêvé. Elle se dit qu'elle était toujours chez elle, et que sa mère la réveillait pour partir au travail. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle avait mal, très mal au bras.

-Je sais que tu es réveillée Bella.

Une voix d'homme. Une voix qui la fit frissonner, augmentant la douleur dans son bras. Allait-elle ouvrir les yeux ? Elle attendit, sa respiration s'accélérant, la peur faisant tordre son estomac.

-Tu ne crains plus rien, chuchota la voix. Tout est finit.

Etait-elle morte ? Etait-ce un ange qui lui parlait ? Elle voulut bouger, mais la douleur la fit gémir.

-Chut… Reste calme ! Tout va bien.

Mia, non BELLA ! se détendit, sans trop comprendre pourquoi : était-ce à cause de la douceur de la voix ? Des paroles elles-mêmes ? Décidant de ne pas écouter sa peur, elle ouvrit les yeux, et vit le jeune homme aux yeux verts. Alors elle paniqua. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et elle se mit à hurler, cherchant à se relever, mais le jeune homme la retint et couvrit sa bouche, retenant la jeune fille contre son torse.

-Je ne te veux aucun mal Bella. Tu es saine et sauve, et James ne te fera plus aucun mal.

Il murmurait à son oreille, apaisant un peu la jeune fille. Elle se débattit encore un peu, plus faiblement.

-Ecoute, je vais te lâcher, mais tu dois me promettre de ne plus crier, sinon tu risques de réveiller quelqu'un, et ça risque d'aller mal pour nous.

Cette phrase inquiéta Bella. Etaient-ils encore en danger, alors qu'il lui répétait depuis tout à l'heure qu'elle était en lieux sûrs ? Mais le jeune homme continua.

-Nous sommes dans un motel, près de Bakersfield. James ne te fera plus de mal, je te le promets. Tu ne crieras pas si je te lâche ?

La jeune fille secoua la tête, troublée. Tout doucement, la main se fit moins oppressante, et Bella se retourna lentement. Son ravisseur souriait doucement, mais son sourire n'atteignait pas ses yeux. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés, et les contours de son œil droit étaient méchamment colorés. Toujours lentement, Bella leva sa main vers le visage du jeune homme, qui se laissa faire, sans un mot. Lorsque la jeune fille toucha la peau violacée, celui qui lui faisait face sursauta.

-Désolée, commença Bella, mais le jeune homme mit son doigt sur ses lèvres, pour lui dire de se taire.

-As-tu faim ? Soif ?

Bella hocha la tête, mais alors que le jeune homme se levait, elle le retint par sa chemise.

-Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Edward.

-Merci Edward.

Ce fut tout, et le dénommé Edward finit de se lever pour se diriger vers une petite table sur laquelle étaient posés une bouteille d'eau et des paquets de biscuits.

-Je n'ai que ça à te proposer, s'excusa Edward.

-Ça ira, merci. Puis-je en savoir un peu plus ?

Bella attrapa la bouteille avec sa main droite, mais au moment où elle allait défaire le bouchon à l'aide de la main gauche, la douleur refit surface, et elle cria, faisant sursauter Edward. Celui-ci prit délicatement le membre blessé de la jeune fille.

-La balle a traversé ton bras lorsque je me suis jeté sur James pour l'empêcher de te tuer.

-Pourquoi ?

Bella était curieuse. Le jeune homme ne lui avait jamais montré de sympathie, ou autre, lui montrant sa volonté de l'aider. Mais elle refusait en même temps de croire que celui qui semblait l'avoir sauvée puisse faire du mal à quelqu'un. Ce dernier se tenait devant le lit, se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre, rougissant presque, après s'être relevé.

_Qu'il est mignon_, pensa Bella. _Mais il m'a enlevée ! Il est mauvais ! _

Bella ne savait plus quoi penser. Soudain Edward fut à ses côtés, lui prenant la main.

-Je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire, c'est tout. Maintenant, bois, mange, repose-toi !

-Tu ne vas pas me ramener chez moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Bella venait de le comprendre devant l'air coupable d'Edward. Celui-ci fixait la jeune fille effrontément, pesant le pour et le contre quant à lui répondre.

-Non, en effet.

-Pourquoi ? répéta Bella.

Mais il ne répondit pas, se contentant de se relever, les poings serrés, et de se diriger vers la porte. Il sortit, puis Bella entendit la clé jouer dans la serrure. Et là, tout s'écroula, et elle craqua. De grosses larmes se mirent à rouler le long de ses joues, et de violents hoquets agitaient sa poitrine. Elle remonta ses genoux vers sa poitrine en faisant attention à ne pas toucher son bras gauche, et posa sa tête dessus. Qu'allait-elle devenir ? Qu'allait faire d'elle ce jeune homme ? Il l'avait aidée, mais ne lui rendrait pas la liberté. Pourquoi ? Qu'avait-elle fait de mal ? Elle pleura durant dix minutes, avant de sentir des bras l'envelopper. Elle tenta faiblement de se débattre, mais n'en avait plus la force. Qu'il fasse d'elle ce qu'il voulait, elle ne protesterait plus !

-Je ne peux pas, dit soudain Edward. Si je te rends à ta famille, tu seras tuée. Et je ne le veux pas. Laisse-moi examiner ton bras !

Bella le sentit saisir délicatement son bras, mais elle eut un mouvement de recul.

-Je ne te ferais aucun mal. Tu dois être soignée.

Il commença à enlever le bandage. L'air sur la blessure fit siffler Bella mais elle retint sa respiration.

-Détends-toi, sinon tu auras encore plus mal. Attention, ça va piquer !

En effet, Bella sentit Edward appliquer un coton sur la plaie, et aussitôt une brûlure vint mordre les tissus. Elle gémit, essayant de ne pas crier.

-Tu es courageuse, la félicita le jeune homme. C'est bientôt fini.

-Que vas-tu faire de moi ? souffla Bella.

-Je vais essayer de te garder en vie.

-Comment ? En me gardant enfermée dans une chambre de motel ?

Edward émit un rire bref.

-Non, pas tout à fait. Ce n'est que provisoire. Si tout va bien, nous pourrons sortir d'ici dans trois jours. Ensuite, je te conduirais ailleurs. Tu devras prendre une autre identité, tu devras oublier ta famille, tu devras tout faire pour qu'on ne te remarque pas, tu ne devras pas….

-Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas revoir ma famille ? Pourquoi suis-je toujours en danger ?

Edward soupira, et Bella crut tout d'abord qu'il ne répondrait pas. Pourtant, au bout de quatre minutes, alors qu'elle allait lui poser une nouvelle question, il répondit.

-Ton père a abusé beaucoup de monde. James a été le premier à se manifester, mais d'autres vont suivre. Ils savent désormais que ton père a quelque chose de cher : toi, et ils ont compris que si tu reviens vers lui, tu seras son point faible.

-Mais… Et ma mère ? Mon frère ?

-Ils sont moins en danger. Ton frère est jeune, mais tu es le seul enfant de ton père, ton frère n'est pas de lui. C'est une fois que tu es née qu'il a changé de nom. Ta mère a accepté, pour toi. Et tout le monde sait qu'une femme est prête à tout pour ses enfants. Donc tu es précieuse pour une seule raison : tu es l'unique légataire de ton père.

-Comment ?

Bella était abasourdie. Déjà, elle avait appris, avant de faillir mourir, que son père était un trafiquant de drogue, mais elle apprenait aussi maintenant qu'elle était l'élément le plus précieux, et que sa vie serait constamment en danger. Et pire encore qu'elle était l'unique légataire du testament de son criminel de père !

Elle avait tellement vu de jeunes défoncés par la drogue, tuant pour avoir de la came, des jeunes filles vendant leurs corps pour obtenir une dose de bonheur purement chimérique, des pères monnayant leurs enfants contre quelques grammes de cette infâme poudre blanche qui leur détruisait la santé, le cerveau !

Et depuis toutes ses années, elle ne s'était rendue compte de rien. En même temps, elle se rendait compte que ses parents lui avaient menti depuis sa naissance. Sa mère, son père, ses « oncles et tantes »… Elle se sentait dégoûtée. Elle voulait juste fermer les yeux et dormir, ne plus se réveiller. Pour qui vivre maintenant ? Comment vivre surtout ? Elle était persuadée que désormais, elle aurait peur, de tout et de rien. Des hommes, des armes à feux, des dealers, des drogués, de la vie…

-Oui, poursuivit Edward, après plusieurs minutes de silence, comme pour lui laisser le temps de digérer tout ça. Ton père a légué son nom, sa fortune, immense il est vrai, à son seul enfant. Tu n'étais même pas conçue quand il a fait son testament.

-Mais pourquoi ? Je veux dire, il y a mon frère.

-Il ne voulait que d'un enfant. Il a accepté ton frère, pour brouiller les pistes.

-Mais c'est stupide !

Edward sourit, finissant de bander son bras, après avoir nettoyé la plaie et mit une compresse.

-Oui, mais ton père est imprévisible. Et pourtant tellement rusé ! Si sa fortune revenait à plusieurs enfants, son commerce allait être morcelé, mais surtout c'était tous vous mettre en danger. Alors, pour te protéger, il a changé de nom, de ville, et se rendait sur son « lieu de travail » en jet privé. De plus, un unique légataire lui permettait de conserver le monopole actuellement.

-Pourquoi ?

Bella ne comprenait pas. Son cerveau était plus qu'embrouillé.

-Je pense que tu n'es pas en état de comprendre, assura Edward en la couchant gentiment. Tu devrais dormir.

-Non.

En soupirant, le jeune homme ferma la porte à clé et vint s'asseoir sur le lit. Bella l'observa tandis qu'il remontait les couvertures sur elle, en faisant attention à son bras blessé.

-Pourquoi m'aider ?

-Je te l'ai dit Bella : je refuse de te voir mourir.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ne connais-tu donc qu'un seul mot ? Depuis que tu es réveillée, tu l'as prononcé dix fois. Tu es horriblement curieuse. Je satisferai ta curiosité demain, quand tu seras un peu moins dans les vapes. Tiens, ce sont des anti-douleurs.

Il lui tendit deux cachets et la bouteille d'eau ouverte. Bella les avala sans même se méfier. Elle regarda encore Edward, ses yeux revenant sans cesse vers son œil au beurre noir.

-Ce sont des somnifères, n'est-ce pas ? dit soudain la jeune fille, à moitié endormie.

Edward pouffa.

-Il y avait un somnifère et un calmant. C'est pour t'aider à dormir. Ne crains rien, je ne t'ai pas sauvée pour te tuer dans ton sommeil.

Bella rumina ces pensées, avant de se laisser finalement aller au sommeil. Mais avant, elle voulait dire quelque chose d'important.

-Merci, souffla-t-elle avant de plonger complètement au pays des rêves.

**Alors, à votre avis ? Vous avez des réponses aux questions que vous vous posiez ? D'autres arriveront plus tard, ainsi que de nouveaux personnages que vous connaissez. **

**La suite viendra samedi prochain.**

**Bisous**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Merci à Alvina26, Laura, lili70, bellaandedwardamour et calimero59, pour leurs reviews ! Et merci à celles qui lisent sans laisser de reviews ! Je suis contente que ça plaise.**

**Disclamer : Seule l'histoire m'appartient. Les personnages appartiennent à la grande S. Meyer !**

**Sur ce, place au chapitre :**

Edward n'en revenait pas. Il avait osé défier son frère, le tuer. Il était un assassin ! Pourtant il n'en éprouvait pas autant de peine qu'il aurait dû : il l'avait fait pour Bella, pour cette jeune fille qui ignorait qui elle était, qui ignorait sa valeur.

Chaque jour depuis que son frère l'avait enlevée avec un de ses amis, Royce King, Edward la voyait, observait ses réactions à la dérobée, et avait appris à l'apprécier.

_Apprécier ? Juste ça ?_

Non, c'était plus que ça. Edward avait appris à l'aimer. Comment ? Il l'ignorait. Il savait jute qu'il était devenu prisonnier des gestes de la jeune fille, de ses rougeurs, de ses grimaces. Il n'avait jamais entendu le son de sa voix, mais qui lui en voudrait ? Elle était terrifiée, et Edward avait mal de voir la peur qui se lisait dans ses yeux.

Et maintenant, il la regardait dormir, en essayant de ne pas la toucher, de faire comprendre à sa main que c'était mal de l'aimer alors qu'il avait aidé à l'enlever à sa famille, à la retenir loin de ses proches. Il avait même failli permettre son meurtre. Il s'était disputé avec James lorsque celui-ci l'avait averti des projets de King, à savoir lui ôter la vie. Mais il n'avait pu laisser faire une telle atrocité.

Elle ne l'aimerait jamais, il en était certain, mais peut-être réussirait-elle à l'apprécier un peu, et peut-être pourrait-il veiller sur elle de loin ? Elle n'avait pas eu très peur, à son réveil, mais il savait qu'elle était dans la brume, que son esprit n'était pas tout à fait conscient, mais lorsqu'elle se réveillerait la prochaine fois, elle chercherait à s'enfuir, il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus. C'est pourquoi il tenait prêt une corde et un bâillon. Il ne lui voulait pas de mal, mais au contraire l'aider.

Soudain, son téléphone sonna. Il vérifia l'identité de son interlocuteur, et décrocha.

-Allo ?

-Salut, c'est Jasper.

-Oui, je sais.

Il y eu un silence tendu, puis Jasper reprit.

-Comment va-t-elle ?

-Bien, étant données les circonstances.

-Et toi ?

Que répondre à cela ? Allait-il bien ? Non. Mais il ne voulait pas se l'admettre.

-Je vais bien.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Non, mais je ne peux pas me permettre d'aller mal.

-Ok. Bon, tout est calme ici. J'ai fait ce que tu m'as demandé. J'ai trouvé la maison, et les papiers sont en train d'être faits. Je pense que tu pourras venir d'ici quelques jours.

-Je comptais l'emmener à Portland quelques temps, histoire qu'elle s'habitue.

-Bonne idée. Je suis désolé pour ton frère.

-Ecoute, ne remue pas le couteau dans la plaie. Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement.

-Je sais. Mais c'était ton frère.

-Oui, c'était. Je l'ai fait pour elle.

-C'est une bonne raison. Je te laisse, Alice arrive. A bientôt !

Il raccrocha.

Edward connaissait Jasper depuis plusieurs années. Ils s'étaient rencontrés à l'école primaire, et s'étaient très vite entendus. Ils avaient fréquenté le même lycée, puis la même fac. Mais le destin d'Edward avait été bouleversé par son frère, James. Edward haïssait ce dernier, parce qu'il avait su, depuis son enfance, quelle pourriture était James, le digne fils de son père. Edward avait dû arrêter ses études pour aider son frère, sous la menace de son père, et son premier boulot avait été de tenir un pauvre jeune, paumé et drogué, afin que James puisse le torturer, tout ça pour retrouver la fille du trafiquant de drogue Charlie Swan.

Edward avait été dégoûté par lui-même, et il en avait vomi plusieurs jours de suite. Mais son père et son frère s'étaient moqués de lui, et Edward avait ravalé sa fierté pour remédier à ça. Et puis, lorsqu'il avait croisé le regard affolé de la jeune Isabella Swan, il avait perdu ses moyens. Bien sûr, James s'était montré dur, et l'avait battu avec une ceinture. Edward avait donc fait comme s'il n'éprouvait rien, mais lorsque le projet de la laisser en vie a changé pour devenir celui de tuer la jeune fille, il n'avait pas pu résister.

Il avait ligoté la jeune Bella, puis l'avait conduite dehors, tout en se posant des questions à toute allure. Que devait-il faire ? Écouter son cœur, qui battait à toute vitesse, ou sa fierté ? Il n'avait que quelques secondes pour se décider, aussi, lorsque James avait commencé à presser la gâchette, Edward s'était jeté sur son frère et la balle avait dévié de sa trajectoire, allant se loger dans le bras de Bella. James était furieux, et il tenta de se relever, mais Edward lui asséna un coup de poing en pleine figure, rendant James furieux. Celui-ci pointa alors le revolver vers son frère, sans aucun remord, mais Edward dévia l'arme, et lorsque James appuya sur la détente, le coup partit, la balle se logeant dans le cœur de James.

Un instant, Edward n'avait su que faire. Son frère était là, mort, et Bella était blessée, inconsciente. Encore sous le coup de l'adrénaline, Edward avait pris son portable et avait appelé Jasper. Il savait que celui-ci avait plein de relations dans un certain milieu, celui du monde sous-terrain. Jasper n'était pas un terroriste, ni un criminel, mais il aimait avoir une porte de sortie, au cas où ses affaires ne tournaient pas rond.

Jasper avait rencontré Alice deux ans auparavant, et ils s'étaient très bien entendus au premier regard. Ils s'étaient très vite mis ensemble, et ils s'aidaient dans tout ce qu'ils entreprenaient.

Bella bougea dans son sommeil, un sommeil agité. Forcément, elle devait revivre les derniers évènements, et ce devait être traumatisant. Allait-elle réussir à surmonter cela ? Accepterait-elle sa nouvelle vie ?

Doucement, Edward ramena ses bras devant elle et les attacha à l'aide de la corde, en prenant soin de ne pas trop serrer pour ne pas la blesser. Du sang avait imbibé la bande qui entourait son bras gauche, et il se demanda quoi faire. La balle était ressortie, mais peut-être devait-il la conduire à l'hôpital ? S'il le faisait, elle allait parler, et il aurait fait tout ça pour rien. Alors, en soupirant, le jeune homme la détacha, refit le bandage, pour finalement l'attacher de nouveau. Bella ne bougea pas tout le long des soins, ni lorsqu'il lui lia les poignets et les chevilles. Il était certain qu'elle chercherait à se sauver, et courir après elle était la dernière chose qu'il voulait faire. Edward attacha un bâillon sur sa jolie bouche, avant de s'allonger par terre : il avait bien mérité quelques heures de repos.

Il s'éveilla trois heures après, à cause d'un bruit : Bella qui criait sous son bâillon. Aussitôt il fut près d'elle, sans toutefois la toucher.

-Chut Bella ! Je te l'ai dit, tu ne crains rien, mais essaye de me comprendre : je cherche à te garder en vie, et si tu cries, nous serons vite repérés. Et à mon avis, tu le veux moins que quiconque.

Bella sembla se calmer, sa respiration rapide et saccadée.

-Je vais te retirer le bâillon, mais tu dois me promettre encore une fois de ne pas crier.

Bella se débattit, criant encore plus lorsqu'Edward s'approcha encore du lit. Edward, peu d'humeur joueuse à cause du manque de sommeil et du stress, s'éloigna.

-Crie donc autant que tu veux ! Quand tu seras calmée, appelle-moi !

Il alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain et prit une douche chaude. La chaleur de l'eau détendit ses muscles endoloris d'avoir dormi sur le sol, et il pensa un peu plus clairement. Lorsque l'eau chaude fut remplacée peu à peu par de l'eau froide, il sortit, se sécha et s'habilla rapidement. Il se rasa puis sortit de la salle de bain. Bella le regardait méchamment, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Bon, tu es calmée ?

Si les yeux de Bella avaient été des armes à feu, aucun doute qu'Edward serait mort. Il se dirigea vers la table et mangea quelques gâteaux, puis s'assit sur une chaise en face du lit. Bella le fixait, de ses grands yeux marron, et Edward se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien penser de lui.

-Est-ce que tu te souviens de tout ce que je t'ai dit hier ?

La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

-Oui ou non ?

La voix d'Edward était volontairement dure, pour la faire réagir. Il savait qu'elle l'en détesterait d'autant plus, mais il n'avait pas le choix pour le moment. Bella déglutit difficilement et hocha la tête doucement.

-Alors voilà, c'est simple. Soit tu décides de me croire, et tout se passera bien, soit tu ne me croies pas, et dans ce cas, je serais obligé d'utiliser la manière forte. A moins que tu aies décidé de ne plus vivre. Veux-tu mourir ?

Bella secoua la tête vivement, apeurée.

-Bien ! Donc quand je te dis d'être gentille, tu comprends donc que ce n'est pas pour moi, mais bien pour toi. Si on nous retrouve, je serais tué, et toi aussi. Alors je n'ai aucune raison de t'aider si tu ne m'aides pas en retour. Est-ce que je suis clair ?

Un hochement de tête lui fit comprendre qu'elle serait attentive.

-Si je te détache maintenant, acceptes-tu de ne plus crier ?

Bella mit quelques secondes avant de répondre, mais elle hocha lentement la tête, comme si elle répondait à contrecœur. Edward se leva doucement et s'approcha du lit sans mouvement brusque. Pourtant Bella se mit à trembler, et Edward hésita. Il commença par défaire des liens aux chevilles, mais au moment où il allait défaire la corde qui entravait ses poignets, elle se leva d'un bond, lui assénant un coup de genoux dans l'entre-jambe, coupant le souffle d'Edward, et elle se précipita vers la porte, tentant vainement de tourner la poignée avec ses mains liées.

-La vache ! Putain Bella ! Tu me fais quoi là ?

Edward était furieux de s'être laissé prendre comme ça, et la douleur ne l'aidait pas à se calmer. Il entendait les sanglots de la jeune fille mais n'était pas d'humeur à être indulgent. Après avoir repris son souffle, il se dirigea vers Bella et la poussa contre le lit. Furieux, il faillit la frapper, avant de se rappeler qu'il ne lui voulait que du bien.

-Tu voulais faire quoi, exactement ?

Edward défit le bâillon pour la laisser parler.

-Je t'écoute !

Mais Bella se contenta de se recroqueviller, attendant sûrement un coup. Edward, voyant cette réaction, s'assit à côté de la jeune fille en pleurs et lui caressa la tête.

-Non Bella, ne pleure pas ! Je sais que tu as peur, mais que crois-tu qu'il t'arrivera si quelqu'un te voit dehors ? Je sais que tu veux revoir ta famille, mais tu sais que c'est impossible.

-Pourquoi ? sanglota-t-elle.

-Pour t'éviter de mourir, et pour les garder, eux aussi, en vie !

A ces mots, Bella leva la tête, interrogative, ses pleurs mis de côté pour l'instant.

-Comment ça ?

-Il ne sert à rien de tuer ton père, ta mère ou ton frère, puisque c'est toi qui hérites. Donc, eux ne craignent rien, sauf si tu réapparais.

Le jeune homme frottait le dos de Bella à présent, essayant de l'aider à se sentir un peu mieux. Elle renifla, avant de montrer ses poignets.

-Plus de coup tordu ?

-Non, souffla-t-elle. Je serai sage.

**Voici l'état d'esprit de notre Edward préféré (enfin, moi c'est mon personnage masculin préféré). Bella va-t-elle être sage ? **

**A samedi pour la suite !**

**Bisous**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Salut à toutes !**

**Je recommence mes remerciements, tellement je suis contente de vos mises en alerte, favoris et reviews !**

**Vous avez apprécié le point de vue d'Edward, même si il vous semble un peu naïf. Place à la suite de leur aventure. Bonne lecture.**

Bella le regardait de travers. Certes, il l'avait sauvée d'une mort certaine, mais elle ne pourrait plus jamais revoir sa famille. Edward lui donna un paquet de gâteaux et de l'eau.

-Et maintenant ? On fait quoi ?

Le ton de Bella était mordant, mais elle en avait besoin, pour lui prouver qu'elle n'acceptait rien de tout cela. Elle était là contre son gré, et elle était impuissante.

-On reste là, et on prie pour qu'il y ait un bon programme à la télé.

Bella rit, un petit rire faible. Elle se leva, mais Edward fut immédiatement devant elle.

-Je veux juste utiliser la salle de bain, se justifia-t-elle.

Edward la jaugea du regard avant de s'écarter, et Bella se rendit dans la petite pièce attenante. Elle vit son reflet dans le miroir, et ne put s'empêcher de grimacer: elle avait l'air vraiment affreuse, mais elle s'en moquait : elle ne sortirait pas de plusieurs jours, et qui se soucierait de la voir jolie ou non ?

Rapidement, elle se déshabilla et passa sous la douche, oubliant son bras blessé, et ne put s'empêcher de gémir lorsque l'eau atterrit sur la bande. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

-Bella, tout va bien ?

-J'ai mal….

-Je sais. Laisse ton bras en dehors de la cabine !

Bella resta bouche bée : elle n'y avait tout simplement pas pensé du tout. Edward devait avoir déjà été blessé, à coup sûr, pour savoir comment s'y prendre. A l'aide d'une main donc, elle essaya de se laver, tant bien que mal, puis sortit en vitesse. Elle s'habilla maladroitement et entra dans la chambre. Edward regardait la télévision, couché sur le lit. Il l'observa se déplacer dans la chambre, prendre un gâteau avant d'aller regarder par la fenêtre.

-Alors, il y a quelque chose de bien ?

Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de savoir. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était s'asseoir et pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle sentait le regard de son sauveur sur elle, ce qui la paralysait.

-Pas vraiment. Tu veux t'allonger ? Viens ici, que je regarde ton bras !

Bella obéit, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire contre lui. Ce n'était pourtant pas l'envie qui lui manquait, mais elle craignait que si elle s'éloignait d'Edward, sa peur reviendrait au centuple, et elle n'en avait aucune envie. Le jeune homme défit la bande et examina la blessure.

-La plaie est propre. Ne bouge pas !

Il lui appliqua de nouveau du désinfectant, et Bella laissa échapper une larme de douleur. Le bandage fut refait, et Bella s'allongea, soudain fatiguée à nouveau. Elle se demanda si l'eau était droguée, mais Edward la couvrit en lui expliquant qu'elle allait être fatiguée durant plusieurs jours, à cause de la blessure. Il allait s'éloigner quand Bella l'attrapa par son t-shirt.

-Reste ! S'il te plaît !

Edward la fixa avant de s'allonger au bord du lit et, tout en tenant la main droite de Bella, regarda les nouvelles.

Bella rêvait. Elle avait retrouvé ses parents, après les avoir appelés. Ils allaient bien, et elle pouvait rester avec eux. Mais Edward avait dit qu'ils étaient en danger tant qu'elle était en vie. Le rêve changea soudain, et elle se retrouva avec Edward, au bord d'un lac. Ils étaient assis dans le soleil couchant, se donnant la main. Mais comment pouvait-elle rester près de cet homme qui allait accepter sa mort mais qui, pris sûrement de remords, avait empêché tout ça ? Elle n'en savait rien. Elle savait juste qu'il l'apaisait, par ses gestes calmes, sa voix grave et rassurante, grâce à ses yeux verts si profonds qu'elle avait l'impression de s'y noyer.

Le rêve se délita, peu à peu, et elle ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux, parce qu'Edward était au téléphone.

-Oui, elle va bien… Non, c'est trop tôt, elle ne me fait pas confiance. Elle a un sacré caractère… Oh oui !

Il s'esclaffa avant de reprendre.

-Ok, à ce soir alors !

Bella l'entendit raccrocher, puis quelque chose frôla son nez.

-Je sais que tu es réveillée, arrête de faire semblant !

Il semblait à Bella qu'il souriait en disant cela. Pourtant, elle était si bien les yeux fermés, en essayant de se convaincre que tout allait bien ! Mais rien n'allait bien et elle le savait. Alors elle ouvrit les yeux, et découvrit un Edward tout sourire.

-Tu as dormi longtemps.

-Désolée.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être. C'est aussi bien, ça évite que tu t'ennuies. Faim ?

Bella secoua la tête : elle avait l'estomac retourné, à cause de son rêve. Elle aurait tant voulu que ce soit vrai ! Qu'elle puisse retrouver ses parents sans crainte !

Bella sortit des couvertures et s'assit sur le lit, ses jambes repliées sous elle.

-Je peux te poser une question ?

-Vas-y ! Ça fera passer le temps.

-Pourquoi avoir empêché ton frère de me tuer ? Pourquoi l'avoir tué ? Pourquoi….

Edward leva les bras.

-Holà ! On avait dit une seule question !

Bella se renfrogna : elle était curieuse, elle le savait, mais visiblement Edward n'était pas prêt à répondre à toutes ses questions.

-Je t'ai aidé parce que je trouvais tout ça injuste. Tu n'as pas à payer pour les erreurs de ton père.

-Tu as dit qu'il était trafiquant de drogue. Depuis quand ? Tu étais à son service ?

-C'est une longue histoire, soupira Edward, mais vu que nous n'avons que ça à faire… Mon père et mon frère étaient à son service, jusqu'au jour où ils ont décidé de créer leur … propre entreprise, va-t-on dire. Mais ton père ne supportait pas de concurrence, et il a tout fait pour ruiner mon père. Il a voulu se venger, mais ton père l'a tué. James a voulu se venger ensuite, mais ton père avait déjà disparu, alors il s'est dit qu'il pouvait peut-être trouver un moyen détourné de l'atteindre.

-A travers moi !

Bella n'était plus effrayée, ou abasourdie par ce que lui racontait Edward. Elle avait compris que son père était quelqu'un de mauvais, et elle était bien décidée à ne plus le revoir. Mais son cœur voulait revoir sa mère, et son frère, et elle se promit de tout faire pour les revoir au moins une fois.

Edward hocha la tête.

-Oui.

-Et toi ?

-Quoi moi ?

-Depuis quand es-tu au service de mon père ?

-Je ne l'ai jamais été. Mon père est venu me chercher, avant de se faire tuer, et m'a ordonné de suivre James. J'ai vu mon frère commettre des atrocités pour te retrouver, mais je n'osais pas me mettre en travers de son chemin, j'avais trop peur.

-Alors pourquoi m'avoir aidée ?

**Et voilà ... Chapitre plus court que les autres, j'avoue. Pas d'action dans celui-là, j'ai préféré instaurer entre Edward et Bella une certaine confiance, afin de comprendre leurs futures actions. **

**A samedi prochain, avec la suite du point de vue d'Edward. **

**Merci encore de votre fidélité.**

**Bisous**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Bonjour à toutes !**

**Vous aimez lorsque c'est Edward qui pense. Voilà donc un petit chapitre de son point de vue. **

**Merci à mon impatiente (tu te reconnais, j'en suis sûre), lili70, et calimero59 pour leurs reviews et leur fidélité. Merci aux autres de me lire, tout simplement.**

Edward réfléchit. Allait-il lui dire la vérité ?

_Elle se sauvera en courant si tu lui dis. Elle aura encore plus peur._

-Parce que c'est la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. Tu ne savais pas qui tu étais, et tu devais mourir pour un autre, sans rien savoir de lui.

-Tu l'as tué ? Ton frère, je veux dire.

Edward sourit : Bella était un vrai moulin à parole cet après-midi ! Mais il avait envie de satisfaire sa curiosité, pour qu'elle ait un peu plus confiance en lui. Alors, il répondit.

-Oui. Je t'avoue que je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait, ni coment j'en ai eu le courage.

Les images de ce moment lui revinrent en force, et il espérait que l'horreur ne se reflétait pas sur son visage. Il se haïssait d'avoir fait ça, mais il se haïrait encore plus s'il n'avait pas empêché la mort d'Isabella Swan.

Bella changea de sujet.

-Tu peux m'en dire plus sur mon père ?

-Savais-tu que tu t'appelais Isabella Swan ?

La jeune fille secoua la tête : elle l'ignorait, comme tout ce qui appartenait à son ancienne vie. Ses parents l'avaient suffisamment bien manipulé pour qu'elle ne sache rien de leur passé. Mais elle stupéfia Edward lorsqu'elle ouvrit à nouveau la bouche.

-Finalement, je ne veux rien savoir de lui. Il est mauvais, et je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec lui.

-Tu as raison : moins tu en sais, mieux ce sera pour toi.

-Et ma mère était au courant ? De tout ?

-Oui. Elle l'a suivi lorsqu'il a déménagé, elle a accepté de changer de nom. Elle a accepté que vous viviez dans le mensonge, pour mieux vous protéger.

Bella devint silencieuse. A quoi pensait-elle ? Edward se posait toujours la question. Décidant de la laisser digérer ce nouveau flot d'informations, il se leva.

-Je sors prendre un verre. Ne m'en veux pas, mais je préfère encore prendre mes précautions.

Elle sembla comprendre puisqu'elle tendit ses poignets avec un soupir.

-Demain, si tout va bien, nous pourrons sortir.

-Je n'aime pas cette phrase.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Edward.

-C'est ce que tu as dit avant que ton frère essaye de me tuer.

Ce raisonnement cloua Edward sur place : il ne s'était pas aperçu de ça, mais Bella semblait avoir été traumatisée par cette simple phrase. Tandis qu'il lui liait les chevilles avec délicatesse, il s'excusa.

-Je te prie de m'excuser. Je vais dire autrement : nous pourrons changer d'endroit. Nous ne serons plus enfermés.

-Même moi ?

-Oui. Là où nous allons, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème.

Il posa délicatement le bâillon sur la bouche de Bella et sortit. Dehors, le vent soufflait dans la pénombre du crépuscule, et la pluie menaçait. Il se dirigea vers le bar, perdu dans ses pensées. Au comptoir, il commanda deux scotchs et une bière et s'assit à une table. Bella semblait s'être résolue, et elle avait été très conciliante, se laissant attacher pour lui prouver qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

Il avait bu les deux scotchs et allait commencer sa bière quand quelqu'un s'assit en face de lui.

-Alors ?

Edward releva la tête pour voir Jasper, trempé, ses cheveux dégoulinants.

-Quoi ?

-Oh oh ! Edward Cullen grognon ! Allez, raconte-moi !

-Il n'y a rien à raconter. La maison de Portland est prête ?

-Oui. Il y a des vivres pour huit jours, la voiture est en état de marche, avec le plein fait.

-Tu ne t'es pas fait suivre ?

-En théorie non. Mais bon, avec toutes les saloperies électroniques qu'on a inventées, je ne garantis rien.

Edward se pinça l'arrête du nez. Il était énervé, mais sans savoir pourquoi. Soudain, il réalisa que Bella lui manquait. Il finit donc rapidement sa bière, sous l'œil soupçonneux de Jasper.

-Comment va Alice ? demanda Edward tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la chambre 39.

-Bien. Elle t'embrasse. Elle viendra vous voir régulièrement. Elle est pire qu'une mariée le jour de son mariage depuis que je lui ai dit que tu venais avec quelqu'un.

Alice… Edward se souvenait de chaque rencontre avec elle : c'était une pile électrique. Elle courait, à droite, à gauche, parlait sans arrêt, voulait tout contrôler. Elle était néanmoins extrêmement gentille. Bella allait sûrement l'aimer. Ça lui ferait une amie, au moins pour un temps.

Edward tourna la clé dans la serrure, et quand ils entrèrent, il vit Bella se recroqueviller. Elle devait sûrement avoir peur de Jasper. Edward se contenta de laisser Jasper à la porte pour aller délivrer la jeune fille.

-Bella, je te présente Jasper, commença-t-il tout en enlevant le bâillon et que Jasper fermait la porte. C'est un ami. Il nous a procuré une maison, le temps que nous nous fassions oublier. Tu as les papiers ?

Jasper sourit en montrant les fameux papiers. Edward finit de libérer Bella et s'assit en face d'elle.

-Ecoute, je pense que tu ne vas pas aimer, mais il va falloir que tu prennes un autre nom.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour qu'on ne te retrouve pas. Si tu l'acceptes, je serais ton frère, pour sauver les apparences.

Bella ouvrait de grands yeux.

-Nous allons à Portland. Nous y serons à l'abri.

Bella hocha la tête, sans montrer ses émotions. « Elle se laissera faire, pensa Edward, parce qu'elle est terrifiée ». Il y avait de quoi. Bella demanda à utiliser la salle de bain, ce qu'Edward accepta.

Pendant que l'eau coulait dans la petite pièce attenante, Edward et Jasper discutaient.

-Tu n'as pas peur qu'elle tente de s'échapper ? demanda Jasper, en grignotant quelques gâteaux.

-Je ne sais pas. Elle a déjà essayé, mais peut-être a-t-elle compris qu'elle ne pourrait pas les revoir. Je ferais tout pour l'en empêcher.

Jasper ricana.

-Qui aurait cru que le frigide Edward Cullen tomberait amoureux ?

Edward lui lança un oreiller à la figure mais Jasper l'esquiva avec facilité.

-Non, sérieux, pourquoi elle ? Je t'accorde qu'elle est jolie, mais pourquoi risquer ta vie pour une fille qui sera poursuivie toute sa vie ?

-Tu en aurais fait autant pour Alice.

Le raisonnement d'Edward fit taire son ami : oui, Jasper aurait tué pour Alice, qu'elle soit shootée au speed ou non. Mais il ne l'avouerait jamais, pour ne pas montrer ses faiblesses.

-Je le fais parce que j'en ai envie. Tu m'aideras ?

-Bien sûr Edward, tu sais que je t'aiderai, quoique tu fasses. Je m'inquiète juste de ce qui va t'arriver.

Edward baissa le ton.

-Je veillerai toujours sur elle, qu'elle le veuille ou non. Je veux l'aider à vivre le mieux possible, je veux la protéger. Est-ce que tu comprends ?

Jasper hocha la tête. Il ferait tout pour aider Edward, et ils le savaient tous deux. Jasper savait ce que voulait dire être amoureux, qui plus est d'une fille qui courrait des risques.

Dans la salle de bain, Bella finissait de se préparer et les garçons n'entendaient plus l'eau couler. Soudain, ils entendirent un cri suivi d'un bruit sourd. Immédiatement Edward bondit et frappa à la porte.

-Bella ? Bella ? Tout va bien ?

Mais il n'entendait rien d'autre que des gémissements désormais.

-On devrait peut-être enfoncer la porte, suggéra Jasper.

Edward s'exécuta aussitôt, et ils virent Bella au sol, en sang, le visage pâle, les yeux hagards. Le bandage de son bras était défait, et le sang s'écoulait rapidement.

-Merde ! grogna Edward en attrapant Bella qui tournait de l'œil et l'amenant sur le lit tandis que Jasper faisait compression avec sa main.

Rapidement, Edward pressa une serviette sur la plaie tandis que Jasper allait chercher de quoi arrêter l'hémorragie.

-Comment ça se fait ? Je croyais que tu l'avais soignée !

Jasper était mécontent : le sang était une mauvaise preuve.

-Elle a dû essayer d'y toucher. Passe-moi la bande !

Jasper obéit, et Edward pansa la blessure. Bella était évanouie, respirant rapidement.

-Nous devons partir maintenant.

Edward n'aimait pas ça, les départs précipités, mais il savait qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix. Du sang maculait le tapis de la salle de bain, une serviette et le lit. Il hocha la tête. Il enveloppa Bella dans une couverture du motel et, avec l'aide de Jasper, ils la transportèrent dans la voiture de ce dernier.

**Un peu d'action... à la fin. J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours. **

**A dimanche pour celles qui suivent "La puissance de l'amour".**

**Bisous**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Coucou**

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. **

**Merci aux mises en laerte et favoris, et bien sûr aux revieweuses : calimero59, lili70, Bellaandedwardamour et une impatiente fidèle (dois-je te nommer encore ?).**

**Bonne lecture**

Bella avait mal et se sentait ballotée. Elle cherchait à se souvenir, mais rien à faire. Elle voulut bouger mais ses muscles refusaient de lui obéir. Pourquoi avait-elle si mal ? Pourquoi sentait-elle un regard la transpercer ? Devant ses yeux clos dansaient deux yeux verts qui la fixaient, tantôt curieux, tantôt inquiets. Autour d'elle, le silence… Quoique non, à présent qu'elle reprenait ses sens, elle entendait un bruit, un vrombissement, comme une voiture.

-Nous arrivons bientôt au péage, dit une voix. Cache-la !

Elle sentit un tissu se rabattre sur son visage.

-Désolé, souffla une autre voix, une voix qu'elle connaissait.

Elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux, ne bougea pas. La voiture ralentit, et un bruit indiqua à Bella qu'une vitre se baissait. La voix inconnue parla, puis la vitre se referma et la voiture repartit. Presque aussitôt le tissu fut enlevé, et Bella put mieux respirer.

-Nous allons bientôt nous arrêter. J'ai besoin de faire une pause très vite, affirma la voix inconnue.

-Aucun problème. Je resterai là à la surveiller. Prends de quoi manger, j'ai faim.

Puis le silence revint, seulement rompu par le bruit du moteur. Bella ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux : elle devinait qu'ouvrir les yeux signifierait cesser d'être bien. La voiture s'arrêta de nouveau, et quelqu'un descendit. Une main vint caresser la joue de Bella.

-Tu ne veux pas te réveiller ?

La voix était moqueuse, et Bella ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle connaissait la voix, sans arriver à mettre un nom dessus, et ça l'embêtait. Surtout parce qu'elle était troublée par la voix et son possesseur flou.

-Nous arrivons à Portland bientôt. Tu pourras faire semblant de dormir autant que tu veux. Mais en attendant, continue à ne pas bouger.

Bella ouvrit les yeux, juste pour voir qui parlait. Elle voulait savoir. Quand elle vit son visage, elle reconnut avec soulagement Edward.

-Je préfère ça, dit-il avec une moue adorable qui fit craquer Bella.

Elle essaya de se lever, mais Edward la retint, autant qu'il le pouvait sur son siège passager.

-Reste couchée ! Tu as perdu pas mal de sang. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Je voulais voir…

Bella se mordit la lèvre inférieure, consciente qu'elle avait fait une bêtise.

-Pourquoi ?

Edward semblait surpris. Il n'avait pas compris.

-Je voulais voir ce qui a failli me tuer.

Edward en resta bouche bée, et il ne put parler pendant une minute. Puis il referma la bouche.

-Je suis désolé, dit-il ensuite en se tournant vers l'avant. J'aurais dû empêcher ça, mais je n'ai pas été assez rapide.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, le défendit Bella malgré elle. Sans toi, je serai morte.

Durant son inconscience, elle avait compris quelque chose : ce jeune homme risquait autant qu'elle de mourir, mais il l'aidait, sans rien demander en retour. Et ce comportement touchait Bella : Edward était noble. Ou du moins le paraissait.

Le deuxième homme, qu'elle reconnut comme Jasper, revint. Il vit Bella réveillée et lança à Edward un regard inquiet qui n'échappa pas à la jeune fille.

-Je ne vais pas vous créer d'ennui, dit-elle assez fort. Merci pour votre aide.

-Mais de rien ma belle !

Jasper sembla se détendre. Il alluma le moteur, et ils repartirent.

-Il semble qu'Edward ait décidé de faire des folies, et j'aime toujours aider les plus faibles.

Edward s'étrangla à moitié avec l'eau qu'il buvait, et il donna une tape à Jasper qui se contenta de rire. Bella referma les yeux, et se laissa replonger dans le sommeil.

Le sol ne bougeait plus, et le silence était complet. Apeurée, elle ouvrit les yeux, voulant savoir où elle se trouvait. Elle était dans un grand lit, dans une chambre meublée avec goût, au décor marin. Son bras gauche était bandé correctement, et sur la table de chevet se trouvaient deux cachets et un verre d'eau. Elle décida de rester un instant sans bouger, s'imprégnant du calme régnant ici.

A Los Angeles, il y avait toujours du bruit dans les rues : des jeunes qui criaient, des sirènes de police, des enfants qui jouaient, des couples qui se disputaient… Mais là, rien. Décidant finalement qu'elle avait assez paressé, Bella se leva. Ses vêtements étaient tâchés de sang : il faudrait qu'elle demande à Edward des habits propres. Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre, et eut le souffle coupé : devant elle, la mer, à perte de vue. Et Portland ? Ils devaient être à Portland normalement. Un changement de dernière minute ?

Lasse, elle fit le tour de la pièce du regard. Un sac était posé sur une chaise, et Bella, curieuse, alla regarder. Il y avait un pantalon et un t-shirt, à sa taille visiblement. Apparemment, Edward avait pensé à elle. Mais comment connaissait-il sa taille ? Ave un haussement d'épaules, elle se changea doucement, faisant attention à son bras. Soudain, on frappa à la porte, et Edward entra, porteur d'un plateau repas garni de fruits, de bacon, d'œufs brouillés, un verre de jus d'orange et de croissants.

-Bonjour, dit-il en souriant.

-Bonjour.

Bella n'osa en dire plus. Edward posa le plateau sur le lit en lui faisant signe d'approcher. Bella obéit, confuse de ce comportement. Certes, Edward ne s'était pas montré violent jusque là, mais il faisait comme si elle était une invitée, et non un poids, ce qu'elle avait l'impression d'être.

-Ne bouge pas !

Il se releva et alla jusqu'à la chaise. Il prit une écharpe qu'il noua et qu'il passa autour du torse de Bella, puis il fit passer son bras blessé dedans, de sorte que son bras repose sur le tissu.

-Voilà ! dit-il d'un ton satisfait. Comme ça, tu ne le bougeras plus, et ça va pouvoir guérir. Tu as faim ?

-Oui, un peu.

Bella se sentait mal à l'aise de recevoir autant d'attention, de se sentir aussi libre après un mois de détention. Elle prit un croissant, dans lequel elle mordit doucement, tout en observant Edward. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent, et Bella rougit. Edward se leva et alla contempler la vue.

-Tu aimes la mer ?

-Oui.

-Elle ne doit pas être aussi chaude qu'à Los Angeles, mais s'il fait beau, tu pourras tremper les pieds.

-Edward ?

Il se retourna, et Bella crut voir dans son regard une lueur qu'elle eut du mal à définir. Pourtant, elle continua.

-Merci de t'occuper de moi. Je m'en veux d'être un poids mort… Tu as certainement d'autres choses à faire que de t'occuper de moi… Tu dois avoir une famille à….

-Bella ? l'interrompit Edward, toujours devant sa fenêtre.

-Oui ?

-Vas-tu cesser de dire des bêtises ?

-Mais…

Il revint s'asseoir en face d'elle, sur la chaise, les pieds pendants.

-Si je le fais, c'est que j'en ai envie. Je ne veux pas que tu te préoccupes de quoi que ce soit d'autre que ta guérison. D'accord ?

Bella le regarda. Il avait un beau visage, serein, qui l'encourageait à avoir confiance en lui. Pouvait-elle lui faire confiance, alors qu'il l'avait retenue ? Oui, décida-t-elle. Elle avala la bouchée de bacon qu'elle avait pris avant de répondre.

-C'est d'accord, mais à une seule condition.

-Laquelle ?

Il semblait inquiet de la réponse.

-Je veux que tu m'avertisses le jour où tu en auras marre, que je puisse reprendre ma vie en main.

Edward s'esclaffa.

-Quoi ?

Bella se sentit vexée. Elle ne pensait pas avoir demandé l'impossible, et c'était une demande honorable pour elle.

- Tu risques d'être déçue : je crois que ce moment n'arrivera pas. Je suis plutôt de nature à aller jusqu'au bout.

La jeune fille but quelques gorgées de jus d'orange, cherchant à trouver le sens cachée de ces paroles, mais une migraine commençait à pointer, aussi arrêta-t-elle de trop réfléchir.

-Dis-moi Edward, est-ce que je serais autorisée à sortir d'ici ?

-Eh bien… Pas les premiers jours. Enfin, disons que tu pourras marcher sur la plage, couverte d'un chapeau ou d'un foulard et de lunettes de soleil. Ensuite je pense que, si nous ne voyons personne de suspect, tu pourras sortir en ville, petit à petit. Sais-tu mentir ?

Aïe… Non, Bella ne savait pas mentir. Ses émotions se lisaient sur son visage, et n'importe qui devinait si elle mentait.

-De toute façon, je serais avec toi, les premiers temps. Comme ça, tu pourras peut-être prendre exemple sur moi.

-Et qu'allons-nous servir comme histoire aux braves habitants de Portland ?

-Eh bien, que tu as été très malade, et que je dois t'accompagner partout pour t'aider au cas où.

-Et nos parents ?

-Nos parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture, lorsque tu avais douze ans. Je serai Edward Mansmith, et tu seras Bella Mansmith, ma sœur.

-Que âge as-tu ?

-Vingt-six ans.

Bella en avait vingt-deux. Cela faisait quatre ans d'écart, et cet écart frustrait Bella, sans qu'elle sache pourquoi.

-J'ai donc pris soin de toi à partir de ce moment, et nous sommes inséparables.

-Et comme ça, tu vérifieras que je ne cherche pas à m'enfuir.

Bella ignorait pourquoi elle avait sorti cette phrase. Elle n'y avait pas pensé.

-Non Bella. Je te promets que lorsque je serai sûr que tu ne crains rien, tu pourras sortir où tu veux, toute seule. Mais en attendant, il y aura toujours quelqu'un avec toi, pour ta sécurité.

Elle le regarda, cherchant le mensonge, mais n'en trouva aucune trace. Elle hocha donc la tête, acceptant cette protection.

-Tu as fini ?

Elle hocha de nouveau la tête et Edward récupéra le plateau.

-Suis-moi, que je te fasse visiter !

La maison comportait un premier étage et un rez-de-chaussée. Au premier, deux chambres, une salle de bain, et une bibliothèque. Au rez-de-chaussée, la cuisine, le séjour et des toilettes. La cuisine était de taille moyenne, mais le salon était immense, équipé d'une télé de taille modeste, d'une cheminée, un canapé, trois fauteuils et une table basse. Un billard était poussé dans un coin, prêt à être utilisé.

-C'est la maison secondaire de Jasper.

-Que fait-il dans la vie ?

Edward sembla peser le pour ou le contre avant de répondre.

-Il est achète et revend des objets d'art.

-En gros, il fait du trafique d'objets.

-Oui, tu peux le prendre comme ça. Il tient également une petite agence de fabrication de faux-papiers. A chaque fois que nous en aurons besoin, nous ferons appel à lui.

**Verdict ?**

**J'ai vu que certaines n'aimaient pas trop l'idée du frère et de la soeur. Je dirais juste que c'est une couverture... pour le début.**

**A samedi.**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Bonjour**

**Suite de l'histoire...**

**Merci pour vos reviews (calimero59, lili70, Bellaandedwardamour et Pauline), vos mises en alerte et favoris. **

**Pauline : Je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise. Edward a préféré les faire passer (pour le moment) frère et soeur, parce que tu as pu voir qu'ils ne sont pas vraiment dans une relation amoureuse. Grâce à Jasper, ils peuvent faire changer les papiers si leur relation évolue (il le dit lui-même). Merci pour ta review !**

Edward finit de ranger les reliefs du petit-déjeuner de Bella avant de lui proposer une ballade sur le bord de mer.

-Ça te changera les idées, argumenta-t-il. Et puis, c'est mauvais de rester longtemps couché après une blessure.

Ils s'habillèrent donc afin de profiter du soleil qui montait dans le ciel. Il donna à Bella un large chapeau de paille ainsi que des lunettes de soleil, puis ils sortirent. Il entendit Bella inspirer profondément, comme si elle se retenait de respirer depuis un moment.

-Ça fait du bien ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

-Oh oui ! J'ai l'impression de revivre. Merci.

Ils marchèrent un moment en silence. Bella regardait souvent l'étendue salée, les yeux brillants. Parfois, elle s'arrêtait, fermait les yeux et mettait son visage en direction du soleil. Edward ne pouvait que sourire face à ce spectacle, à cette renaissance. Il fut content une fois de plus de l'avoir sauvée. Mais les pas de Bella devinrent de plus en plus pesants, et Edward leur fit bientôt faire demi-tour, consicent qu'elle se fatiguerait vite durant quelques jours.

-Alors, tu n'as plus de question ?

Ils étaient à présent à l'intérieur, en train de boire un thé chaud. Bella était assise sur le canapé, une couverture sur les genoux parce qu'elle avait froid. Elle était raisonnable puisqu'elle ne bougeait pas son bras gauche, le laissant reposer sur l'écharpe en tissu.

Edward se dit qu'il faudrait qu'il remercie Alice. Elle était ici lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés avec Jasper, et elle avait aussitôt louché sur Bella.

-Hummm… avait-elle dit. Je pense que nous sommes de la même taille. Je dois avoir des affaires dans le coffre. J'en ramènerai d'autres demain, lorsqu'elle sera réveillée. Il faudra aussi que nous allions faire du shopping, et….

Visiblement, Alice avait pris sa dose de shoot, et rien ne semblait l'arrêter.

-Alice, avait soupiré Edward, elle ne sortira pas avant plusieurs jours, si ce n'est des semaines. Je ne veux prendre aucun risque.

-Oui oui, mais je dis quand même qu'elle voudra peut-être aller acheter quelques trucs.

Alice sautillait de partout, déplaçant un objet pour le remettre en place après avoir fait le tour de la pièce. Finalement Jasper fut obligé de la prendre par la taille pour l'empêcher de rendre Edward fou.

-Non, pas pour le moment, répondit doucement Bella, le faisant sortir de ses souvenirs.

Puis le silence s'installa, mais Edward ne voulut pas le troubler : il veillait sur la respiration de la jeune fille, respiration qui devenait de plus en plus régulière. Edward sourit : Bella s'était rendormie, après avoir reposé sa tasse. Il la couvrit avec la couverture et alluma la télévision avec le son au minimum. Il n'y avait rien de passionnant, aussi finit-il par s'endormir.

Il fut réveillé par un coup à la porte. Par instinct, il regarda à côté de lui, mais ne vit personne. Bella n'était plus là, et il s'affola : où était-elle ? Sautant sur ses pieds, il oublia de voir à la porte et partit comme une trombe vers la cuisine. Pas de Bella.

-Bella ? Bella ?

Il monta en vitesse, et la trouva dans la bibliothèque, en train de lire. Edward souffla de soulagement : il avait eu si peur !

-Bella ! Tu pourrais répondre quand je t'appelle !

La jeune fille sursauta.

-Comment ?

-Tu ne m'as pas entendu ?

-Non, j'étais plongée dans le livre. Mais je crois que ton visiteur va défoncer la porte si tu n'ouvres pas vite.

Elle souriait, satisfaite d'elle-même semblait-il. Edward redescendit en grommelant, manquant de s'étaler dans l'escalier, et ouvrit. Jasper se tenait sur le seuil, Alice à ses côtés.

-J'ai cru que tu avais des problèmes, ronchonna son ami.

-Désolé, je me suis endormi, s'excusa Edward. Et Bella avait disparu.

-Oh !

Alice se mit à sautiller en tapant des mains, telle une enfant.

-Elle est réveillée ! C'est magnifique ? Je peux la voir ? Où est-elle ?

-Elle est en haut, dans la bibliothèque. Vas-y doucement avec elle ! Elle ne sait pas encore très bien où elle en est, et je ne voudrais pas que tu l'effraies.

Alice lâcha la main de Jasper et monta les marches quatre à quatre.

-Ah, cette Alice ! soupira Jasper. Heureusement qu'elle n'est pas toujours comme ça. Bon, mettons-nous au travail !

Ils s'installèrent sur la table basse du séjour et Jasper déposa des cartes d'identité, des cartes de crédit, passeports et d'autres choses.

-Alors, vous vous appelez Masen, Bella et Edward Masen. J'ai changé vos noms, parce qu'il y avait un Mansmith porté disparu. Je ne suis pas sûr que tu voudrais te faire passer pour lui. Voici vos cartes de crédits…

-Mais je n'ai pas d'argent à mettre dessus !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'en ai mis suffisamment pour un moment.

-Je ne veux pas Jasper ! Je n'aurais jamais de quoi te rembourser !

-Qui parle de me rembourser ? Ecoute Edward, je suis ton ami, et tu as besoin d'aide. Emmett a mis autant que moi, alors…

-Attend, quoi ? Emmett est au courant ?

-Il me harcelait au téléphone ! Tu sais comment il peut être ! Il a pris ta situation à cœur, et il a dit que si tu ne l'appelais pas sous 24 heures, il viendrait lui-même te botter le cul.

Edward rit : oui, c'était bien du genre d'Emmett. Il nota dans un coin de sa tête qu'il devrait le rappeler.

-Donc, je continue. Ce sont tes cartes de crédit, et voici celle de Bella. Les papiers pour les assurances, les cartes de sécurité sociale, et enfin votre voiture. Vous restez frère et soeur, mais bon, vu les circonstances, quelque chose me dit que je devrais bientôt faire les papiers de mariage...

Il éclata de rire et Edward lui mit un coup de poing joueur dans l'épaule. Jasper et laissa faire puis tendit à Edward les clés d'une Volvo.

-Elle t'attend dehors. Tu veux la voir maintenant ?

-Pourquoi pas !

Quand Edward aperçut la voiture, il en resta bouche bée.

-Qu… Mais tu es fou !

Jasper sourit.

-Je savais que tu aimerais revoir ta fidèle voiture.

En effet, Edward avait dû la vendre il y a deux ans, parce que son frère le lui avait ordonné.

-Combien l'as-tu rachetée ?

-Une bouchée de pain, rit Jasper. Une arnaque de première ! Je me suis bien amusé, je te l'assure !

Alors s'il s'était amusé… Edward remercia chaleureusement son ami, puis ils rentrèrent : Edward était nerveux loin de Bella.

-Elle t'a vraiment tapé dans l'œil, n'est-ce pas ?

Ils se sourirent puis allumèrent la télé pour regarder les résultats des matchs.

**J'ai changé les noms d'emprunts (les Mansmiths ne me disaient rien, et j'aime bien Masen). Prochain chapitre, un peu d'action. Et surtout, la rencontre Bella/Alice.**

**Merci pour votre fidélité.**

**Bisous**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Bonjour**

**Voici donc la rencontre entre Bella et Alice. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

**Merci pour vos mises en alerte, favoris et reviews : ma petite impatiente (je dis petite car je te suppose moins âgée que moi, lol !), calimero59, Bellaandedwardamour, lili70 et memette (garçon ou fille ? Je suis curieuse ^^)**

**Place au chapitre.**

Alice était une pipelette. C'était la première réflexion de Bella. Au début, elle avait cru que cette jeune fille, aux cheveux noirs comme des corbeaux, allait la rendre folle, mais peu à peu, Bella avait appris à apprécier sa vivacité et sa présence charismatique. Plus le temps passait et plus Alice devenait mature, et Bella commença vraiment à l'aimer.

Elles parlèrent d'abord de Jasper, puis d'Alice, puis, lorsqu'Alice sembla plus calme, elle posa des questions à Bella sur elle. Comment ressentait-elle tout ça ? Etait-elle effrayée ? Comment voyait-elle Edward ?

Si les premières questions n'avaient rien de vraiment gênant, les questions sur Edward le devenaient. Elles firent rougir Bella à l'extrême, et Alice la harcela jusqu'à ce que Bella lui réponde.

-Je l'aime bien.

Et malgré toutes les tentatives d'Alice, Bella n'en dit rien de plus, elle-même n'étant pas certaine de ce qu'elle ressentait. Alice proposa une balade au bord de la mer et Bella accepta. Elle appréciait sortir, mais le grand air du large la fatiguait.

-On sort, annonça Alice à Edward et Jasper. On ne sera pas loin, on reste sur la plage.

Edward accepta, et les filles, une fois Bella affublée de son chapeau et ses lunettes, furent sur le sable doux.

-Alors Alice, comment as-tu connu Jasper ?

Bizarrement, Alice resta silencieuse quelques minutes.

-Mes parents étaient riches, et j'ai toujours été élevée dans des établissements religieux très haut de gamme, avec des bonnes sœurs qui nous surveillaient, et des dortoirs uniquement féminins. Un jour, j'ai croisé une nouvelle dans un couloir, et je lui ai proposé mon aide pour s'y retrouver. J'étais un peu rebelle, et elle me plaisait bien. Nous sommes devenues amies. Mais elle était accro : elle se faisait des shoots, et un jour, elle m'a fait essayer. La première fois, j'ai été tellement speed que j'ai collé une baffe à la sœur surveillante. Après, ça s'est mieux passé. Mais j'ai traîné avec des gars pas nets, tout ça pour avoir ma dose. Heureusement Jasper m'a sortie de là.

-Mais tu continues à en prendre.

-Oui.

Bella n'en revenait pas : Alice connaissait son addiction, mais semblait très bien vivre avec.

-Et ton amie ?

-Morte d'overdose, il y a deux ans.

-Oh ! Je suis désolée.

-Bah, j'ai juste compris que je devais faire attention à ce que je prenais.

Il y eu un autre silence tandis que les deux jeunes femmes marchaient tranquillement sur le chemin du retour. Quand elles rentrèrent, Jasper et Edward avaient fini de regarder la télé, et ils étaient attablés devant deux bières, vautrés dans les fauteuils.

-Vous avez faim ? proposa Edward.

-Oh oui ! dit Alice en sautillant. Je peux faire à manger ? Avec Bella ?

-Bella ne peut pas se servir de son bras gauche, rappela Edward.

-Je trouverai toujours un moyen de lui donner un coup de main, assura Bella qui voulait aider.

Elle et Alice se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, où Alice commença à regarder dans le frigo.

-Tu veux quelque chose en particulier ?

-Non, ce que tu trouveras.

Alice sortit des tomates, des poivrons et des steaks. Elle entreprit de couper les légumes en lamelles puis fit cuire le tout dans un peu d'huile.

-Comment Jasper t'a aidée ?

Alice soupira, et Bella crut qu'elle n'allait pas répondre.

-J'étais pratiquement l'esclave d'un gros dealer, et un jour, Jasper est venu lui apporter des faux papiers. Il m'a vue, et a dit à ce type qu'il voulait que je sois à lui. Il a payé pour m'avoir, mais je ne m'en plains pas.

-Il t'a… achetée ?

-En quelque sorte. Et je l'en remercie, parce que sans lui, je serais sûrement au fond d'une ruelle.

Bella vit Alice frissonner. Ce qu'elle avait vécu devait être horrible, bien plus que ce que Bella avait vécu, et la jeune fille prit Alice en amitié : oui, Alice devenait son amie. C'était réconfortant d'avoir un semblant d'entourage. Certes, elle se sentait encore fragile, mais Bella savait désormais qu'elle devait tourner la page. Elle posa sa main valide sur l'épaule de sa nouvelle amie, lui apportant le réconfort, puis elles se remirent à cuisiner.

Le repas fut très bon, et Alice monopolisa presque toute la conversation. Elle allait d'un sujet à l'autre, sautant du coq à l'âne, et mettait parfois Jasper, Edward ou Bella mal à l'aise. Bella en apprit ainsi un peu plus sur la vie d'Edward, parce qu'Alice avait décidé de raconter certaines rencontres entre eux, et certaines anecdotes d'Edward et Jasper que ce dernier lui avait racontées.

Après le déjeuner, Alice et Jasper partirent, promettant de revenir bientôt.

-Alors, demanda Edward tandis qu'ils dînaient ce soir-là. Que penses-tu d'Alice ?

-Elle a traversé des épreuves pires que les miennes, et les a surmontées. Je veux faire pareil.

-Avec ou sans drogue ?

Le sourire d'Edward était goguenard.

-Sans. Mais elle semble bien gérer son addiction. Est-elle toujours aussi active ?

-Oh oui ! Et encore, là elle était calme.

Bella sourit, n'essayant même pas d'imaginer si Alice avait été plus énervée. Ils finirent le dîner, et Bella monta dans sa chambre, épuisée. Ce premier jour avait été riche en émotions, et elle espérait que les prochains jours seraient plus calmes. Elle avait besoin de faire le point, et ne demandait que le repos. Elle venait de se coucher lorsque l'on frappa à la porte. Edward entra lorsque Bella l'y autorisa.

-Tu n'as pas mal ?

Il semblait inquiet.

-Non, ça va. Je suis juste fatiguée. Je peux te poser une question ?

Il éclata de rire.

-Tu n'es jamais rassasiée, n'est-ce pas ?

Bella rit à son tour.

-Non, jamais.

Elle redevint sérieuse.

-Comment va-t-on vivre ? Je veux dire, j'accepte de jouer le jeu, jusqu'à ce qu'on m'oublie, mais avec quel argent achètera-t-on à manger ? Des vêtements ?

-J'ai un compte en banque assez… fourni.

-Toi peut-être mais pas moi.

Le ton de Bella était tranchant parce qu'elle avait peur. Elle venait de réaliser qu'elle n'avait rien pour vivre, et qu'elle allait être un poids.

-Mon argent est ton argent. Ecoute Bella, je savais très bien, en te sauvant, ce que je faisais.

-Non, je ne veux pas ! Tu n'as pas à me nourrir. Je vais travailler, je vais …

-Non ! Arrête !

Il avait l'air en colère, et Bella se recroquevilla, de peur de prendre un coup. Elle n'avait jamais été frappée, mais elle en avait toujours eu peur. Elle regardait Edward par en-dessous : il se pinçait l'arrête du nez en respirant à grands coups, avant de sortir en claquant la porte. Bella versa une larme, avant de se recoucher et de fermer les yeux.

Cela faisait six jours qu'ils étaient dans la maison près de la plage. Bella passait le plus clair de son temps dans sa chambre, le nez à sa fenêtre. Elle n'osait plus sortir depuis qu'elle avait vu un homme en costume sur la plage. Edward lui avait dit de se méfier, et elle avait compris qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'un homme à son père, ou pire, d'un ennemi de son père.

_« Pourquoi devrais-je avoir peur de mon père ? »_ se demandait Bella.

C'est vrai, il ne lui avait jamais fait de mal. Et elle commençait à devenir furieuse : pourquoi devait-elle être aux crochets d'Edward ? Elle détestait que l'on prenne soin d'elle, et il semblait croire qu'elle ne pouvait pas se débrouiller seule. Même avec un bras en moins, elle arrivait à faire un peu de ménage, à manger, à faire la vaisselle… Mais il arrivait toujours, lui disant de laisser ça et qu'il allait s'en charger. Et chaque visite de Jasper le rendait un peu plus sur les nerfs. Que se disaient-ils durant des heures ?

Elle entendit la porte d'entrée claquer : Edward venait de s'absenter. Alors elle prit une décision. Se levant du rocking-chair sur lequel elle était assise, elle alla droit vers le téléphone. Edward avait ouvert la ligne il y a peu, pour que Bella puisse appeler Alice si elle le voulait. Mais Bella avait un autre numéro en tête, un numéro qu'elle composa en espérant que quelqu'un réponde.

Les tonalités se succédaient, et le cœur de Bella battait de plus en plus vite. Ses mains devenaient moites, et elle avait l'impression que ses jambes allaient lâcher. Au bout de dix tonalités, personne ne répondit, et Bella raccrocha, déçue.

Pour se défouler, elle alla marcher sur la plage, après s'être camouflée. Une larme coula, mais elle se reprit : elle était forte. Edward risquait sa vie pour elle, elle devait lui faire honneur. Elle s'assit et contempla de nouveau la mer et ses rouleaux. Le soleil était de sortie, et il réchauffait Bella qui avait souvent froid.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter, tant elle était plongée dans ses pensées.

-Hey, du calme Bella, ce n'est que moi !

Edward s'assit à côté d'elle et regarda la mer lui aussi.

-Alors, quoi de neuf dans le monde des vivants ?

-Pas grand-chose. Les gorilles de ton père te cherchent vers le Mexique, aux dernières nouvelles. Personne ne songera à venir ici. Je pense que d'ici quelques jours, nous pourrons commencer à sortir en ville.

-C'est vrai ?

Bella se sentait revivre. Elle voulait tellement voir autre chose que ces murs ! Certes, Alice venait le plus souvent qu'elle pouvait, mais chaque visite fatiguait Bella, qui comprenait que sa vie dehors, avec Alice, serait pire. Celle-ci avait déjà prévue de longues séances de shopping, au grand désespoir de Bella qui détestait ça et en plus n'avait pas d'argent.

-Bien sûr. Par contre, demain je dois à nouveau m'absenter. Tu voudras que j'achète quelque chose ?

-Je ne vois rien. Ah si, des pâtes. Nous n'en avons plus.

-Très bien mademoiselle. Bon, je rentre voir les résultats du match. Tu viens ?

-Non, je vais rester là un peu.

-Qu'aurais-tu fait si nous étions en ville ?

-Je suppose que j'aurais trouvé autre chose à regarder.

Si Edward riait, Bella était sérieuse. Se rendait-il compte ce que ça faisait d'être toujours cantonnée à une maison, même si elle pouvait faire quelques pas dehors ? Lorsqu'elle sortait, elle avait peur désormais, et elle se doutait que ce serait pire en ville.

Edward se leva après avoir étreint l'épaule de Bella puis elle entendit ses pas s'éloigner.

Elle rentra à son tour dix minutes après, alors que le soleil se couchait. Elle alla directement faire le repas, et elle et Edward mangèrent en silence. Elle sentait bien son regard, mais elle avait réussi à s'y habituer, depuis six jours, et elle réussissait à ne plus tellement rougir. Ils parlèrent un peu de tout et de rien, puis ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit après avoir regardé un film à la télévision.

Le lendemain, toujours la même routine. Levée la deuxième, elle mangeait ce qu'Edward lui préparait, puis ils allaient dans la salle de bain pour qu'il puisse nettoyer sa blessure. Enfin, elle lisait tandis que lui regardait la télé ou appelait Jasper. Mais ce jour-là, Edward s'en alla avant le repas du midi, après lui avoir dit au revoir.

Bella en était à la page 456 de Le Rouge et le Noir lorsqu'un bruit lui fit lever la tête. Edward était-il déjà de retour ? Elle posa son livre et se leva, ayant un étrange pressentiment. Elle sortit de la bibliothèque et se dirigea vers l'escalier.

-Edward ?

Aucune réponse.

« _Peut-être est-il ressorti pour aller chercher quelque chose dans la voiture ?_ »

Elle descendit les escaliers, et allait sortir lorsqu'on l'empoigna par derrière et qu'un tissu fut mis devant son visage. Elle se débattit, criant, cherchant à donner des coups de pieds, mais celui qui la tenait était le plus fort. Etourdie par l'odeur âcre qui se dégageait du tissu, elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

**Toujours là ? **

**Pas trop déçues par la rencontre ? Maintenant, à vos avis : qui vient de s'en prendre à Bella ? Ne cherchez pas de nom, je n'en ai pas donné. Juste : ami ou ennemi de son père ? **

**A samedi prochain, et merci de me lire.**

**Bisous**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Bonjour,**

**On est samedi, donc c'est jour de parution ! **

**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews : Bellaandedwardamour, Alvina26, calimero59, memette (diminutif d'Emmett sans doute ?) et lili70. **

**Visiblement je vous ai laissé à un endroit crucial, donc je vous laisse lire la suite. **

Edward roulait vite. Il voulait vite rentrer, parce qu'un mauvais pressentiment le prenait aux tripes. Il avait trouvé un emploi à mi-temps, comme serveur dans un restaurant, et venait juste de finir l'entretien. Le gérant lui avait annoncé qu'il avait la place, et qu'il pouvait commencer le lundi suivant, soit dans trois jours.

Il n'aimait pas l'idée de laisser Bella seule, mais elle était une grande fille, et il devait absolument essayer de rembourser, au moins un peu, Jasper et Emmett. Il passa à l'épicerie, et acheta des pâtes, du chocolat parce que Bella aimait ça, et du gel douche.

Il allait entrer dans sa voiture lorsque son téléphone sonna. Intrigué, il vit qu'il s'agissait d'Emmett.

Emmett était digne d'un roman. Bien bâti, c'était une force de la nature lorsqu'il s'agissait de cogner sur les autres, mais quand il était avec sa femme, Rosalie, il devenait pire qu'un nounours. Il avait le cœur sur la main lorsque ses amis étaient en jeu. En revanche, hors de question pour ses ennemis de rivaliser en force avec lui : un combat contre lui et l'on était assuré de perdre.

-Salut mec !

-Hey Emmett ! Quoi de neuf ?

-Je voulais te faire une surprise, mais quelqu'un est passé avant moi.

-Quoi ?

Le cœur d'Edward avait accéléré : que voulait dire son ami ? Emmett se taisait, et Edward entendait des bruits de voiture.

-Emmett, où es-tu ?

Il n'osait pas en dire plus, de peur de comprendre.

-Respire Edward : ta copine est avec moi. Le type n'avait pas tellement envie de la lâcher, mais bon, il a dû faire avec.

-Elle va bien ?

-Un peu étourdie, mais elle s'en remettra. Où est-ce que je te retrouve ?

Le cerveau d'Edward fonctionnait à plein régime : qui les avait retrouvés ? Comment ? Combien étaient-ils en réalité ?

-Va chez Jasper, mais assure-toi de ne pas être suivi.

-Ok. J'y suis d'ici une heure.

Edward souffla : que pouvait-il faire de plus ?

-J'arrive.

Il monta dans sa voiture en trombe et démarra aussitôt. Son esprit partait en direction de Bella tandis que son pied taquinait l'accélérateur. Comment allait-elle réellement ? Elle devait être terrifiée, alors qu'elle avait réussie à se faire à l'idée de ne plus revoir sa famille.

Il roula vite sur la voie rapide, essayant de calmer son cœur.

« _Bella va bien, Emmett te l'a dit ! Elle ne craint plus rien._ »

Que faire maintenant ? Ils allaient devoir fuir de nouveau, mais pour où ? Ils devaient brouiller les pistes, et où pourraient-ils mieux réussir que dans une grande ville ? Alors il pensa à New York. Certes, il allait falloir trouver un logement rapidement, un boulot peut-être. Ils allaient devoir se méfier, mais ils seraient peut-être plus à l'abri qu'à Portland.

Enfin il prit la bretelle de sortie qui menait vers le centre-ville. Il avait mis à peine une heure. Jasper serait déjà rentré, mais pas Alice. Elle travaillait en tant que dessinatrice de mode, et son boulot lui prenait beaucoup de temps, parce qu'elle aimait s'investir dans ce milieu, et que son travail lui plaisait. A peine garé devant la petite maison, il sauta de la voiture et frappa à la porte. Ce fut Emmett qui lui ouvrit.

-Eh ben, t'étais attendu toi !

Ils se donnèrent l'accolade, puis Emmett fit rentrer son ami pour le conduire à l'étage, dans les chambres. Ils trouvèrent Jasper qui examinait le crâne de Bella qui dormait. Il se tourna vers les deux garçons et sourit.

-Elle va bien, assura-t-il à Edward. Elle a été droguée, sûrement pour ne pas poser de problème.

-Tu sais qui c'est ?

-Les hommes de Charlie. Je ne sais pas comment ils ont eu l'info.

Il se leva et lui et Emmett descendirent, laissant Edward seul avec Bella. Celle-ci dormait tranquillement, aussi Edward la laissa-t-elle se reposer, décidant de ne pas rester seul, au risque de faire une bêtise. Serrant les poings, il rejoignit ses amis.

-Alors, tu vas faire quoi ? demanda Jasper en sirotant une bière.

-Je pense repartir. New York semble idéal pour se fondre dans la masse, soupira Edward en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil. Trouver un logement ne devrait pas être difficile.

-En attendant, viens habiter chez moi, suggéra Emmett. Ça laissera un peu plus de temps à Bella pour se remettre. Et puis, je pense que Rose sera contente de connaître celle qui a fait tourner la tête à Edward Cullen. Au fait, qu'est-ce qu'elle….

C'est à ce moment-là qu'ils entendirent un hurlement provenant de l'étage : Bella. Il y eu un coup sourd, et Edward ne se posa aucune question : il courut comme un fou. Il trouva Bella recroquevillée derrière la porte, pleurant à grands sanglots. Il se jeta sur elle et la prit dans ses bras.

-Chut Bella, c'est fini. Tu es en sécurité.

Il la berça, l'apaisant à l'aide de mots rassurants, chuchotés tendrement. Il n'aimait pas la voir pleurer, et la sentir s'accrocher à lui comme elle le faisait l'aidait à se sentir plus fort dans sa décision de l'avoir sauvée.

Enfin, au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle sembla se calmer, et ses sanglots diminuèrent. Ils restèrent collés l'un à l'autre, Edward résistant à l'envie de s'emparer de ses lèvres. A la place, il déposa un tendre baiser sur les cheveux de sa belle.

-Mieux ?

Elle hocha la tête en reniflant, sans se séparer d'Edward.

-J'ai eu si peur, confessa-t-elle bientôt à voix basse, comme pour elle-même. J'ai cru que je ne te reverrai plus. J'ai cru qu'ils t'avaient fait du mal, qu'ils voulaient me…

-Non Bella, je les empêcherai de te faire du mal. Je ne te quitte plus.

Elle le serra contre elle, et il soupira d'aise. Il avait eu si peur lui aussi ! Aller chez Emmett semblait une bonne idée, mais avant il devrait vérifier que personne ne le suivait. Lentement, il l'écarta pour se relever, avant de l'aider. Il l'attira de nouveau à lui et ils descendirent rejoindre les autres.

Alice venait d'arriver, et il semblait qu'elle soit clean. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Bella avant de regarder fixement Edward qui se contenta de hausser les épaules. Ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre, Bella ne voulant plus desserrer son étreinte.

-Nous partirons cette nuit, déclara Edward. Avant, je voudrais retourner à la maison de Jasper, et essayer de trouver comment ils nous ont trouvé.

-Ils m'ont peut-être suivie, dit soudain Alice. Je n'y ai pas fait attention.

Mais Edward secoua la tête.

-Non, ils n'avaient aucune raison de savoir qu'elle était ici. Peut-être nous ont-ils trouvé au motel, et que…

Cette fois, ce fut Jasper qui répondit.

-Je l'aurais remarqué. Personne ne nous courrait après, j'en mets ma tête à couper.

-Alors c'est ma faute.

Le silence qui suivit la déclaration de Bella glaça le sang d'Edward. Comment pourrait-elle être coupable ?

-Si j'avais appelé la maison, ils auraient pu nous trouver ?

-C'est possible, déclara Emmett. S'ils étaient sûrs que tu ne sois pas morte. Tu as appelé chez toi ?

Bella éclata en sanglots, encore une fois.

-Je voulais juste… entendre la voix de ma mère une dernière fois ! Je voulais…

Edward se raidit, et pour éviter de frapper Bella, il se leva.

-Mais tu es folle ? Je ne t'ai pas assez avertie?

-Je suis désolée Edward, continua-t-elle en le regardant d'un air désolé. Je pensais que… Je n'ai pas cru que…

Elle hoquetait, mais Edward voyait rouge. Il faisait tout pour la sauver, et elle les mettait en danger, tous les deux, mais aussi Alice, Jasper…

-Je… Je vais partir, décréta soudain Bella en se levant. Comme ça, ils ne vous feront pas de mal.

Elle regarda Edward droit dans les yeux, et il se sentit mal.

-Je te remercie Edward, mais tu n'as pas à risquer ta vie pour moi. Pardonne-moi !

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, décidée à première vue. Alice fut la plus prompte à réagir : elle bondit et attrapa Bella par la taille.

-Montons nous rafraichir un peu, conseilla-t-elle. Si tu dois partir, tu as besoin d'être reposée.

Bella la regarda, surprise, mais acquiesça et se laissa conduire par la fiancée de Jasper. En la regardant s'éloigner, Edward laissa son souffle s'échapper. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait cessé de respirer. Il se laissa tomber lourdement, peu assuré de tenir encore sur ses jambes.

-Bon Dieu ! jura-t-il. Comment ai-je pu être aussi bête ?

-Ne te blâme pas Edward ! Elle a avoué, et elle sait qu'elle a fait une bêtise. En plus, elle a déclaré que c'était une dernière fois. Elle te croit.

-Mais elle a failli partir ! J'ai risqué de la perdre ! Est-ce que tu comprends ce que ça veut dire pour moi ?

Jasper hocha la tête devant l'expression de douleur de son ami.

-Je comprends, je t'assure. Je serais pareil s'il s'agissait d'Alice.

-Avoue que tu as failli la frapper ! accusa Emmett, changeant de sujet.

-Quoi ? Non !

Mais Edward se tut : il ne trompait personne, sinon lui-même. Ses poings le démangeaient encore, reste de la violence de ses sentiments. Depuis tout petit, il avait toujours tout réglé par la violence, même si c'était une violence différente de celle de James et son père.

-Je devrais peut-être aller la voir… commença-t-il.

-A mon avis, laisse faire Alice ! suggéra Jasper. Bella doit être perdue, et tu risques de t'en vouloir si tu lui fais du mal.

Edward acquiesça, bien qu'il eu horreur l'idée de frapper Bella. Il valait mieux la laisser se reposer quelques heures.

-Tu pars toujours cette nuit ?

Emmett le regardait, curieux. Contre toute attente, Edward secoua la tête.

-Non. Je veux me planquer à la maison de Jasper, pour voir ce qui se passe. Un jour ou deux, pas plus. Si tu veux, tu peux retourner voir Rosalie, je te rejoindrais plus tard.

Les yeux d'Emmett firent l'aller-retour entre le premier étage et Edward qui haussa les épaules.

-Je ne lui ferais rien, tu le sais. Mais pourquoi vous souciez d'elle ?

Edward ne comprenait pas : il acceptait volontiers de se faire tuer pour Bella, mais c'était logique puisqu'il l'aimait. Pourquoi les autres le feraient-ils ?

-Tu tiens à elle, c'est une raison suffisante à mes yeux.

La réponse d'Emmett coupa le souffle d'Edward.

-Et puis, je commencer à bien l'aimer, ajouta Jasper. Elle est attachante.

Edward sourit : oh oui ! Bella était attachante, innocente, insouciante des dangers qui la guettaient.

**Alors ? Rassurés ?**

**Petite annonce : j'ai commencé une nouvelle fiction, que vous trouverez dans mon profil : « Les vampires sont-ils tous les mêmes ? ». J'espère que vous aimerez et que je vous y retrouverais.**

**A samedi pour la suite.**

**Bisous**


	10. Chapitre 10

**Bonjour !**

**C'est encore moi pour un nouveau chapitre ! Cette fois-ci, voyons ce que pense Bella de tout ça.**

**Merci pour vos mises en alerte/favoris, à chaque fois un peu plus nombreuses. Et bien sûr, merci pour vos reviews ! Merci donc à Helimoen, Bellaandedwardamour, memette(c'est vrai, Emmett est super balèse !), lyli13, Aurelie-Leon (_Merci encore pour ton compliment^^), _calimero59, mon impatiente qui me fait aussi patienter (chacun son tour, na !), lili70.**

**Pour les non-inscrites : **

**melanie Twilight : Eh bien, je suis contente que ça te plaise, et je suis flattée que ce soit l'une de tes préférées. Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi.**

**diana : La suite arrive plus bas, et j'espère que tu aimeras autant que tu as aimé le début. Merci pour ta review !**

**Bonne lecture (Je rappelle que je ne fais que jouer avec les personnages, ils ne m'appartiennent pas).**

Bella retenait ses pleurs. Alice tentait de lui changer les idées, mais rien n'y faisait : elle pensait à sa bêtise, et à ce que ça avait failli lui coûter. Elle avait failli ne plus jamais revoir Edward. C'était la seule chose dont elle avait pris conscience. Mais pourquoi penser autant à quelqu'un qui vous a enlevé ?

« _Il ne m'a pas enlevée. Il m'a sauvée, et joue avec sa vie pour me protéger. Je lui dois tout._ »

Elle avait voulu partir, pour le sauver, mais aussi pour ne plus le voir : elle l'avait déçue, et elle n'arrivait pas à s'en excuser. Elle avait fait une énorme erreur, mais elle ne voulait plus en faire.

Désormais, son esprit jouait avec ses nerfs : Edward voulait-il encore s'encombrer d'elle ? Il fallait qu'elle lui parle, qu'elle s'excuse, qu'elle plaide sa cause, mais elle n'osait même pas aller le voir, ayant trop peur de ce qui allait se passer. Elle avait vu son visage, rouge de fureur, ses poings serrés prêts à la frapper, ses yeux verts qui la fixaient méchamment.

Alice était assise au bord du lit, où Bella était allongée, et lui caressait le dos, en silence. Peu à peu, Bella s'endormait, mais elle avait peur de fermer les yeux : et si Edward la quittait, la laissant seule ?

-Alice ?

-Oui ?

-Tu crois … qu'Edward m'en veut beaucoup ?

-Non, je ne crois pas. Il t'apprécie beaucoup.

-Mais il avait l'air si en colère !

-Il a eu peur. Il ne veut pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Dors maintenant, tout va bien.

Bella, un peu rassurée par ces paroles, ferma les yeux, se laissant aller.

Elle se réveilla seule. Il faisait nuit, mais des chuchotements se faisaient entendre au rez-de-chaussée. Elle se leva doucement et alla jusqu'à la porte entrouverte. Il s'agissait d'Edward et Jasper.

-J'y vais. Je ne veux pas que Bella sache où je vais. Je te fais confiance.

Jasper posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

-Ne t'en fais pas, elle sera en sécurité.

-Merci.

« _Oh non ! Il va m'abandonner !_ » pensa Bella avec panique.

Sans qu'elle comprenne ce qu'elle faisait, elle descendit l'escalier, se tordant la cheville au passage, et se jeta contre Edward en pleurant.

-Reste, je t'en supplie ! Ne m'abandonne pas ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans toi ? Je ne veux pas que tu partes !

Edward ne bougea pas pendant une seconde, puis il serra fort Bella dans ses bras.

-Mais Bella, dit-il d'une voix douce, je ne vais nulle part.

-Je t'ai entendu !

Il sembla gêné, mais Jasper intervint.

-Il va revenir, si c'est ça qui te fait peur.

Bella leva la tête, pour savoir si Jasper disait la vérité.

-Je ne comptais pas partir sans toi Bella.

Il lui fit un sourire en coin en caressant ses cheveux. Il la prit par les épaules en la conduisant vers le canapé.

-Ecoute Bella, je vais juste m'absenter un jour ou deux. Je dois savoir quelque chose avant que nous partions. Tu seras en sécurité ici. Jasper et Alice s'occuperont de toi.

-Tu reviendras, c'est sûr ?

Edward éclata de rire, et Bella se renfrogna. Pourquoi se moquait-il d'elle ? Elle était terrifiée, par de nombreuses choses, et Edward se moquait d'elle.

-Bien sûr que oui ! Je ne t'ai pas sauvée pour te laisser te débrouiller maintenant. Tu as compris que tu ne devais pas appeler ta famille, je pense.

Bella hocha la tête, les yeux au sol, honteuse. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, en proie à l'effroi : Edward ne serait pas là à son réveil, il ne serait pas là pour la rassurer, pour la protéger… Il dû comprendre puisqu'il lui prit sa main libre qu'elle serra avec force.

-Bella, je te _promets_ de revenir.

Une larme s'échappa de l'œil de la jeune fille : elle avait si peur ! Elle comprenait que ce qu'il voulait faire était dangereux, sinon il n'aurait pas pris la peine de s'expliquer aussi longuement. Mais elle ravala ses sanglots et hocha la tête, faute de pouvoir parler. Elle devait se montrer courageuse pour qu'Edward soit fière d'elle.

-Maintenant, va te recoucher.

-Quand reviens-tu ?

-Bientôt, promit-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

Puis il se leva, donna une poignée de main à Jasper et sortit. Ne sachant que faire, Bella restait là, contemplant la porte, ne voulant pas bouger tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas ouverte à nouveau pour entrer.

-Bella ?

Elle tourna la tête vers Jasper.

-Il est tard, viens !

Il lui tendit la main, qu'elle prit lentement. Elle se sentait épuisée, vidée moralement, et ne voulait plus qu'une chose : dormir, jusqu'au retour d'Edward.

-Il ne fait rien de dangereux, n'est-ce pas ? voulut-elle quand même savoir.

Jasper ne répondit pas, se contentant de serrer la main de Bella. Il attendit qu'elle soit couchée avant d'aller lui-même s'allonger. Cette nuit-là, Bella rêva qu'elle embrassait Edward.

Ce fut Alice qui la réveilla en tirant les rideaux, amenant la lumière du soleil dans la chambre. Bella grogna, voulant encore dormir, mais Alice se montra intraitable.

-Non non, je ne te laisserai pas faire ! Allez, une belle journée nous attend !

-Mais que diable veux-tu faire ?

-Les boutiques !

Bella se redressa, réveillée tout à coup.

-Mais… Edward a dit que… Et si quelqu'un me reconnaissait ?

Alice lui sourit, un sourire carnassier. Lorsqu'elle s'approcha du lit en sautillant, Bella comprit que son amie était shootée, et ça lui faisait peur.

-Personne ne te reconnaîtra une fois que tu seras passée entre mes mains, je te le garantis.

-Jasper est d'accord ?

Bella ne se voyait pas marcher des heures durant dans des boutiques, rien que pour admirer des vêtements.

-Il sera d'accord, ce soir. Et puis, il te faut des habits ! New York a un autre climat, et tu risque d'avoir froid. On avance dans l'hiver.

-Avec quel argent ? Je n'ai rien !

-Il n'est pas question que tu payes. C'est mon cadeau de bienvenue.

-Bienvenue ?

-Ben oui, dans notre monde dépravé !

Alice éclata de rire, choquant Bella.

-Allez, viens manger, ensuite tu passes à la douche, et je fais de toi une nouvelle fille !

Soupirant, Bella se leva, tirée par Alice qui l'entraina à la cuisine où un petit-déjeuner classique était servi. Bella prit du bacon, des œufs et deux tartines de beurre. Elle prit son temps, tandis qu'Alice passait des coups de téléphone. D'après ce que Bella comprenait, Alice s'excusait de ne pas aller travailler, prétextant une sœur malade.

Bella n'en revenait pas : elles se connaissaient depuis quelques jours, et déjà Alice la traitait comme une véritable amie, la faisant passer avant son travail, auquel elle tenait beaucoup, selon Jasper. Et Bella avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi une droguée faisait ça. Normalement, elle était censée tout tenter pour se procurer une nouvelle dose, or là, Bella sentait que c'était naturel pour Alice d'être sous l'influence de la drogue. Et le fait que Jasper ne dise rien, que cette addiction semble naturelle conduisait Bella à changer d'avis sur la drogue.

Lorsqu'Alice revint dans la cuisine, Bella décida de dire ce qu'elle pensa.

-Dis-moi Alice, tu connais beaucoup de monde qui se drogue ?

-Dans le milieu où je travaille, c'est assez courant. Pourquoi ?

-Eh bien, quand on te voit, on se dit que la drogue, ce n'est pas dangereux.

-Ne crois pas ça ! N'y touche jamais, c'est un conseil ! Mais j'ai fait ce choix, et je gère les doses que je prends. Parfois, c'est dur de résister à en prendre un peu plus, mais Jasper m'aide. Et puis, j'aime ce sentiment de légèreté.

Bella ne dit rien, réfléchissant à ces paroles. Elle termina son petit-déjeuner et fila sous la douche, suivie par une petite boule de nerfs aux cheveux noirs. Une fois habillée, Alice la fit asseoir devant une coiffeuse et entreprit de la maquiller. Cela prit une heure, puis Alice posa une perruque sur la tête de son amie avant de la tourner vers le miroir.

Bella ne se reconnaissait pas. Elle était blonde maintenant, ses yeux ressortaient, on les voyait plus grands. Le rouge à lèvres était mis d'une telle manière que le dessin de la bouche avait changé.

-C'est moi ?

Bella n'en revenait toujours pas. Alice éclata de rire.

-Bien sûr que c'est toi ! Et maintenant, en ville ! Les magasins ne vont pas nous attendre !

La jeune fille réprima un énorme soupir avant de suivre Alice qui la tirait par le poignet.

Bella bailla pour la 56ème fois. Alice l'avait traînée dans les magasins durant toute la matinée, et Bella en avait plus que marre. En effet, son amie achetait des tas d'habits trop voyants au goût de Bella, et elle n'avait rien pour lui rembourser.

-Allez Bella, un dernier effort ! Juste cette boutique, et je te laisse tranquille !

Ladite Bella regarda autour d'elle, cherchant du regard si quelqu'un avait entendu Alice, mais personne ne faisait attention à elles.

-Tais-toi ! la morigéna Bella.

-Détends-toi ! Alors, tu viens ?

Et Bella suivit son amie jusqu'au magasin de chaussures, où Alice acheta une paire de bottes fourrées, une paire d'escarpins et des baskets. Enfin, elles prirent le chemin du retour, jusqu'à ce que le téléphone d'Alice sonne. Elle répondit rapidement, et Bella comprit qu'il s'agissait de son travail. Quand elle raccrocha, elle se tourna vers Bella, la fixant avec des yeux perçants.

-Je dois aller voir mon boss, c'est urgent. Tu sauras rentrer toute seule ?

Bella se refit mentalement le chemin à parcourir, avant de répondre.

-Aucun problème.

-Je te donne la clé. Jasper sera de retour avant moi je pense. Evite de lui dire pour le shopping, je lui dirai ce soir. Quand tu arrives, ferme tout à clé, et n'ouvre à personne. Compris ?

Bella hocha la tête, et Alice continua, tout en lui donnant le trousseau de clés.

-Si tu as l'impression que quelqu'un te suit, ne rentre pas directement, et reste toujours là où il y a du monde. Ok ?

Bella hocha de nouveau la tête. Alice la serra dans ses bras, puis partit en coup de vent, laissant son amie hébétée. Celle-ci jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle, à la limite de la paranoïa, puis elle fila vers la maison de Jasper et Alice. Elle fixait chaque passant, s'attendant à ce que l'un d'entre eux se jette sur elle, mais lorsqu'elle tourna dans la rue de Jasper, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement : il ne lui était rien arrivé ! Elle fit jouer la clé dans la serrure, et entra, refermant à clé derrière elle.

Elle se sentait en sécurité dans cette maison, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Aussi monta-t-elle les paquets dans sa chambre, en se demandant si elle pourrait acheter une valise pour tout mettre dedans.

Que faire en attendant ? Il était encore tôt pour faire le repas, et les livres ne la tentaient pas. Elle choisit donc de regarder la télé, qu'elle alluma avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il y avait un flash d'information, où l'on parlait d'une fusillade à New York.

« _Et c'est là qu'on va habiter ! Mon Dieu, j'espère vraiment ne pas assister à ça !_ »

Un film reprit, et doucement Bella s'endormit.

Une sensation de froid l'envahit avant d'ouvrir les yeux : un objet glacé était contre sa tempe. Avant d'avoir totalement repris conscience, elle entendit un soupir : quelqu'un était avec elle, à côté d'elle ! Edward ? Elle ouvrit les yeux, et un cri se perdit dans sa gorge.

-Crie, chuchota l'homme qui pointait un révolver contre sa peau, et je te troue la cervelle.

-Comment m'avez-vous trouvée ?

Etrangement, Bella n'avait pas peur. Elle savait qu'elle allait mourir un jour ou l'autre, elle l'avait compris en se réveillant chez Jasper la première fois. Mais elle n'avait pas supposé que ce serait aussi tôt. Elle n'avait pas dit au-revoir à Edward, elle n'avait pas remercié Alice pour sa gentillesse, elle n'avait pas dit à Jasper qu'elle l'aimait bien, ni remercié Emmett pour l'avoir sauvée.

-J'ai vu ta photo dans un journal spécial.

Bella ignorait de quoi il parlait, mais elle savait qu'il la connaissait.

-Je vais revenir, douce Bella. Quand tes amis croiront qu'il n'y a plus de danger. Je reviendrai, et je te tuerai.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il y a un gros contrat sur toi.

-Mais pourquoi attendre ?

Elle ne voulait pas que les autres soient en danger : si il la tuait maintenant, Edward serait en sécurité, alors que s'il revenait, Edward pourrait se faire tuer.

-J'aime voir les autres souffrir, et je crois que plus j'attendrai, plus je verrai la tristesse et le désespoir dans leur jolis yeux. Je te tuerai, et s'ils m'en empêchent, alors je les tuerai eux. Au revoir, Bella !

C'était ce qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre, ce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il arrive. Mais elle ne put protester : l'homme lui donna un coup de poing qui l'assomma.

**Euh... J'ai coupé au mauvais endroit ? Oups...**

**Une idée pour la suite ? Emmett qui arrive sur son cheval blanc ? Edward qui arrive, l'épée à la main ? Alice qui déboule avec sa bombe au poivre ?**

**Merci pour votre fidélité, et à samedi prochain ! **

**Bisous**


	11. Chapitre 11 et 12

**Bonjour,**

**Pas de grand blabla aujourd'hui, alors je dirai juste merci pour vos reviews et vos mises en alerte/favoris. Le chapitre est un peu court, mais j'essayerai de me rattraper la prochaine fois.**

**Bonne lecture.**

Edward était dans sa voiture, surveillant la rue. Personne n'était venu dans la petite maison au bord de la mer, signe que le type venu enlever Bella était seul, sans acolyte. Edward allait bientôt pouvoir rentrer, et revoir Bella.

Il avait été touché par l'attitude de la jeune fille lors de son départ, et ses larmes avait failli le faire renoncer, mais il avait prit sur lui et était parti, la laissant aux bons soins de Jasper. Edward savait que Bella était en sécurité là-bas, et qu'elle pouvait vivre un peu normalement. La fuite reprendrait bientôt, et la prochaine étape était chez Emmett.

Il but une gorgée de café, acheté plus tôt dans la matinée. Il songeait à Bella, encore et toujours. Chaque jour, il voyait la peur au fond de ses yeux, il percevait ses hésitations à vivre aussi bien que possible, sans sursauter à chaque bruit.

Edward se donna encore une journée, avant de repartir chez Jasper. Demain matin, il retrouverait Bella, et ensembles ils pourraient se rendre ailleurs, à l'abri.

* * *

Lorsque Jasper rentra chez lui, il découvrit Bella endormie sur le canapé. Il contourna le meuble pour aller la couvrir, quand il remarqua le bleu à l'angle de son visage. Il fronça les sourcils, remarquant l'absence d'Alice, et décida de réveiller leur invitée. Celle-ci se couvrit le visage en criant.

-Chut Bella, c'est moi Jasper !

Bella le regarda, surprise, et se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant. Jasper la laissa pleurer longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'Alice revienne. Celle-ci vit la scène mais ne dit rien, et elle alla se placer à côté de Jasper, consolant son amie.

-Bella, que s'est-il passé ? demanda enfin Jasper.

Mais elle se contenta de secouer la tête, agitée de sanglots. Elle se calma enfin, épuisée, au bout d'une heure. Alice répéta la question de Jasper, mais Bella hésita avant de répondre.

-Rien, j'ai fait un cauchemar.

Jasper ne commenta pas, mais il n'en crut pas un mot. Il se demandait d'où venait l'hématome au coin de son œil, mais il ne dit rien. Il se leva et alla passer un coup de fil à Edward. Alice, quant à elle, resta avec Bella en lui tenant la main.

Lorsque Jasper revint, Bella était partie dans sa chambre, et Alice lui raconta.

-On faisait les boutiques, et…

-Quoi, tu l'as emmenée en ville ? Tu sais qu'Edward va me tuer pour ça ! Elle aurait pu se faire reconnaître !

-Elle était suffisamment bien déguisée, et personne ne nous a suivit. Mais le bureau a appelé, et je devais y aller, alors je l'ai laissée rentrée seule. C'était fermé, quand tu es arrivé, non ?

-Oui, mais ça ne veut rien dire.

Jasper se morigénait, furieux contre lui-même. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas laisser de côté ses responsabilités au boulot.

-Allez ! Reconnaît que je me suis bien débrouillée, et qu'elle a seulement fait un mauvais rêve !

-Et dedans, elle voulait cogner quelqu'un ?

Alice s'arrêta, perplexe.

-Tu n'as pas remarqué son bleu ? Il saute pourtant aux yeux !

Alice se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Mais égale à elle-même, elle se releva, embrassa Jasper sur la joue avant de monter voir Bella.

Jasper se laissa tomber dans le canapé, essayant de voir quelle explication il pourrait donner à Edward. Il devait avant tout tenter de voir si quelqu'un surveillait la maison, au cas où. Il n'était pas tranquille, et il voulait vraiment savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Bella semblait plus terrifiée que la veille. Pourquoi ?

Alice revint peu après, sautillante. Elle sauta sur les genoux de son amoureux et commença à plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Jasper cessa de penser aussitôt à Bella pour penser à l'instant présent.

Alice faisait le dîner, et Jasper se secoua : il devait faire parler Bella. Il avertit Alice qu'il ne voulait pas être dérangé et monta voir leur invitée. Celle-ci était sur le lit, au milieu, recroquevillée sur elle-même.

-Bella ?

Elle tourna la tête vers Jasper et laissa échapper un soupir. Visiblement, elle s'attendait à pire que lui. Jasper s'assit sur le bord du lit, l'observant. Il prit une grande inspiration, cherchant ses mots.

-Ecoutes Bella, tu peux arrêter de mentir ?

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux avant de se tasser encore plus.

-J'ai fait un mauvais rêve, c'est tout, maugréa-t-elle.

-Tu imagines que je vais te croire ? Comment as-tu fait, dans ce cas, pour te cogner si fort que tu as laissé un hématome bien visible ?

Bella blanchit mais serra les lèvres.

-Très bien, ne me dis rien, mais Edward risque de mal le prendre. Il va être furieux.

Lui-même l'était, d'une part pour avoir été négligent, d'autre part parce que cette jeune fille effrayée lui tenait tête, et ensuite parce qu'il réalisait qu'Alice pouvait être en danger.

-Je me suis cognée contre la porte en arrivant, en voulant aller trop vite.

-Tu penses être crédible ? Vraiment ?

Jasper n'en revenait pas de l'aplomb de Bella. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle avait plus peur de celui qui l'avait frappée que de lui. Il joua une dernière carte. Il se leva, furieux.

-Ecoute-moi bien Bella, arrête de te payer ma tête, ok ? Tu peux embobiner Edward, mais pas moi. Alors, tu vas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé, ou sinon…

La main levée, il attendit qu'elle parle, mais rien ne vint. Elle tremblait mais ne desserrait pas la bouche.

_« Gamine trop têtue !_ » pensa Jasper en grognant, avant de sortir de la chambre pour calmer ses pulsions meurtrières.

Au départ, il avait voulu jouer la carte du remord, pour qu'elle pense qu'elle les mettait tous en danger, mais au dernier moment sa fureur avait pris le dessus.

Alice attendait en bas de l'escalier, les lèvres pincées.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû. Maintenant, elle va encore plus se fermer.

-Rien à faire ! Qu'elle aille au diable !

-Je l'appelle pour manger ?

-Si elle a faim, elle descendra. J'estime avoir été assez patient.

Alice ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. D'habitude, il gardait son calme et savait parler aux gens. Mais là, son self-control avait été mis à mal. Et Jasper s'en voulait pour ça. Cependant, il était encore trop furieux pour y songer maintenant, et il décida de revoir sa position le lendemain.

Il se leva tôt pour se rendre à son travail. Il attendait une importante livraison, et tous les détails occultèrent les problèmes qu'il avait eus avec Bella. Alice se préparait aussi à partir, et il la vit écrire un mot pour son amie.

_Bella, Jasper et moi devons aller travailler. Fais comme chez toi, je serais vite de retour. Edward doit rentrer dans la matinée. _

_Bises_

_Alice_

Il embrassa sa petite-amie, lui assurant que c'était un ange de si bien s'occuper de Bella, puis il partit, lui recommandant de bien tout fermer.

**Alors ? Retour d'Edward au prochain chapitre.**

**A samedi pour la suite.**

**Bisous**


	12. Chapitre 13

**Bonjour !**

**Me revoilà avec la suite des aventures de Bella et Edward. **

**Merci beaucoup pour vos mises en alerte/favoris (je ne me lasse jamais de vous dire merci ^^). Et surtout merci pour vos reviews : czarnyciemno _(un pseudo assez compliqué. De quel origine ? Je suis très curieuse ^^)_, calimero59, Bellaandedwardamour, Alvina26 (_J'attends ton défi pour le prochain chapitre :D) _et lili70. **

**Le comportement de Jasper a choqué certaines, mais n'oubliez pas que nous sommes dans un monde entouré de violence. **

**Je vous souhaite bonne lecture. **

Edward roulait vite, faisant bien attention à ne pas être suivi. Il avait peur, non pour lui, mais pour Bella. Jasper lui avait seulement dit qu'ils avaient eu un souci, et Edward avait beau l'avoir pressé de questions, Jasper n'avait rien laissé filtrer.

Il n'avait qu'une hâte : se trouver un appartement à New York, et cesser de fuir. Ils allaient être bien là-bas, à l'abri de la foule anonyme. Bella pourrait trouver une occupation, peut-être un travail, et ils pourraient vivre sans se préoccuper d'être découverts.

Il arriva à 10 h 15 chez Jasper. Il toqua, s'attendant à trouver l'inépuisable Alice, puisque Jasper devait recevoir une livraison de marchandise, mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant que c'était Bella qui venait lui ouvrir ! Elle le laissa entrer et referma à clé derrière lui.

-Bonjour, sourit-elle faiblement sans s'approcher de lui.

-Bonjour !

Il lui fit un sourire en coin, ce qui sembla la rassurer. Elle alla se blottir aussitôt dans ses bras.

-Tout va bien ?

-Oui, souffla-t-elle. J'avais juste peur pour toi.

-Il ne faut pas, dit-il en l'entrainant dans la cuisine. Je sais très bien me débrouiller !

Il l'embrassa sur le front puis la repoussa doucement pour se servir un verre de lait et du pain de mie avec du beurre de cacahuètes. Il s'assit pour manger tandis qu'elle restait debout à l'observer.

-Alors, que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Il remarqua le raidissement de Bella mais ne dit rien, attendant qu'elle parle.

-Rien. J'ai juste fait un mauvais rêve, et Jasper est persuadé que quelqu'un est venu ici.

-Et pour ce vilain bleu ? dit-il en désignant le coin de son œil.

-Oh ça ? Une maladresse, rien de plus. Que fait-on maintenant ?

Il mâchonna, analysant ses réponses.

-Eh bien nous partons demain matin, le temps de faire quelques courses. Une fois chez Emmett, je chercherai un appartement à New York, et on pourra s'installer.

Bella hocha la tête en baissant les yeux. Edward la voyait hésitante.

-Bella ?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, timidement.

-Tu me le dirais, si quelque chose n'allait pas, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr, chuchota-t-elle. J'ai juste eu peur, c'est tout. Mon rêve avait l'air si réel…

Edward hocha la tête, peu dupe cependant. Il mangea, puis il demanda à Bella ce qu'elle voulait faire.

-Regarder la télé, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers le canapé.

Ils s'installèrent devant un film en silence, jusqu'à ce que Bella parle.

-Alice m'a emmenée faire les magasins.

Edward eut un temps d'arrêt, ouvrit la bouche pour finalement la refermer.

-Comment ?

-Nous avons été faire les boutiques.

-Mais Bella…

Il se tourna vers elle, ahuri.

-Tu te rends compte ?

-Eh bien quoi ? Ce n'est pas la mort ! Je sais, je n'ai pas d'argent, mais Alice a insisté pour m'acheter des habits pour New York.

Edward n'en revenait pas. Alice était-elle si bête ? Cherchait-elle les ennuis ? Il serra les poings en se levant, sentant qu'ils le démangeaient.

-Quoi ? Allez Edward ! Je n'en suis pas morte, et Alice a pris toutes les précautions.

La jeune fille était en colère et s'agitait. Où était la Bella apeurée d'il y a cinq minutes ? Etait-ce seulement pour le détourner ? Ou avait-elle décidée de le faire enrager ? C'était gagné, si c'était le but.

-Et si quelqu'un t'avait reconnue ? Tu penses à quoi Bella ?

-Je pense que j'en ai marre d'être enfermée ! répondit-elle en élevant la voix. Je voudrais pouvoir reprendre ma vie comme avant, mais je te fais confiance, en essayant de te croire. Pourtant je reste persuadée qu'il n'y a pas d'assassin sadique prêt à me torturer à tous les coins de rues !

-Assassin sadique ?

Bella se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ayant lâché une information en trop. Alors il s'était bien passé quelque chose, qui avait un rapport avec un assassin. Parce qu'en aucun cas Edward n'avait parlé d'assassin sadique à sa poursuite, juste des gens prêts à la tuer d'une balle dans la tête.

-Tu n'as pas dit ça ?

Mais le mal était fait, Edward était à nouveau soupçonneux.

-Tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber ! De toute façon, il est clair que toi tu as le droit de sortir, mais pas moi.

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça Bella, tu le sais. Serais-tu de mauvais poil ?

-Qui voulait me frapper il y a encore moins d'une minute ?

Edward haussa les épaules.

-Là n'est pas la question. Dis-moi !

-J'ai mal compris, voilà tout ! Maintenant, laisse-moi !

Et il la regarda monter à l'étage. Il s'efforça de respirer calmement, résistant à l'envie de monter coller une baffe à Bella. C'est à ce moment qu'Alice rentra.

-Tiens, bonjour ! Oh, toi, tu es en colère ! Bella serait-elle responsable ? Rassure-toi, elle a mis Jasper tellement en pétard qu'il ne lui a pas adressé la parole depuis hier soir ! Alors, tu as du nouveau ? Vous allez vous remettre en route ? Tu…

-Si tu me laissais en placer une ? ironisa Edward en l'embrassant affectueusement sur la joue.

Alice s'interrompit en lui souriant.

-Personne n'est revenu, j'en déduis donc que le type a agit seul. La ligne a dû être piratée, mais il devait agir en solo.

-Ouf, tant mieux !

-Et tu dis que Jasper a piqué une colère ?

Alice acquiesça.

-Tu aurais dû le voir ! Jamais je ne l'ai vu aussi en colère ! C'est parce qu'il a peur pour moi. En plus, il n'a pas apprécié le fait que j'emmène Bella avec moi en ville.

-Tu parles d'une idée ! Je te pensais suffisamment au courant des dangers.

-Je suis une pro du camouflage, rappela-t-elle. Personne ne l'a reconnue, quand bien même Charlie en personne l'aurait croisée.

-Je l'espère.

Alice lui tapota le bras.

-Tranquillise-toi ! Ta copine est à l'abri avec moi. Et puis, si ça peut te rassurer, elle n'aime pas le shopping.

Ce qui semblait quasiment une insulte à ses yeux. Edward pouffa.

-Bah, je suis sûre qu'elle a d'autres qualités à tes yeux. Quand rentre Jasper ?

-D'ici trois heures. Tu as faim ?

-Oui.

Alice alla faire à manger, tandis qu'Edward alla s'excuser auprès de Bella. Il frappa à la porte, attendant l'autorisation d'entrer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? cracha Bella à travers la porte.

Edward soupira. Ça allait être dur décidément.

-Je veux juste faire la paix. Demain, nous passerons presque la journée en voiture, et je ne veux pas avoir à te bâillonner pour que tu ne me cries pas dessus.

La porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant une Bella furieuse.

-Tu n'oserais pas !

-On parie ?

Bien sûr qu'il n'allait pas le faire, mais il ne voulait pas non plus une mauvaise ambiance ou un silence tendu. Rien de plus mauvais lors d'un long trajet.

Elle laissa la porte ouverte et repartit ranger ses quelques habits dans un sac. Au grand agacement d'Edward, elle se servait de son bras blessé.

-Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi Bella. La cohabitation est compliquée, mais il va falloir se serrer les coudes. A New York, tu auras plus de liberté.

-Alors pourquoi on s'arrête chez Emmett ?

-Tu ne veux pas ?

Bella haussa les épaules.

-Je veux être indépendante, ne pas être un poids pour toi.

-Tu ne l'es pas.

-Tu risques ta vie pour moi ! C'est déjà trop à mon goût.

-Très bien, alors on va directement à New York.

-Merci, répondit simplement Bella.

Edward redescendit pour appeler Emmett. Celui-ci ne se vexa pas, pensant aussi que ça pouvait être une bonne idée. Il proposa de passer de temps en temps chez eux, dès qu'ils auraient trouvé quelque chose, et Edward accepta avec plaisir. Il aimait bien Emmett, et il savait que c'était un allié de taille en cas d'ennui.

Jasper revint, et les deux garçons passèrent leur fin d'après-midi devant le sport à la télé.

**Alors ? Comment avez-vous trouvé l'attitude d'Edward ? J'attends vos avis.**

**Merci de me lire, vraiment. A samedi prochain.**

**Bisous**


	13. Chapitre 14

**Bonjour à toutes ! (et à tous ?)**

**Voilà la suite du samedi. On avance, on avance...**

**Merci pour vos mises en alerte et favoris, et surtout merci pour vos reviews : Alvina26 (_celui-là m'a donné du fil à retordre ^^_), czarniciemno et oliveronica cullen massen. **

**Pour celles qui lisent sans jamais avoir donné leur avis : je ne ferai pas de chantage, mais sachez que partager son imagination est difficile, parce que l'on ne sait pas si ça plaît ou non. Laisser juste un mot, une petite phrase, même une seule review pour une fiction, permet à l'auteur de continuer à progresser et surtout lui donne envie de partager plus.**

**Enfin, je rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais qu'ils sont le fruit de l'imagination de la grande S.M.**

**Ceci dit, place à la lecture !**

Alice resta discuter avec Bella : elle ne voulait pas quitter sa chambre, de peur de se retrouver devant Jasper. Il lui avait fait peur la veille, chose qu'Alice trouvait ridicule. Même si Bella aimait bien Jasper, elle l'avait trouvé un peu trop violent, et elle savait qu'elle ne dirait rien de son agression. Alice essayait aussi de la faire parler, mais Bella restait sur ses positions : elle avait fait un mauvais rêve, et son bleu était dû à une maladresse.

Elle ne voulait rien dire, parce qu'au fond d'elle, elle était terrifiée. Cet homme pouvait les suivre jusqu'à New York, et faire du mal à Edward, et cela elle ne le voulait sous aucun prétexte. Qui était-il ? Que lien avait-il avec son père ? Qui avait placé ce « contrat » sur sa tête ? Ami ou ennemi de son père ?

Certes, elle n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de contact avec lui, mais pourquoi aurait-il voulu sa mort ? Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ça. Edward lui avait-il menti sur ce point ?

Elle lui en voulait pour sa réaction, un peu plus tôt, quand elle avait donné son avis au sujet de leurs conditions de vie. Elle n'avait pas envisagé qu'Edward le prendrait aussi violemment, et elle espérait qu'il lui pardonnerait. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui en veuille, et elle n'arrivait pas à être en colère longtemps après lui.

Comment allait être leur vie à New York ? Dans la Grande Pomme ? Tout serait immense bien sûr, et elle essayait de s'y préparer. Mais elle s'inquiétait encore de comment ils allaient vivre, et où. Elle essayait de se faire une idée, en vain.

Lors du repas, l'ambiance était détendue, mais Bella n'adressa pas la parole à Edward. Elle discuta surtout avec Alice, regardant de temps en temps en direction d'Edward. Celui-ci semblait s'évertuer à faire de même.

Finalement, Edward prit la décision de partir de suite après le repas.

-Conduire de nuit ne te dérange pas ? demanda Alice.

-Non, et je préfère être plus vite sur les routes. Une fois sur place, je connais quelques personnes qui pourront nous aider. Au pire, si on ne trouve rien au bout de deux jours, on ira faire une pause chez Emmett.

Bella n'aimait pas cette idée : celui qui l'avait retrouvée ici pouvait la retrouver chez Emmett. Pourtant elle ne dit rien, et laissa Edward tirer ses plans.

Une fois la vaisselle faite, après avoir dit au revoir à leurs hôtes, Edward et Bella prirent congés. Les affaires furent rangées dans le coffre, et ils partirent. Edward fit quelques détours, à la surprise de Bella.

-Tu vérifies que nous ne sommes pas suivis, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, répondit-il après un coup d'œil dans le rétro.

-Pourtant tu étais sûr que personne ne nous avait reconnus.

C'était une affirmation, sinon Edward ne serait jamais parti. Bella en était persuadée.

-C'est vrai, reconnut-il, mais deux précautions valent mieux qu'une. Maintenant, tu devrais dormir. La nuit va être longue.

Bella laissa son regard errer sur les paysages éclairés par les lampadaires, puis ils sortirent de la ville, et les yeux de Bella se fermèrent peu à peu.

Elle s'éveilla quand Edward arrêta la voiture sur un parking sur une aire d'autoroute. Elle gémit, désorientée.

-Rendors-toi ! Je fais seulement le plein.

-Nous sommes encore loin ?

-Nous arriverons en fin de journée, demain. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Bella secoua la tête, prête à se rendormir.

La voiture filait à travers de multiples paysages, dans l'aurore. Bella songeait qu'elle n'était jamais allée aussi loin, et qu'elle risquait de ne jamais revenir en arrière. Son estomac se tordit, douloureux : il lui était difficile de penser cela sans éprouver un malaise. En effet, ne plus revenir signifiait abandonner sa famille, pire, ne plus en avoir. Pour une jeune fille ayant toujours vécu avec sa mère, cette déduction avait de quoi l'ébranler.

Edward sentait qu'il se passait quelque chose, car il regardait souvent dans sa direction, et il lui avait pris la main pour la serrer de temps en temps. Bella ne protestait pas à ce toucher : c'était rassurant. Et elle avait besoin d'être rassurée, énormément. De plus, l'attention du jeune homme lui faisait ressentir des émotions nouvelles pour elle, des sentiments forts auxquels elle ne savait réagir. D'où ses accès de colère depuis quelques temps.

Ils s'arrêtèrent de nouveau aux alentours de 8 heures, pour déjeuner. L'aire était entourée d'arbres, et Edward lui affirma qu'elle devait profiter de cette verdure, parce que bientôt, les arbres seraient remplacés par des maisons puis des gratte-ciel. Pendant que Bella observait le vent jouer avec les sapins, elle vit deux **écureuils** se courir après, joueurs.

Edward lui montra la route qu'ils prenaient, qui menait à la ville immense. Malgré elle, Bella eut un frisson : et si tout ne se passait pas bien ? Comment ferait-il ? Comment Edward allait-il être, dans cette grande ville ?

-Tu connais New York ? lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'il finissait de boire son café, appuyé contre la voiture.

-Oui, un peu. Je connais quelques personnes, et je te ferai visiter si tu veux.

-C'est grand, non ?

Il hocha la tête, la regardant attentivement, comme s'il la jaugeait.

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien. Les premiers temps, je t'accompagnerai, si tu as peur.

-Je n'ai pas peur, se rebiffa-t-elle sans vraiment l'avoir voulu.

-Ah oui ?

Bella aurait aimé lui faire ravaler son sourire : il se moquait d'elle !

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit comment nous allons vivre, avec quel argent ?

Aussitôt le sourire d'Edward s'évanouit.

-J'ai un peu d'argent de côté. Et Jasper et Emmett vont nous aider les premiers temps. Je n'aime pas plus que toi cette idée, ajouta-t-il devant la grimace de la jeune fille, mais c'est nécessaire. Tu veux vivre dans la rue ?

Bella secoua la tête : elle n'en avait aucune envie.

-Alors nous nous servirons de cet argent, et nous leur rendrons dès que nous le pourrons.

Bella resta pensive. Oui, elle aussi essaierait de rembourser l'argent. Avec un peu de chance, elle trouverait un petit travail, qui lui permettrait aussi de ne pas rester aux crochets d'Edward. Malgré tout ce qu'il disait, elle avait l'impression qu'elle était un poids. De plus, elle était toujours dans le doute : Edward lui racontait-il tout ? Etait-il sincère ? Qu'avait-il à gagner de la prendre à charge ainsi ? Elle ne savait pas quoi en penser.

La route reprit, mais cette fois-ci la circulation était un peu plus chargée. Bella s'amusait à compter les voitures bleues tandis que le poste radio passait des chansons de rock.

-Tu es bien silencieuse, fit remarquer Edward. A quoi penses-tu ?

-Je me demande ce que tu as à gagner à t'encombrer de moi.

-Plus que ce que tu crois !

Bella tourna la tête vers lui, les yeux plissés. Que voulait-il dire ?

-Comment ça ? Tu veux parler d'argent ?

Il soupira.

-Je ne te demanderai jamais rien Bella, et je n'attends rien en retour. Je le fais… pour moi.

-Je ne comprends pas.

Il y eut un long silence, et Bella pensa qu'elle avait été trop loin. Pourtant, il répondit au bout de deux minutes. Si bas cependant, qu'elle eut du mal à l'entendre.

-Pour ne pas ressembler à un monstre.

Elle ne sut quoi dire. C'était si… imprévisible ! Elle s'était donnée des tas de raisons, mais pas celle-là. Edward devait se juger bien négativement, pour en être réduit à s'occuper d'elle ainsi, comme elle aurait veillé sur son frère. Mais il y avait autre chose que de l'amour fraternel dans le regard d'Edward, qu'elle ne savait identifier.

Elle reporta son regard sur la route, troublée comme jamais. Que répondre à ça ?

-Tu n'es pas un monstre, dit-elle finalement. Tu es quelqu'un de bien.

-J'ai failli te laisser mourir Bella ! J'ai regardé mon père et mon frère torturer un homme jusqu'à la mort pour savoir où tu étais ! Je suis le fils d'un trafiquant de drogue !

-Oui, tu es le fils. Tu n'es pas trafiquant de drogue. Tu n'as pas tué cet homme, et tu m'as sauvée. Alors ne te fustige pas pour ce que tu n'as pas fait, mais sois heureux de ce que tu as fait.

Il ne répondit rien, concentré sur la route, et analysant les mots de Bella. Elle les pensait, elle ne voulait pas qu'il se blâme, qu'il soit malheureux. Edward lui avait sauvé la vie, et pourtant il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir fait plus. Bella aurait-elle défié ses parents pour sauver quelqu'un ? Elle était persuadée que non. Elle n'aurait pas pris plaisir à regarder, mais elle n'aurait rien tenté. Triste constatation, mais qui voulait dire qu'Edward était fort, mentalement et physiquement. Il la protègerait, elle en était sûre.

Enfin, ils quittèrent l'autoroute pour s'engager vers la gigantesque ville, New York. Ils passèrent devant des villas immenses, des maisons simples, des hangars, des usines, des bureaux. Bella s'émerveillait du contraste entre les quartiers riches et les quartiers pauvres, les bureaux et les usines…

-Où allons-nous ?

-A l'hôtel pour le moment. Demain, je pense que j'aurai un toit pour que nous puissions loger.

-D'accord.

Elle se laissa conduire jusqu'aux quartiers ouest de la ville, où Edward s'arrêta devant un petit hôtel, le « Little House ». Ils sortirent de la voiture et prirent leurs vêtements. Bella regardait autour d'elle : sa vue était bouchée par d'immenses tours.

-Alors c'est ça New York ! murmura-t-elle.

-Eh oui !

Edward l'entraîna vers le petit établissement dont l'enseigne lumineuse rouge clignotait de façon aléatoire. Bella serra sa main : c'était le début de sa nouvelle vie, et ça lui faisait peur.

-Bonjour, les accueillit un petit homme au visage creux, avec des lunettes rondes sur le nez.

Il était chauve et son front luisait de transpiration, malgré le temps frais. Sa chemise, aux motifs hawaïens était auréolée au niveau de ses aisselles, et son col était taché.

-Bonjour, répondit Edward. Une chambre, pour plusieurs nuits.

-Plusieurs ?

Visiblement, il était le genre d'hôtel à louer des chambres à l'heure, ce qui fit grimacer Bella. Les nuits risquaient d'être agitées, et Bella aimait bien dormir. Edward hocha la tête, et le petit homme lui présenta un grand cahier.

-Veuillez vous identifier ici, et signer le registre. Un lit double je suppose.

-Non, deux simples, répondit Edward, apparemment mal à l'aise. C'est ma sœur.

L'hôtelier parut surpris mais ne commenta pas. Il donna les clés à Edward et lui indiqua le numéro de la chambre.

-Chambre 203. Bon séjour à New York !

Edward le remercia et il prit la main de Bella pour la conduire dans l'escalier. Ils montèrent jusqu'au deuxième étage, où ils trouvèrent la porte avec les chiffres 203 en plaqué or. Edward ouvrit la porte et ils entrèrent.

La chambre était modeste, avec deux lits séparés. Un téléphone était posé sur un des deux chevets, une petite lampe était accrochée de chaque côté des lits. Une télé trônait sur un petit meuble, en face des lits. De l'entrée, ils pouvaient voir la petite salle de bain, à cabine douche, face à la fenêtre de la chambre, elle-même à l'opposé de la porte. Une corbeille de fruits était posée sur chaque lit, ainsi qu'une serviette. Des tableaux d'art abstrait décoraient les murs, mais Bella les trouvaient hideux. Peut-être les enlèverait-elle d'ici peu.

Edward déposa ses affaires sur un lit et s'y assit en soufflant.

-Ça te convient ?

-Oui, affirma Bella, c'est très bien.

Elle déposa ses affaires également et s'assit face à Edward.

-Que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

-Je vais aller rencontrer quelques contacts. Tu resteras ici en attendant. Tu as mon numéro de portable ?

Bella hocha la tête, attendant la suite.

-Bien alors. Je ne devrais pas être absent trop longtemps. Il se peut quand même que je ne rentre pas ce soir. Dans ce cas je t'appellerai. Tu peux appeler Alice si tu veux, mais personne d'autre, c'est compris ?

-Je ne suis pas idiote Edward. J'ai très bien compris.

-Parfait ! dit-il en se relevant. Alors je te fais confiance.

Bella se leva aussi, et sans faire exprès se trouva juste devant Edward. Ils se stoppèrent tous les deux, indécis. Edward leva la main lentement, effleurant le bras de Bella qui en frissonna. Elle crut qu'il allait la toucher, mais il baissa finalement le bras avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

-A bientôt Bella, souffla-t-il.

Il sortit rapidement. Bella était figée, stupéfaite. Que s'était-il passé ? Edward avait-il ressenti la tension nerveuse qui avait enflé dans le corps de Bella, avait-il senti le feu qui couvait sous sa peau ? Avait-il remarqué le pouls erratique de Bella ? Sa fièvre soudaine ? Son envie qu'il pose ses doigts sur elle ? Son envie de poser jusqu'à ses lèvres sur lui ?

« _Pourquoi ressentirait-il ce que tu viens de ressentir ? Il ne doit te voir que comme une pauvre petite fille à sauver !_ »

Mais elle espérait que lui aussi ressentait ce qu'elle avait ressenti, rien que parce que ça l'avait plongée dans un océan de douceur.

Bella regarda autour d'elle et trouva la pièce trop calme, aussi alluma-t-elle la télé. C'était l'heure des infos. Encore des meurtres sordides à New York, des tragédies quotidiennes. Bella espérait vivement ne jamais voir cela de ses propres yeux.

Elle rangea ses affaires puis alla prendre une douche, qui la détendit. Enfin, elle s'installa devant la télé, et commença pour elle une longue journée d'ennui.

**Je tiens à préciser que je ne connais rien à New York, et donc les descriptions que j'ai fais ici et qu'il y aura dans les prochains chapitres ne seront que pure imagination de ma part.**

**Au prochain épisode : nous retrouverons Edward, et ferons la connaissance de nouveaux personnages. **

**A samedi prochain**

**Bisous**


	14. Chapitre 15

**Bonjour !**

**Un nouveau chapitre vous est livré ! **

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Merci donc à Lili70, Alvina26 et czarnyciemno.**

**Laliie26: **Tu n'as pas à te sentir honteuse : on n'a pas toujours le temps de commenter. Si tu n'as pas le temps, tu n'es pas obligé de toujours laisser une review. Mais une de temps en temps me fera toujours plaisir :) Et oui, je continue la fiction ^^. Merci pour tous tes compliments, ça me touche. Je suis heureuse que ma fiction te plaise autant. Merci pour ta review, et à bientôt ^^

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire vient uniquement de ma petite tête ^^. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Edward marchait vite : il savait où se rendre. Il voulait voir ses vieux amis, en qui il avait assez confiance pour ne pas les dénoncer. Il pensa à Laurent, mais finalement rejeta cette idée : Laurent été vénal, et il serait capable d'aller trouver Charlie Swan pour lui vendre l'information. Mike peut-être ? Non, trop « chien fou », et il aurait causé des ennuis à Bella. Tyler alors… Il était assez compréhensif, et il ne s'intéressait que peu aux autres, étant à fond dans ses affaires de drogue. Oui, Tyler était un bon choix.

Il passa plusieurs rues avant de prendre un taxi, qui le conduisit dans un quartier minable, une cité, un ghetto, loin des quartiers modernes. Il se fit arrêter devant un immeuble dégradé, couvert de tags, d'inscriptions racistes et à la peinture défraichie. Des jeunes étaient assis sur des bancs à côté de l'entrée, un vieillard marchait doucement, en lançant souvent des regards vers les jeunes. Edward savait où habitait Tyler la journée. Il entra dans l'immeuble n°15 et monta les escaliers, jusqu'au 4ème étage, au numéro 425. Il frappa trois petits coups, un signal pour dire qu'il était un ami.

Une vieille femme à l'air revêche lui ouvrit, le fixant avec de petits yeux cruels.

-Vous voulez ?

-Voir Tyler, pour affaires.

La petite femme le jaugea avant de le laisser entrer. L'appartement était vieux et sale. Des tonnes de magasines porno traînaient un peu partout, ainsi que des cadavres de bouteilles de bière. Des photos encadrées, couvertes de chiures de mouches, décoraient les murs, mais les photos étaient mal prises, et le papier peint aux motifs criards les rendait encore plus laides.

Edward suivit la femme dans un petit couloir, jusqu'à une pièce qui devait servir de salon. Tyler était là avec trois de ses acolytes, revolvers et couteaux à la main. Quand Tyler l'eut reconnu, il rangea son arme et lui fit un grand sourire.

-Edward mon pote ! Ça faisait longtemps ! Alors, que deviens-tu ? Comment va ton père ? Et ton frère ?

-Ils sont morts tous les deux, répondit Edward sans ciller. Et je ne les pleure pas.

-Oh ! Désolé vieux. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

-J'ai besoin d'aide.

Il s'assit sur un pouf que venait d'amener la vieille.

-J'ai besoin d'un appartement, d'une arme et de meubles.

-Tu emménages ici ?

-C'est l'idée. Mais je ne serais pas seul.

-Et pourquoi une arme ?

Tyler fronça les sourcils. Réfléchir était toujours aussi ardu pour lui, à première vue.

-Je risque d'en avoir besoin. J'ai pris quelque chose à quelqu'un qui veut le récupérer, et il n'a pas apprécié ce que j'ai fait. Je veux pouvoir me défendre, au cas où.

Tyler siffla, visiblement surpris.

-Eh bien ! Qui aurait cru qu'Edward Cullen, l'inoffensif Edward Cullen, prendrait d'aussi grands risques !

Edward sourit : oui, il avait pris de gros risques, mais ça en valait la peine. Il se rappela ces derniers instants, avant qu'il ne quitte Bella. Ils s'étaient retrouvés presque collés l'un à l'autre, et Edward avait été pris d'une impulsion : la toucher, la caresser, l'embrasser. Mais il avait réussi à se retenir, et sa main avait juste eu le temps de la frôler. Il avait senti sa chaleur, et avait remarqué son frisson. De peur ? De dégoût ? Autre chose ?

-C'est d'accord, reprit Tyler. Tu veux quelqu'un pour surveiller ?

Edward réfléchit. Etait-ce une bonne idée ? Peut-être…

-Pas pour le moment. Plus tard, si je vois qu'il y a du grabuge.

Tyler hocha la tête.

-Je peux te trouver ce que tu veux d'ici quelques jours. Tu sais où loger ?

-Oui, je suis au « Little House ». Tu connais mon numéro. Si tu dois venir, appelle-moi avant, je ne voudrais pas te tirer dessus.

-Waouh ! Qu'as-tu donc fait pour avoir si peur ?

-Je n'ai pas peur, je me protège.

Tyler fit signe à un de ses gorilles qui se leva en grognant et sortit du salon.

-Tu reviens dans les affaires ?

-Non, répondit Edward. J'ai décroché pour continuer mes études, et je ne recommencerai pas. Je vais trouver un travail pour gagner ma vie honnêtement.

Tyler fronça les sourcils mais n'ajouta rien. Il proposa un café à Edward qui accepta, et ils évoquèrent leurs souvenirs communs. Le gorille revint avec une mallette qu'il donna à Edward. Celui-ci l'ouvrit.

-Tu as deux revolver, un 7.5 et un 357 Magnum, avec six recharges pour chaque. Ça ira ?

-Oui. Si je me suis bien débrouillé, je n'aurais même pas à m'en servir.

-Tu sais, on voit de tout dans les rues de New York. Elles te serviront à mon avis, un jour ou l'autre.

-En tout cas, merci.

Edward se leva, la mallette à la main.

-Je vais y aller. J'ai encore quelques trucs à faire.

Tyler lui serra la main, heureux.

-Reviens quand tu veux ! Et si tu as besoin d'une petite dose, pour toi ou à vendre, je serais là, tu le sais.

Edward rit.

-Je te fais confiance là-dessus !

La vieille femme réapparut comme par enchantement et conduisit Edward jusqu'à la porte. Elle lui souhaita une bonne fin de journée et ferma la porte brutalement derrière lui.

« _Eh bien ! Quel accueil ! Tyler sait s'entourer avec les hommes, mais niveau femme, il semble devoir apprendre quelques trucs ! On dirait une sorcière !_ »

Il sortit dans la rue, et décida de marcher. Il n'avait pas voulu prendre sa voiture, pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Il comptait même la vendre, pour avoir un peu d'argent en avance, bien qu'elle n'était pas du dernier cri. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir la garder, parce que les parkings ici étaient peu sûrs, et il n'avait aucune envie de payer si il ne s'en servait pas.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées quand il bouscula une jeune femme.

-Oh, excusez-moi ! s'exclama-t-il en levant la tête.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de reconnaître ce visage !

-Edward ?

La jeune femme le regarda, aussi surprise que lui, avant de lui sauter au cou.

-Oh Edward ! Tu es revenu !

Il lui tapota le dos maladroitement : il avait oublié l'exubérance de Maria. Elle consentit enfin à le lâcher, et il put reprendre sa respiration.

-Alors Maria, que deviens-tu ?

-La routine, rien de mieux. Mais tu m'as manqué, vraiment. Tu n'as jamais donné de tes nouvelles !

-Je suis désolé, mais j'ai été très pris avec mon père.

-Oh !

Elle se tut, le regardant du coin de l'œil, tandis qu'ils marchaient, main dans la main sur l'impulsion de Maria, mettant Edward mal à l'aise.

-Tu es venu voir quelqu'un ?

Edward hésita. Devait-il lui dire la vérité ? Non, pas pour le moment. Il savait Maria jalouse, et il ne tenait pas à emmener Bella dans ses histoires. Alors il mentit, disant seulement que Tyler devait lui trouver un appartement.

-Je peux m'en charger, suggéra Maria. Je demanderai à Tyler s'il m'y autorise. Sinon, tu es de passage ou tu restes un peu plus longtemps ?

Edward remarqua qu'elle l'emmenait vers chez elle, mais il ne dit rien et la suivit tandis qu'elle parlait pour deux.

* * *

**Vous voyez où je vais en venir ? Une petite idée ?**

**Un OS est posté (vous le trouverez sur mon profil). Bonne journée !**

**Bisous**


	15. Chapitre 16

**Bonjour !**

**Voilà la suite de l'histoire. Merci à mes revieweuses pro ! J'ai nommé Alvina26, lili70, et Triskelle Sparrow.**

**Même si les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Bella s'ennuyait ferme. La télé ne faisait que passer des programmes à la limite du ridicule, elle avait faim, et elle attendait Edward qui ne rentrait toujours pas.

Elle repensait toujours à ce qui s'était produit avant qu'il ne parte, et s'interrogeait sur elle et lui. Pourquoi avait-il retiré sa main ? Lui faisait-elle horreur ? Edward était si beau, si parfait, cherchant toujours à la protéger, à s'assurer qu'elle aille bien… Il l'avait guérie, il lui avait fait oublier qu'elle vivrait désormais loin de sa famille. Allait-il lui retirer tout ça ? Allait-il la laisser ?

Bella regarda l'heure et se secoua : il était 21 heures, et toujours pas d'Edward. Allait-il bien ? Elle commençait à s'inquiéter. Et s'il lui était arrivé malheur ?

« _Non, il est plus chanceux que toi ! Il sait se débrouiller._ »

C'est du moins ce dont elle essayait de se persuader. Devait-elle aller chercher à manger ? Avec quel argent ? La jeune fille se leva et commença à chercher dans sa veste, au cas où elle aurait, par miracle, conservé un peu d'argent, mais il n'y avait rien. Edward avait pris sa veste, elle ne pouvait donc pas chercher par là. Son ventre grogna, rendu douloureux, et elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait rien avalé depuis le matin, à leur arrêt à la dernière station-essence de l'autoroute. Résignée, elle retourna sur son lit, et zappa cinq minutes, jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie du téléphone retentisse, ce qui la fit sursauter. Devait-elle répondre ? Finalement, elle supposa que seul Edward avait le numéro.

-Allo ?

-Bella, c'est Edward, dit-il tout bas. Je ne rentrerai pas avant plusieurs heures, alors ne m'attend pas pour te coucher. Ferme bien la porte à clé, et n'ouvre à personne. A bientôt.

Il raccrocha, sans que Bella ai eu le temps de dire un mot. Interloquée, elle reposa le combiné et ses yeux, par automatisme, se posèrent sur la télé. Il y avait à l'écran une jeune fille qui sautait au cou d'un beau jeune homme, les cheveux gominés, qui lui tendait les bras. De rage, Bella alla éteindre la télé. Pour faire passer le temps, elle alla à la douche pour se détendre, et c'est un peu plus sereine qu'elle alla se coucher, essayant d'ignorer son ventre et ses gargouillements.

Elle s'éveilla parce qu'on frappait à la porte. Elle fit un bond dans le lit lorsqu'elle comprit, puis demanda qui était là.

-C'est M. Lawer, le gérant. Je vous apporte le petit-déjeuner.

Bella sauta hors du lit, affamée, et ouvrit la porte, sans vraiment y penser. Devant elle se trouvait le petit homme qui la regarda de haut en bas. Bella rougit des pieds à la tête lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était vêtue que d'un t-shirt qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisses. Elle attrapa le plateau en remerciant M. Lawer et ferma la porte à l'aide du pied, sans perdre l'équilibre, ce qui tenait du miracle.

Elle regarda le lit d'Edward, vide et pas défait, et la colère reprit le dessus. Comment pouvait-il la laisser s'inquiéter autant ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi s'inquiétait-elle au juste ? Après tout, il était libre d'aller où bon lui semblait, avec qui il l'entendait, non ? Mais Bella n'arrivait pas à vraiment être d'accord avec ça. En fait, elle était surtout en colère contre elle-même, parce qu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle était trop dépendante du jeune homme, et ce n'était pas bon du tout.

Elle s'attaqua au petit-déjeuner, composé de deux croissants, de la confiture à la fraise, deux toasts et deux assiettes avec des œufs brouillés et une crêpe au sarrasin dans chaque assiette. Elle dévora le tout, faisant passer avec un verre de jus d'orange, en regardant Bob l'éponge. Puis elle alla prendre sa douche, après avoir refermé à clé. La douche lui permit de se relaxer, et elle en sortit un peu mieux.

L'attente recommença, mais au moins elle n'avait plus faim. Elle regardait une émission de cuisine lorsqu'elle entendit la clé jouer dans la serrure. Aussitôt elle sauta sur ses pieds. Sans avoir eu le temps de bien y réfléchir, elle se jeta dans les bras d'Edward en pleurant tandis qu'il franchissait le seuil.

-Eh Bella !

Le jeune homme la serra fort contre lui, ne comprenant pas cette réaction. Bella s'agrippa à lui, sans arriver à retenir ses pleurs. Il s'avança de quelques pas, suffisamment pour lui permettre de fermer la porte, et il tourna la clé dans la serrure. Une fois ceci fait, il souleva Bella et la porta, telle une jeune mariée, jusqu'où lit où il s'assit. Il la tint fermement contre lui en caressant ses cheveux.

-Hey Bella, qu'y a-t-il ? Quelqu'un t'a fait du mal ?

Bella se trouvait ridicule de pleurer ainsi, mais elle ne réussit pas à s'empêcher d'acquiescer.

-Qui ? Le gérant ?

Elle secoua la tête, pleurant plus fort, au grand désarroi d'Edward. Il attendit la réponse, cherchant mentalement qui aurait déjà pu les retrouver. Bella, quant à elle, se trouvait détestable pour ce qu'elle allait dire, mais elle n'arrivait pas à repousser cette idée.

-Toi !

Le jeune homme resta sans voix durant quelques secondes, incapable de faire un mouvement.

-Comment ça, moi ?

-J'ai eu peur, murmura enfin Bella cachée contre son torse. Je ne savais pas quand tu rentrerais, et je m'inquiétais.

Edward esquissa un sourire et posa ses lèvres sur le haut de la tête de la jeune fille.

-Tout va bien, je suis là maintenant.

Bella leva la tête, et ses yeux pleins de larmes rencontrèrent ceux d'Edward. Irrésistiblement, elle sentit son corps se rapprocher de celui d'Edward, qui s'inclinait très lentement vers elle. Sans qu'elle comprenne vraiment, les lèvres chaudes d'Edward se posèrent sur les siennes, et elle fut prise d'un sentiment de soulagement. Instinctivement, elle noua ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme dont les lèvres butinaient à présent celles de Bella. A ce moment, plus rien d'autre ne compta, ni sa famille qui lui avait menti, ni les trafiquants qui la cherchaient, ni leur vie future dans cette ville immense, non, plus rien n'eut d'importance, à part elle et lui.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Bella, et Edward y répondit, ce qui réchauffa le cœur de la jeune fille.

-Je ne partirai plus, c'est promis, chuchota-t-il au creux de son oreille. Et je m'excuse, vraiment.

Elle hocha la tête : les excuses n'avaient plus d'importance, puisqu'il était revenu. Ils restèrent dans la même position, leurs corps se pressant l'un contre l'autre, leurs souffles se mêlant, leur front se touchant, pendant un long moment. Enfin, Bella prit conscience d'où elle était, et elle se dépêcha de se lever, les yeux au sol. Edward se leva aussi et vint se planter devant elle. Avec un doigt, il l'obligea à relever la tête.

-Pardon, dit-il simplement.

Puis il alla à la salle de bain.

« _Pourquoi a-t-il demandé pardon ?_ »

Pour le baiser ou pour avoir passé la nuit ailleurs ? Regrettait-il ce qui venait de se passer ? Bella se morigéna de s'être laissée emporter, se promettant de ne pas le forcer à faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait par la suite.

-C'était bien hier soir ? demanda Bella au bout de quelques minutes, voulant lui faire oublier ce moment d'égarement.

Elle entendait l'eau de la douche couler.

-Oui. J'ai revu une amie, et nous avons passé la soirée à parler.

« _A parler ? Mon œil !_ » pensa Bella en essayant de repousser sa colère et sa jalousie.

-Normalement, nous devrions avoir un appartement d'ici deux jours, reprit Edward. Un ami doit nous trouver ce qu'il faut.

L'eau arrêta de couler, et bientôt la porte s'ouvrit. Edward se séchait la tête avec la serviette.

-Nous irons faire un tour dehors, si tu veux. Tu dois en avoir marre d'être enfermée.

Bella hocha la tête, bavant presque devant le torse nu d'Edward. Elle se reprit, reportant son regard sur ses cheveux en bataille.

-Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Où irons-nous ?

-Je pensais à Central Park, puis nous irions manger un bout avant de revenir. Ça te va ?

-Oui oui.

Edward finit de se préparer, puis ils mirent leur manteau et sortirent. Mr Lawer ne fit aucun commentaire sur la tenue de Bella un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, ni sur son impolitesse pour lui avoir fermé la porte au nez. L'air était un peu froid, aussi Bella fourra les mains dans ses poches. Edward, à ses côtés, était parfaitement détendu, alors qu'elle appréhendait. Pourtant, il la conduisit sans problème à travers la ville, jusqu'au grand parc.

Bella était émerveillée par les grands arbres et toute la végétation au milieu des gratte-ciel du centre-ville de New York. Cela faisait très décalé, mais elle aimait ça. Edward l'emmena jusqu'au zoo, où ils flânèrent en silence, observant toutes sortes d'animaux et de fleurs : des tulipes, des hortensia, des mimosa, des **dahlia**, pour les plus communes, des plantes carnivores et d'autres fleurs exotiques. Puis ils se promenèrent, passant devant la fontaine Bethesda, que Bella admira. Elle ne put résister à toucher à l'eau, et s'amusa à compter les pièces que les passants avaient lancées dans cette fontaine.

-Tu crois vraiment y arriver ? Demanda Edward au bout d'un moment, assis sur un banc en face de la fontaine, un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Je peux toujours essayer, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Il y eu un silence, avant qu'Edward ne parle.

-Bella ? Viens ici s'il te plait !

Bella se releva, le regardant avec curiosité. Que voulait-il ? Parler, à coup sûr, mais de quoi ? Elle avait peur, peur qu'il ne décide de la laisser, puisqu'il avait des amis et pas elle. Elle se sentait toute petite, et elle n'aimait pas ça du tout. Cependant, elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle était forte, et elle alla s'asseoir à ses côtés, en veillant à ne pas le toucher.

-Oui ?

Il inspira fortement puis posa sa main sur le bras de Bella.

-Ecoute Bella, je sais que tu ne sais pas où tu en es, mais je crois pouvoir t'offrir une vie confortable. Seulement je me suis rendu compte que je ne t'ai jamais demandé ce que tu voulais.

Bella réfléchit. Cherchait-il à dire qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle pour la suite ? Qu'il allait lui trouver un appartement et la laisser se débrouiller seule ? Son cœur battit à tout rompre, et elle eut le souffle coupé.

-Bella ?

Celle-ci secoua la tête, cherchant à ne pas penser à divers scénarii qu'elle imaginait et qui la tétanisaient. Soudain Edward la prit dans ses bras, la serrant fort.

-Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber Bella, chuchota-t-il à son oreille. Tu es bien trop précieuse pour que je te perde.

Bella mit quelques secondes à comprendre, avant de se détendre. Elle cacha son visage dans le cou d'Edward, respirant profondément pour empêcher ses larmes de couler. Edward lui embrassa le front, et elle finit de se détendre.

-Rentrons, tu trembles !

Il se leva, entraînant Bella avec lui, un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle ne voulait plus s'enlever de ses bras qui la protégeaient, qui lui faisaient tout oublier. Ils marchèrent ainsi, serrés l'un contre l'autre, jusqu'à une bouche de métro, qu'ils empruntèrent jusqu'à la station la plus proche. Ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel en silence. Edward ne lâcha Bella que pour ouvrir la porte de leur chambre, puis il la reprit dans ses bras.

* * *

**Nos deux tourteraux se rapprochent à pas de fourmis. Mais ils avancent ! **

**Merci à celles qui ont lu l'OS "un bras de fer". Il vous a plu apparemment :)**

**Quoi d'autre... Ah si, il risque d'y avoir du retard le week end prochain, alors je vous demande : souhaitez-vous que je vous poste la fiction du samedi et celle du dimanche le vendredi, ou bien que je les mette le mardi (ou mercredi) suivant ?**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. **

**A bientôt**

**Bisous**


	16. Chapitre 17

**Bonjour !**

**Peu de motivées pour avoir le chapitre aujourd'hui, mais ce n'est pas grave : je le mets au moins pour elles. Merci à Triskelle Sparrox, Alvina26, lili70 et choukinette76 pour leurs reviews !**

**Aurel : **Tu as raison, ils n'ont pas fait que parler. Et pas qu'une fois ! A partir de maintenant, tout va s'enchaîner. Merci pour ta review =)

**Merci à Evelyne-raconte pour son aide.**

**Bonne lecture, en rappelant que les personnages ne m'appartiennnent pas.**

* * *

Précédemment :

_Il se leva, entraînant Bella avec lui, un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle ne voulait plus s'enlever de ses bras qui la protégeaient, qui lui faisaient tout oublier. Ils marchèrent ainsi, serrés l'un contre l'autre, jusqu'à une bouche de métro, qu'ils empruntèrent jusqu'à la station la plus proche. Ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel en silence. Edward ne lâcha Bella que pour ouvrir la porte de leur chambre, puis il la reprit dans ses bras._

* * *

Bella était là, dans ses bras. Il n'avait aucune envie de la lâcher, et il voulait lui faire comprendre, sans l'apeurer, ce qu'il ressentait. Mais elle, que ressentait-elle ? Il les assit sur son lit et la prit sur ses genoux. Elle ne bougeait pas. Pleurait-elle ?

-Bella ?

Elle se releva légèrement, et leurs yeux se croisèrent. Sans bien comprendre, à nouveau, ils se penchèrent l'un vers l'autre, comme attirés tels des aimants, et leurs bouches se rencontrèrent une fois encore.

Cette fois, ils furent avides l'un de l'autre, ressentant une certaine urgence. Ce n'était plus un test, une découverte de l'autre, c'était plus. La peau d'Edward se réchauffa sous les caresses de Bella, et lui sentit aussi la peau de la jeune fille se réchauffer sous ses doigts avides d'elle. Il caressait ses lèvres des siennes avec douceur, avec empressement, et Bella répondait à ce baiser. Leurs mains cherchaient à toucher le moindre endroit de l'autre avec fièvre, s'attardant aux endroits sensibles. Soudain, il eut besoin de plus, et il serra Bella, en essayant de ne pas la casser. Elle lui semblait si fragile, même ainsi ! Leurs lèvres bougeaient à l'unisson, dans un ballet silencieux mais sensuel. C'était si bon de la sentir ainsi, accrochée à lui ! Et le pire, c'est qu'il aimait vraiment ça, et ne voulait plus jamais s'en passer. Le parfum subtil de la peau de Bella montait au nez d'Edward, et il savait qu'il était accro à ce parfum si enivrant.

Soudain, on frappa à la porte. Aussitôt Edward plongea sa main à l'arrière de son pantalon et en sortit une **arme**, au grand effroi de Bella qui alla se cacher derrière le lit. Il se déplaça silencieusement jusqu'à la porte.

-Oui ?

-C'est Mr Lawer. J'ai un message pour vous.

Edward déverrouilla la porte et ouvrit en se méfiant, mais il n'y avait que le petit homme qui lui remit un papier avec quelques mots griffonnés dessus. Edward le prit, remercia le gérant et referma la porte.

-Qui est-ce ? Demanda Bella en se relevant.

-Rien, juste mon contact qui me dit de le retrouver ce soir.

Bella ne commenta pas.

-Viens, allons manger un morceau, décida Edward.

Il froissa la feuille qu'il jeta dans la corbeille à papier, puis ils sortirent. D'instinct, leurs mains se trouvèrent, et ils ne se lâchèrent pas durant tout le trajet menant au restaurant. Ils étaient bien ainsi, sans gêne.

Pourtant, malgré la présence obsédante de Bella, malgré son parfum qui le faisait penser à elle, il essayait de se concentrer sur le message. Maria avait été claire.

« _Je veux te voir à 20 heures précises, chez moi. Je pense avoir trouvé un appart, et nous pouvons aller le visiter ce soir. Je te ferai une gâterie si tu es gentil !_ »

Edward en frissonnait d'avance. Il allait devoir laisser Bella seule, rompant sa promesse. Pire, il venait de lui mentir. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache ce qu'il allait faire pour elle, trop fier pour ça. Dégoûté aussi. Il allait tromper Bella, tout ça pour économiser quelques mois de loyers. Et puis, après ce qui venait de se passer, il avait peur qu'elle le prenne mal. Ou qu'elle ne veuille plus de lui, chose qu'il craignait plus que tout.

Ils allèrent à un restaurant chinois, le « Good Chinese », où on les installa dans une alcôve, les coupant du reste des clients.

-Alors, que penses-tu de New York ? Commença Edward.

-C'est grand et très peuplé, mais je pense que je pourrais m'y faire.

Elle sourit, faisant augmenter le rythme cardiaque d'Edward. Le garçon qui vint prendre leur commande, et ils optèrent tous les deux pour le canard laqué aux champignons.

-Bella… Il va falloir que je m'absente encore ce soir.

Elle leva la tête et le fixa. Qu'allait-elle dire ?

-Tu fais ce que tu veux Edward, tu n'as pas à me rendre de compte. Tu es libre.

Edward l'observa longuement, cherchant à voir ce qu'elle cachait, mais elle restait imperturbable. Il prit sa main, et elle se laissa faire.

-Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais Bella, je veux que tu le comprennes. Tu me crois ?

-Oui. Je me doute que la vie sera un peu plus compliquée qu'à Portland. Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'ai dit que je ne serais pas un poids.

Edward comprit qu'elle avait peur et qu'elle pensait qu'il la rejetait.

-Je ne regrette pas ce baiser, dit-il tout-à-trac.

Bella le regarda avec de grands yeux, éberluée. Elle serra la main du jeune homme en souriant.

-Moi non plus.

-Alors crois-moi quand je te dis que je resterai avec toi, jusqu'à ce que tu en aies marre de moi !

-Jamais !

Ils se sourirent puis commencèrent à manger, se lançant de temps en temps des coups d'œil complices.

Edward réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Comment allait-il cacher l'existence de Bella à Maria ? Elle serait capable de la tuer, rien que par jalousie. Il se devait de protéger Bella.

En pensant à son prénom, lui revint en mémoire ce baiser, si merveilleux, si enivrant, si doux. Il sut qu'il l'aimait, d'un amour qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant, fort, incassable, et peut-être réciproque. Il n'osait pas aborder le sujet plus que ça, de peur que ses espoirs soient vains.

Ils mangèrent de bon appétit, discutant de tout et de rien.

-Alors, tu as des projets maintenant ? S'enquit Edward en attendant le dessert.

-Je pensais trouver du travail, peut-être dans un resto, ou dans une blanchisserie. C'est possible ?

-Oui, du moment que tu ne te fasses pas remarquer. Evite toujours les caméras, ne sois jamais mêlée à une histoire de drogue, ou de meurtre, de bagarre ou autre. Moins on te verra, mieux ça vaudra.

-D'accord. Et toi, tu comptes faire quoi ?

-Trouver aussi du travail, mais je suis avantagé : j'ai déjà un emploi ici.

-Tu fais quoi ?

-C'est… secret.

Il se tortilla sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. Il ne comptait pas lui dire qu'il allait accepter la proposition de Tyler pour quelques semaines, comme il ne comptait pas lui avouer ce qu'il ferait de ses journées. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le considère comme un trafiquant. Certes, il passerait pour tel, mais ce ne serait pas un emploi à plein temps, et ça rapporterait beaucoup. De plus, il pourrait se trouver un petit boulot, de quelques heures, en tant que barman. Être honnête, quelques heures durant.

Le dîner prit fin, et Edward alla payer tandis que Bella remettait son manteau. Elle bougeait son bras gauche sans avoir mal, et le jeune homme en conclut qu'il avait fait du bon travail en la soignant.

Ils sortirent, main dans la main, continuant à parler de tout et de rien. Cette fois, Bella évoquait un souvenir.

-Je devais avoir neuf ans quand c'est arrivé. Mon père venait de rentrer après trois semaines ailleurs, et ma mère était toute contente. Il avait acheté des cadeaux pour mon frère et moi. Pour moi, c'était une jolie poupée, dont les cheveux changent de couleur, et pour Juanito, il avait pris une voiture de collection. Je suis sortie avec la poupée, dans la rue. Devant chez nous, il y avait un mec, habillé assez chic. Quand il m'a vue avec la poupée, il m'a dit « Elle est belle, hein ? Si tu savais comment ton père se l'est procurée ! » A ce moment, son téléphone a sonné, et il est allé répondre plus loin. Ce n'est que maintenant que je me rends compte de ce que ça voulait dire. Il a sûrement dû tuer pour l'avoir, ou un autre moyen peu recommandable. Plus je repense à lui, plus je me dis que nous ne devions pas compter à ses yeux.

-Ton père t'aime, et il aime ton frère aussi. Il faisait ça au départ pour assurer à ta mère et à ses futurs enfants une vie confortable. Maintenant, il continue parce qu'il aime ce qu'il fait.

-Donc, il aime donner la mort à petit feu.

Edward ne répondit rien : il allait faire de même, pour qu'ils puissent vivre décemment. Ils restèrent dans le silence jusqu'à leur hôtel. Le gérant n'était pas là, aussi montèrent-ils directement dans leur chambre.

-Bella, il faut que je t'explique quelque chose.

Elle le regarda, perplexe.

-Puisque tu as choisi de travailler, je voudrais que tu saches quelques trucs. Si tu dois te rendre à ton travail, veille à prendre des chemins différents, et arrête-toi souvent, devant un kiosque à journaux, une vitrine, et observe les gens qui te suivent. Si tu vois que tu es suivie, rentre dans un bar, commande quelque chose et appelle-moi.

Bella hocha la tête, à moitié rassurée.

-Tranquillise-toi, ce ne sont que des techniques de base. Tu peux tomber sur n'importe qui, surtout dans ces quartiers. Les enfants de cœur n'ont pas leur place ici.

-Je suppose que c'est nécessaire pour survivre, soupira Bella. Tu as rendez-vous à quelle heure ?

-Je dois y être dans dix minutes.

Il se prépara et sortit, laissant Bella seule avec ses pensées.

* * *

**Voilà... Vos réactions ? **

**Bon week end et bonnes vacances à celles qui y sont. **


	17. Chapitre 18

**Bonjour**

**Je crois que cette fiction perd de l'intérêt... Mais merci à ma revieweuse Alivna26 ! **

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Bella avait l'impression de vivre un rêve : Edward l'avait embrassée, pour de vrai. Elle avait ressenti plusieurs sentiments forts, qu'elle n'avait jamais eus. C'était étourdissant, et ça la plongeait dans un océan de bien-être et de douceur. Elle en voulait plus, mais se devait d'être prudente : il lui cachait encore des choses, et elle ne savait qu'en penser.

Elle alluma la télévision et tomba sur un film à l'eau de rose. Elle s'endormit bientôt, avec une sensation de froid qui lui fit pressentir une **trahison.**

Une main caressait ses cheveux, son front, ses lèvres, son nez… Elle sourit, et ses bras crochetèrent la nuque de celui qui apaisait son cœur.

-Désolé, s'excusa-t-il, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

Bella ne répondit pas mais l'attira à elle pour l'embrasser. Il répondit à son baiser, et ensemble ils plongèrent dans un bain de félicité. Cependant Edward mit fin à leur baiser, et Bella ouvrit les yeux.

-Bonjour, souhaita Edward.

-Bonjour. Bien dormi ?

Elle remarqua qu'il était encore habillé. Venait-il de rentrer ? Il parut gêné, mais se reprit vite et sourit.

-Oui, très bien. Et nous allons pouvoir emménager aujourd'hui.

-Super ! Sourit Bella en se redressant.

-C'est un meublé, pas loin d'ici. Plus vite nous serons installés, plus vite nous pourrons commencer à prendre nos repères.

-Comme si tu en avais besoin, lança la jeune fille. Tu es plus à l'aise que moi ici.

-C'est vrai, avoua-t-il, mais je ne suis pas venu depuis longtemps. Emmett viendra nous voir demain avec Rosalie. Mange, et nous irons voir l'appart.

Ils mangèrent de bon appétit, discutant de ce qu'ils feraient dans la journée. Edward voulait lui faire visiter un musée, mais Bella voulait juste connaître les environs, savoir où était l'épicerie, la banque…

Ils sortirent dans l'air froid, après avoir payé Mr Lawer. Les bagages étaient dans la voiture, mais ils allèrent jusqu'à l'appartement à pied. Bella en profita pour mémoriser les lieux tandis qu'Edward lui racontait une anecdote de son enfance.

-Nous étions une bande de potes, et on était toujours fourrés ensemble. Un jour, il faisait très chaud, et Mike a ouvert une bouche d'incendie. Si tu avais entendu les mères du quartier ! On s'est bien fait tirer les oreilles, mais ça ne nous a pas empêché de recommencer la fois suivante.

-Et tu es resté ici combien de temps ?

-Quinze ans. Je suis parti pour mes études, et mon père m'a appelé pour que je le rejoigne.

Un silence gêné s'imposa : Bella avait du mal avec ces souvenirs, parce qu'ils lui rappelaient l'horreur qu'elle avait vécue avant qu'il ne la sauve, et ce à quoi elle avait échappé de justesse.

Enfin ils arrivèrent à un immeuble défraîchi. Edward la conduisit jusqu'au 4ème étage et il ouvrit la porte de gauche.

C'était un trois pièces, avec une petite salle de bain, une cuisine aux meubles marron, un salon aux fauteuils rapiécés, et deux chambres, dotées d'un grand lit chacun.

Bella fit deux fois le tour de l'appartement. La salle de bain était pleine de moisissures, et le lavabo était plein de calcaire. La cuisine était à peu près neuve, mais il y avait une trace de fumée noire au-dessus de la gazinière, signe que le feu avait dû prendre hors d'une casserole.

Edward lui demanda de choisir une chambre, et elle prit la plus claire. Quitte à être enfermée la plupart du temps, autant être à l'aise. Le papier peint était coloré, aux motifs fleuris, mais Bella ne songea pas un instant à se plaindre : elle était trop heureuse d'avoir une chambre à elle, un coin d'intimité où elle pourrait se retrancher.

Le jeune homme la laissa seule, le temps d'aller chercher la voiture. Il y avait un parking sous l'immeuble et la voiture y resterait, sauf en cas de problème, en attendant d'être vendue.

Bella en profita pour se laisser aller sur le lit, un sourire aux lèvres : elle se sentait déjà bien dans ces quelques pièces. Elle avait envie de commencer une nouvelle vie, une vie où Edward serait partie prenante. Elle laissa ses pensées dériver sur sa vie future : elle n'envisageait plus de retourner en cours, mais elle se verrait bien en bibliothécaire, vu sa passion pour les livres, ou en assistante bibliothécaire au moins. Elle pourrait continuer à lire, à découvrir toujours plus d'auteurs, de romans, et pourrait s'évader loin de tous ses soucis.

Un bruit lui fit lever la tête : Edward était là, à la regarder en souriant.

-Il va falloir remplir notre garde-manger. Tu veux venir ?

Les courses furent rapides, de quoi remplir le frigo et les placards. Ils avaient flâné plusieurs heures, profitant de l'occasion pour se renseigner sur les emplois. Bella avait déjà posé sa candidature au poste d'assistante bibliothécaire, à la bibliothèque du quartier, et Edward avait peut-être trouvé un poste de barman, dans un pub dans une rue proche de l'appartement.

Bella s'occupa de tout ranger alors qu'Edward téléphonait à un ami. Il était sorti sur le palier, et Bella se demandait de quoi ils pouvaient bien parler, et pourquoi il lui cachait encore des choses. Elle n'aurait le téléphone que le lendemain, mais ça ne lui manquait pas trop : elle n'avait qu'une personne à appeler, qui n'était autre qu'Alice. Elle s'activa à faire le ménage puis, fatiguée, se laissa tomber sur le canapé et finit par s'assoupir.

* * *

-Bella ?

La voix d'Edward la fit sursauter. Il était à côté d'elle, inquiet.

Cela faisait deux mois qu'ils étaient à l'appartement. Leur identité avait légèrement changé : ils étaient Edward et Bella Masen, mari et femme.

Bella travaillait trois heures par jour, et Edward six heures, principalement en soirée. Le travail de la jeune fille, à la bibliothèque, lui plaisait, et elle prenait plaisir à ranger les livres et à conseiller les jeunes. Ils réussissaient pour le moment à subvenir à leurs besoins sans qu'Edward doive se mettre à une activité illégale. Autrement dit à jouer au dealer. Tyler restait une voie de secours, en cas de situation extrême.

Ils avaient progressé dans leur relation, et s'aimaient mutuellement, mais Bella savait qu'il lui cachait des choses et elle n'aimait pas ça, parce qu'elle ne supportait pas ce sentiment d'insécurité qu'elle éprouvait dès qu'il avait l'air gêné. Ils se partageaient le lit d'Edward, profitant de nuits douces d'amour et de tendresse. Edward rentrait souvent tard dans la nuit, et elle dormait la plupart du temps à son arrivée. Parfois il était touchant de tendresse, parfois distant, au plus grand agacement de la jeune fille, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Mais elle essayait d'avoir confiance en lui.

Emmett et Rosalie étaient venus leur rendre visite, et ils restaient en contact. Bella appréciait Rose et son tempérament posé, et Emmett et son humour un peu décalé mais tellement appréciable pour se changer les idées !

Elle lui sourit après s'être frotté les yeux. Elle dormait sur le canapé, où elle avait essayé de l'attendre.

-Va te mettre au lit mon amour, lui conseilla-t-il. Tu seras mieux allongée dans ton lit.

-Et toi ?

-Je vais regarder un peu la télé, et j'irai me coucher après.

Il la porta comme une jeune mariée jusqu'à son lit dans lequel il l'installa. Il ne bougea pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.

Elle se réveilla parce qu'elle l'entendait parler.

-Non Maria, je ne peux pas passer te voir. Je suis fatigué, et je bosse demain. Arrête, tu sais très bien que…D'accord, soupira-t-il, à demain alors.

Elle l'entendit passer par la salle de bain puis il alla se coucher. Pendant ce temps, Bella réfléchissait vite. A qui parlait-il ? La trompait-il déjà ? En même temps, il ne lui appartenait pas, il était libre. Elle était déçue qu'il ne lui ait rien dit, qu'il ne lui fasse pas confiance. Mais elle avait surtout mal : son amour n'était donc pas réciproque ? S'il ne l'aimait plus, pourquoi s'encombrait-il encore d'elle ? Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, et elle s'efforça de garder ses sanglots silencieux.

Edward n'était pas là lorsqu'elle se leva le lendemain. Il devait être en train de faire son jogging matinal : tous les matins, il allait courir dans Central Park, en disant que ça lui vidait la tête. Bella le soupçonnait aussi d'évacuer ses tensions, parce qu'elle le voyait souvent plier et déplier les poings, comme si ça le démangeait de taper.

Elle s'activa à préparer le petit-déjeuner tout en se préparant à aller à la bibliothèque. Soudain, le téléphone sonna, et elle pensa que c'était Alice, puisque elle seule devait avoir le numéro.

-Allo ?

Personne ne répondit, mettant Bella mal à l'aise.

-Allo ? Répéta-t-elle.

Mais seul le silence se fit entendre. Bella crut distinguer un soupir puis la tonalité se fit entendre. Interloquée, Bella raccrocha. Devait-elle parler de ce coup de fil ? Ce n'était sûrement rien, un faux numéro peut-être.

La porte d'entrée claqua, faisant sursauter la jeune fille qui crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter. Pourtant elle réussit à se reprendre, et quand Edward la regarda, il ne vit aucune trace de peur.

Ils mangèrent, la discussion tournant autour de la journée de dimanche, qu'ils prévoyaient de passer au jardin botanique et de pique-niquer là-bas. Puis Bella partit pour son travail.

Elle marchait vite, parce qu'il faisait nuit. Elle avait été obligée de rester la journée à la bibliothèque, parce que sa patronne était malade, et elle avait peur la nuit. Elle craignait de voir surgir un homme à son père, ou pire, un de ses ennemis. Elle voulait passer devant le bar où travaillait Edward, pour s'excuser de ne pas être rentrée avant qu'il ne parte. Mais au moment où elle arriva à l'angle de la rue, elle le vit, sous un lampadaire, et dans ses bras, une brunette.

Le souffle coupé, Bella fut obligée de s'arrêter et de se tenir au mur. Que faisait-il ? Pourquoi la trahissait-il ? Elle brûlait de rage, et n'avait qu'une envie : se jeter sur eux et les rouer de coups. Pourtant, manœuvre perverse, elle les observa longuement s'embrasser, et lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, elle suivit la brune, laissant Edward rentrer dans le bar.

Bella ne savait trop ce qu'elle faisait, mais elle savait ce qu'elle voulait : faire sentir à cette fille à quel point elle se sentait trahie. Et elle pensait faire de même avec Edward, sauf si elle décidait de prendre ses affaires et s'enfuir.

Soudain, la fille tourna dans une ruelle, et Bella la suivit. Quand elles furent assez dans l'ombre, la brune se tourna et fit face à Bella.

-T'as un problème ? Lança-t-elle en mâchouillant un chewing-gum.

-Oui, c'est toi mon problème ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Edward ?

-En quoi ça te concerne ? Tu n'es pas son genre du tout ! Il a besoin d'une femme, une vraie, pas une pâle fille de campagne !

Bella serra les poings, étonnée de l'ardeur de sa haine, prête à bondir sur la fille.

-Comment tu t'appelles ? Demanda Bella, essayant de se calmer.

-Maria.

En entendant ce nom, Bella comprit douloureusement que cette fille était sa rivale. En hurlant, elle se jeta sur Maria et commença à la rouer de coups. Son adversaire se défendit, lui tirant les cheveux, mais Bella semblait être la plus forte étonnamment. Elles échangèrent plusieurs coups, mais Bella, dans un dernier effort, asséna à Maria un tel coup de poing que celle-ci s'évanouit. Bella se redressa, regardant son adversaire évanouie.

-Edward est à moi, dit-elle d'un ton sans appel. Et je ne laisserai personne me le prendre sans me battre.

Et elle courut jusque chez elle.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu. Des réactions ? **

**A bientôt**

**Bisous**


	18. Chapitre 19

**Bonjour !**

**Bella vous a fait réagir ! C'est vrai, elle a été un peu violente, et ce n'est pas fini. **

**Merci à czarnyciemno, Triskelle Sparrow, Morphine Angel-feather, helimoen, Alvina26, absoluty-crazy, lili70, Grazie et Stella82 pour leurs reviews.**

**nina : **Oui, il l'a trompé, mais il a ses raisons. Tu verras ici qu'il va arrêter. Merco pour ta review.

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

-Laisse-moi voir Bella, c'est enflé !

Mais la jeune fille se débattait, refusant qu'Edward voie ses faiblesses. Quand il était revenu, ce même soir, il l'avait trouvée évanouie au milieu du salon, et elle ne voulait pas lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé.

-C'est juste de la glace Bella, ça ne va pas te mordre ! Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas que je te soigne ?

Il souffrait de la voir ainsi, recroquevillée, comme dégoûtée par son contact, et il se posait des questions quant aux hématomes qu'elle avait sur tout le visage. Il tenta de l'embrasser, mais comble de tout, elle le gifla.

-Reste loin de moi ! Siffla-t-elle en se relevant.

Et elle alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Confus, Edward alla appeler Jasper : il savait toujours quoi faire face aux femmes.

-Allo ?

-Salut Jazz, c'est moi !

-Tiens Edward ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-C'est Bella. Je crois qu'elle s'est battue, mais elle ne veut rien me dire et refuse que je la touche.

-Elle sait pour Maria et toi ?

-Non, je ne crois pas. J'ai toujours été très prudent.

-Tu aurais dû lui en parler Edward. Tu t'es comporté comme le premier des **imbéciles**. Bella est très compréhensive, si on prend la peine de lui expliquer. Tu veux que je demande à Alice de l'appeler demain ?

-Non, je veux lui dire moi-même, et le plus tôt sera le mieux.

-Au fait, ma maison était surveillée par un petit rigolo, mais j'y ai mis bon ordre. Je pense que c'est lui qui a fait peur à Bella l'autre fois.

-J'espère, sinon ça veut dire qu'on doit faire encore attention.

-Faites gaffe, quoiqu'il arrive ! Bon, je dois te laisser, Alice m'appelle.

-Ok. A la prochaine alors !

-Oui, à plus !

Edward raccrocha en soupirant. Oui, il avait été bête de ne pas parler de Maria à Bella plus tôt, mais il avait peur qu'elle ne comprenne pas. Il avait toujours peur, mais si elle les avait vus ? Ça expliquerait sa réaction…

Il alla frapper à la porte de Bella. De l'autre côté, il entendait Bella pleurer, et il se maudit d'avoir laissé les choses déraper ainsi.

-Bella ? Allez, ouvre ! Il faut que je te parle !

-Tu es très bien là où tu es !

-Bella, ne fais pas l'enfant ! S'il te plaît, ouvre-moi !

-Non !

Edward souffla : elle était têtue quand elle s'y mettait ! Il s'adossa à la porte et se laissa glisser.

-Je crois qu'il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose Bella… murmura-t-il. Cet appartement… Je l'ai eu gratuitement… en échange de quelque chose. Je ne voulais pas en arriver là, je pensais qu'elle arrêterait une fois qu'elle aurait eu ce qu'elle voulait… mais elle en voulait toujours plus. Tu sais de qui je parle, n'est-ce pas ?

-Maria ! Cracha Bella en donnant un coup à la porte.

-Oui, Maria. Je la connais depuis mon enfance, et je sais qu'elle est collante. J'ai beau lui assurer que je ne l'aime pas, elle pense que je me mens. Mais ça n'excuse pas mon geste. Si j'ai fais ça, c'est pour qu'elle te laisse tranquille !

-Ah ! La bonne excuse !

-C'est vrai Bella ! S'exclama Edward. Je te jure que je n'aime que toi ! Mais j'ai peur pour toi, tu peux le comprendre ? Toute la journée, j'ai peur que Maria arrive, et qu'elle ne te fasse payer pour ce que je fais ! Crois-moi Bella ! Que faut-il que je fasse pour que tu me croies ?

-Depuis quand ça dure ?

-Ça a commencé le soir avant que nous ne venions habiter ici.

Sa voix se brisa : il se haïssait tellement ! Il voulait lui prouver qu'il l'aimait, mais il venait de tout gâcher ! Sans pouvoir s'arrêter, il se mit à sangloter.

La porte s'ouvrit au bout de quelques minutes, et Bella s'agenouilla, le serrant contre sa poitrine.

-Chut Edward, c'est fini !

-Oh Bella ! Pleurait-il en s'accrochant à son cou, est-ce que tu pourras me pardonner ?

-Je t'aime Edward, je t'aimerai toujours. Mais s'il te plaît, ne me cache plus jamais quelque chose. J'ai cru que tu t'éloignais de moi, que tu me trompais parce que tu en avais marre de moi, et que tu ne voulais pas me le dire.

Elle aussi pleurait, et ils pleuraient ensemble, s'embrassant de temps à autre, cherchant à sécher les larmes de l'autre.

Ils restèrent assis sur le sol pendant de longues minutes, avant qu'Edward ne se relève, Bella dans ses bras, et ne l'emmène jusqu'à son lit, où ils s'allongèrent tous les deux. Pas un mot ne fut prononcé : ils se contentaient de s'effleurer, de se caresser, de s'aimer. Enfin, épuisés tous les deux, ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Ils se réveillèrent ainsi, enlacés. C'était dimanche, et ils avaient la journée pour eux. Edward sourit en la voyant le regarder : les yeux de Bella étaient pleins d'amour, qu'il ne pensait pas mériter. Il lui avait fait du mal, et il savait qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour se racheter.

Ils déjeunèrent dans la joie et la bonne humeur, Bella sur les genoux d'Edward.

-Je me souviens de mes petit-déjeuner le dimanche, évoqua Bella, appuyée sur le torse d'Edward qui lui embrassait le sommet du crâne. Ma mère faisait des brioches, et Juanito se levait toujours le premier pour en avoir plus.

Edward l'écoutait se rappeler sa vie d'avant, qu'elle évoquait de plus en plus, comme si elle voulait se libérer de ces souvenirs fantômes.

-Elle sortait de la confiture de coings, spécialement faite pour le dimanche. Parfois, elle cuisinait parce qu'un de mes oncles ou une de mes tantes devait venir manger à midi, et elle s'activait des heures aux fourneaux. Et toi, comment c'était, le dimanche ?

-Très différent des tiens. Mon père se levait le dernier, et il voulait que son assiette soit préparée, avec une bouteille de whisky prête. Ensuite, il ne fallait plus qu'on nous voit, parce qu'il recevait des clients importants. Mais je préfère les dimanches avec toi.

Et il ponctua sa phrase d'un baiser sur les douces lèvres de Bella, qui ne put s'empêcher de l'approfondir.

Ils passèrent un très bon moment au jardin botanique, se tenant par la main, s'embrassant de temps en temps. Edward avait l'impression de vivre un rêve, sans cauchemar pour venir le perturber. Pourtant, il pressentait que cette histoire ne finirait pas bien, et il avait peur.

Il savait que son amitié avec Tyler pouvait les mettre en danger, mais il tentait de séparer sa vie privée de sa vie « sombre ». Il voulait protéger Bella, mais il savait qu'il n'y arriverait pas : il avait toujours cru en la fatalité, et l'incertitude du futur le rendait nerveux.

-Oh regarde ! Les fleurs carnivores m'ont toujours attirée, elles sont si belles !

-Mais si redoutables, contra Edward. Elles sont impitoyables. Je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais aux fleurs.

-Pas vraiment, mais j'aime les regarder lorsqu'elles ont de belles couleurs.

-Leur beauté est trompeuse et leur attraction est néfaste.

-Comme toi ?

Edward regarda Bella qui le fixait en souriant, la tête penchée. Il savait qu'elle plaisantait, aussi ne prit-il pas ombrage.

-Oui, je suis très mauvais pour toi, rétorqua-t-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

-Alors j'essayerai de faire attention, promit-elle en se serrant un peu plus contre lui.

Ils continuèrent à déambuler dans les allées du jardin, croisant des couples, des personnes âgées, des enfants…

Edward songeait à ce que serait sa vie s'il n'avait pas sauvé Bella. Il continuerait à travailler pour son père et son frère, il serait obligé de tuer des gens, à les torturer pour de l'argent. Ses rêves seraient devenus poussière. Certes, il n'irait pas finir ses études à la fac, mais il avait trouvé le bonheur dans les bras de Bella. Alors il ne regrettait rien.

-Je ne la reverrai plus, annonça soudain Edward.

Bella leva la tête vers lui, cherchant le mensonge dans son regard.

-Elle va te chercher, contra la jeune fille. Si elle est aussi tenace que tu le dis, elle va tout tenter pour te faire craquer.

-Je connais quelqu'un qui pourra lui interdire de me voir.

Il allait en parler à Tyler. Lui saurait empêcher Maria de revenir à la charge. Mais Edward devrait faire deux fois plus attention à Bella, parce que Maria risquait de se venger.

Ils rentrèrent à la tombée de la nuit, vers 17 heures.

-Il va falloir aller faire les courses demain, informa Bella en fouillant les placards pour préparer le repas. Tu veux t'en charger ?

-On peut y aller ensemble. J'ai un jour de congé demain.

-Petit veinard ! Susurra-t-elle en lui donnant une tape sur le nez.

Elle le délaissa pour remplir une casserole d'eau tandis qu'il mettait la table. Quand l'eau bouillit, elle mit les pâtes à cuire.

-Je pensais aller rendre une visite à Jasper le week-end prochain. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Bella se tourna vers lui.

-C'est une bonne idée. Alice s'évertue à me demander chaque fois d'aller la voir. Elle sera heureuse. On part vendredi soir ?

-Pourquoi pas le matin ? Demande ta journée !

-Tout le monde n'a pas un employeur aussi cool que le tien Edward. Mais je vais essayer.

Edward leur servit une bière chacun qu'ils burent en silence, puis Bella servit les pâtes qu'elle venait d'égoutter. Ensuite, ils allèrent regarder un film avant d'aller se coucher. Quand ils s'endormirent, tous les deux eurent une sensation de froid, comme un mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

**La suite au prochain épisode, où on retrouvera Maria qui vient se venger.**

**J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu.**

**Je vous dis à samedi prochain. Bisous**


	19. Chapitre 20

**Bonjour !**

**Un grand merci encore pour vos reviews ! Merci à bella-lili-rosecullensister, Morphine Angel-feather, Grazie, Triskelle Sparrow, czarnyciemno, Alvina26 et choukinette76 pour leurs reviews ! Et aux autres pour me lire, simplement. **

**Un chapitre qui précipite les choses... Il en restera 2 après celui-là. **

**En rappelant que seule l'histoire m'appartient, les personnages appartenant à S.M., je vous souhaite bonne lecture. **

* * *

Bella finit de se maquiller légèrement. Elle n'aimait pas spécialement ça, mais la bibliothécaire le lui avait demandé afin de faire bonne impression, alors elle avait accepté. La veille s'était très bien passé, dans le parc avec son amoureux, et dans quelques heures, elle et Edward se retrouveraient. Pour le moment, il était parti faire son footing, et rentrerait au moment où elle partirait au travail.

Elle mit ses chaussures et se regarda une dernière fois dans la glace : ses joues rosies et ses yeux chocolat la rendaient belle et, même si elle n'était pas coquette, elle aimait se sentir belle pour celui qu'elle aimait.

La porte s'ouvrit alors qu'elle mettait son manteau.

-Je passe te chercher à 16 heures, annonça Edward. Comme ça, nous aurons le temps de flâner dans l'épicerie. A ce soir mon amour !

Ils s'embrassèrent, et Bella partit en souriant.

Le temps ne passait pas vite. Bella rangeait une pile de livres, et un jeune homme la draguait assez ouvertement. Depuis plusieurs jours, il la suivait, lui demandait des conseils, et ce qu'elle pensait de tel ou tel livre, mais elle restait imperturbable, laissant le pauvre garçon douché.

Elle soupira en regardant sa montre : plus que dix minutes, et elle pourrait retrouver Edward. Il lui manquait dès qu'elle était loin de lui, et plus le temps passait, pire c'était. Elle lui avait pardonné son comportement avec Maria, mais elle doutait quand même. L'aimait-il autant qu'elle l'aimait ? Elle aurait voulu en être certaine. Et quand Edward était loin d'elle, elle doutait de tout.

-Alors, ça te dis un verre ce soir ?

Le petit jeune homme se tenait nonchalamment appuyé contre un rayon de la bibliothèque, en l'admirant.

-Désolée, ce soir je sors avec mon petit copain. D'ailleurs, je sors tous les soirs avec lui.

-Et tu ne te lasses pas ? Tu n'as pas envie de nouveauté ?

-Non, je suis très bien comme ça.

-Si un jour, tu en as marre, fais-moi signe !

-Je n'y manquerai pas. Maintenant, tu m'excuses, mais c'est la fin de mon service.

Elle finit de ranger le dernier livre et alla saluer Mrs Diane, la responsable des lieux. Elle mit son manteau, son bonnet et courut dehors, où l'attendait Edward, emmitouflé jusqu'aux oreilles, un sourire sur les lèvres.

-J'ai cru que tu m'avais oublié, feignit de déplorer le jeune homme.

-Comment peut-on t'oublier ? On y va ?

Main dans la main, ils déambulèrent devant les vitrines décorées pour Noël, en partageant leurs impressions.

-Oh regarde la belle poupée ! S'écriait Bella. Et ce petit ensemble ! On dirait que ce chien est vivant !

Edward riait devant une Bella surexcitée. La jeune fille savait qu'il l'observait, pour savoir quel cadeau lui ferait plaisir, et elle faisait exprès de s'extasier devant presque tous les jouets.

Au bout d'une heure dans le froid, Edward décréta qu'il était temps de rentrer. Ils allèrent à l'épicerie, où Bella prit un panier et commença à le remplir.

-Je dois passer à la banque, annonça Edward. Je te rejoins bientôt.

Il partit, laissant la jeune fille seule faire les commissions. Elle ne mit que cinq minutes à garnir le panier en plastique, et passa rapidement en caisse. Edward n'étant pas revenu, elle supposa qu'il attendait dehors, aussi sortit-elle dans le froid.

Elle passait dans une ruelle pour rejoindre la banque quand elle fut tirée en arrière. Son premier réflexe fut de crier, le second de se débattre, mais on la maintenait trop bien, et elle n'arrivait pas à s'échapper ou à faire mal à son agresseur. Tout à coup, elle ressentit une vive douleur dans le cou, suivie d'une montée d'adrénaline qui agita son corps de soubresauts. On la lâcha, et elle s'écroula au sol, en entendant la voix d'Edward.

* * *

- Bella ! Oh Bella !

Edward sanglotait en tenant sa bien-aimée dans ses bras. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas rester ainsi, qu'il devait l'emmener au chaud, dans leur appartement, mais il n'avait plus la force. Le corps de Bella était agité de spasmes, et il lui caressait les cheveux en lui murmurant des mots apaisants, en espérant que ça la calmerait.

Enfin, après plusieurs minutes ainsi, il se reprit et se releva, portant Bella comme une jeune mariée. Elle aussi se calmait, mais il savait que ce n'était que de courte durée. Il se jura de retrouver celui ou celle qui lui infligeait ça, sachant parfaitement ce qu'il s'était passé. Le plus dur serait de vivre après ça.

Il déposa Bella dans son lit et alla lui chercher des compresses de glace. Elle était encore inconsciente, et plus longtemps elle le resterait, moins dure serait sa chute. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi on lui avait fait ça, alors qu'elle n'avait rien demandé à personne.

Il resta à la veiller, tenant sa main glacée dans la sienne.

Il se réveilla difficilement en sentant Bella remuer. Elle dormait encore mais s'agitait, murmurant des paroles inintelligibles.

-Bella, tu m'entends ?

Les sourcils de la jeune fille se froncèrent sans qu'elle ouvre les yeux.

« _Elle est encore sous l'effet de la drogue_ » pensa-t-il avec amertume.

Il devait donc attendre encore. Il la délaissa quelques instants, le temps de boire un grand verre de jus d'orange et de manger un sandwich. Pour le reste, il verrait plus tard. Et la veille continua.

Il devait être midi lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté.

-Edward ? Croassa-t-elle.

-Je suis là mon amour, la rassura-t-il en caressant sa joue. Tout va bien.

-Que m'est-il arrivé ?

-On t'a agressée. Tu sais qui a fait ça ?

-Je crois que c'est Maria. Il me semble me rappeler de sa voix. Qu'est-ce qu'elle m'a fait ?

Elle regardait Edward avec peur, et il savait ce qu'elle endurait : des douleurs dans tout le corps, un sentiment de manque sans parvenir à le définir comme tel, et une grande confusion.

-Elle t'a droguée.

-Mais ça va disparaître, hein ? La drogue ne va pas rester !

Edward baissa la tête, honteux. Il aurait tant voulu la protéger de ce monde sans pitié !

-Edward !

Elle lui serra la main à lui faire mal, puis des sanglots naquirent de sa gorge.

-Je vais toujours rester comme ça ! Pourquoi ?

Le jeune homme s'allongea à côté d'elle et l'enlaça : il ne pouvait la réconforter que comme ça.

-Que va-t-il m'arriver maintenant ?

-Tu vas bientôt être en manque, répondit-il d'une voix peu assurée. C'est une drogue qui te rend accro dès la première dose, et qui laisse de nombreuses séquelles. Je suis si désolé Bella !

-Aide-moi à ne pas en reprendre, je t'en prie ! Je ne veux pas finir en junkie !

-Je vais essayer, je te le jure.

Bella pleura encore un long moment, sans cesser de s'accrocher à Edward, qui ne voulait plus la lâcher. Il savait que les prochaines heures allaient être dures, pour eux deux.

Au bout d'une heure, elle cessa de pleurer et se redressa.

-Je ne vais pas rester toute ma vie à pleurer là, décida-t-elle. J'ai faim.

Edward lui sourit, malheureux, mais il se leva et lui tendit la main. Ils allèrent dans la cuisine, où ils mangèrent. Bella avait bon appétit, ce qui aida Edward à se sentir mieux : peut-être était-elle peu réceptive à la drogue, et que tout irait mieux que ce qu'il pensait !

Pourtant, les espoirs d'Edward furent réduis à néant lorsque Bella s'évanouit en se rendant à la salle de bain. Il la conduisit dans son lit, et se décida à appeler Emmett, non sans rester aux côtés de Bella.

-Allo ?

-Salut Em', c'est Edward.

-Qu'est-ce qui me vaut le plaisir Eddie ?

-Arrête avec ce surnom ridicule ! J'ai besoin de ton aide.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Emmett était redevenu sérieux, comprenant qu'Edward avait des ennuis.

-Quelqu'un a drogué Bella.

-Merde ! Et pas qu'à la cocaïne je présume.

-Oui. Je croyais que cette saleté avait arrêté de circuler, mais visiblement je me suis trompé. Je veux retrouver le salaud qui a fait ça. Je sais qui lui a injecté, mais je veux la peau de celui qui a vendu cette saloperie à Maria et qui l'a aidée.

-Maria ! Je croyais qu'elle avait lâché l'affaire.

-Non. Si Rosalie pouvait venir surveiller Bella…

-Je vais lui demander. Au pire, il te reste Alice. J'arrive dès que je peux.

-Merci Emmett, je te le revaudrai.

-Et un conseil, appelle Jasper ! Il saura encore mieux t'aider.

-Oui, tu as sans doute raison. A bientôt.

Edward observa Bella, et vit qu'elle commençait à ressentir les premiers manques : le corps agité de soubresauts, la sueur, les cauchemars. Il appela Jasper, lui demandant la même chose qu'à Emmett, puis ils raccrochèrent. Bella s'éveilla peu après, tremblante.

-Edward, geignit-elle, j'ai froid….

-Je sais mon cœur, lui dit-il doucement en l'enveloppant dans une couverture supplémentaire. C'est le manque.

Elle claquait des dents, et cherchait à se calmer dans les bras de son amoureux, mais rien à faire. Il la laissa pour aller lui préparer un thé bien chaud.

-Après, va prendre une douche, ça pourra t'aider !

-Tu as déjà vécu ça ?

Bella le regardait, inquiète.

-Non, mais j'ai vu des tas de gens en manque. A cause des trafics de mon père, je côtoyais souvent des mecs ou des nanas accros, qui feraient tout pour une dose.

-Ne me laisse jamais faire quelque chose que tu sais que je n'approuverai pas !

-Je te le promets Bella, mais tu ne sais pas…

-Empêche-moi, c'est tout !

Elle finit son thé et alla se laver. Edward la laissa se détendre sous le jet d'eau chaude, sachant parfaitement que tout irait en empirant.

-Bella, je sors un peu, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Regarde un DVD, fais ce que tu veux, mais ne sors pas sans moi. De toute façon, je ferme à clé.

Il s'exécuta et courut à travers les rues de New York pour aller chez Tyler.

-Eh Edward ! Tu as déjà besoin de munitions ?

-Non, répondit l'intéressé en s'asseyant. J'ai besoin du mélange spécial.

Tyler fronça les sourcils.

-Tu te défonces ?

-C'est pas pour moi. J'ai besoin de sevrer une amie.

-Sans vouloir te décourager, ça ne va pas être facile. Tu sais très bien que c'est fait exprès pour ne jamais pouvoir se sevrer, ce mélange cocaïne/méthadone. Le mélange est trop vif.

Edward soupira, presque découragé.

-Je connais ces effets, mais je ne veux pas qu'elle supporte tout ça. Elle en a trop vécu, et elle n'a pas besoin de ce poids sur les épaules. Tu sais qui en vend ?

-Tu veux quelqu'un d'autre que moi ?

-Non, je veux juste tuer le salaud qui a fait la connerie de vendre ça à Maria.

Tyler se gratta le menton, qu'une barbe de plusieurs jours décorait.

-Peut-être Mike, ou Paul. Mais si c'est Maria qui paye, ça peut très bien être Laurent. Tu sais comme moi qu'il n'y a que le fric qui l'intéresse.

Edward maugréa intérieurement. Tyler réalisait devant lui le mélange spécial, qui permettrait à Bella de tenir quelques temps sans en vouloir plus.

-Sinon, tes affaires ? Demanda Edward, pour changer de sujet.

-A merveille ! Les jeunes ne font que demander de la drogue, quant aux prostituées, elles n'hésitent pas à en donner à leurs clients pour s'amuser encore plus. Et les armes, blanches ou à **feu,** tournent bien dans les rues, donc je n'ai pas à me plaindre.

Edward esquissa un sourire. Tyler profitait, sachant qu'un jour, quelqu'un aurait sa peau, un flic ou un truand.

-Dis-moi, ton amie, pourquoi Maria s'en est prise à elle ?

-C'est… ma petite amie.

-Oh !

Tyler regarda Edward avec envie.

-Tu as de la chance. Enfin, façon de dire. Que vas-tu faire pour Maria ?

-Je ne sais pas. J'ai envie de lui faire autant de mal qu'elle en a fait à Bella, mais je ne vois pas comment.

Soudain, Tyler reçut un appel. Il se leva et alla dans la cuisine. Quand il revint, il avait un sourire amer.

-Ta copine est sortie, annonça-t-il, et devine qui elle a rencontré ?

-Maria ?

Edward se leva, comme électrocuté. Il allait courir vers la porte mais Tyler le retint.

-Je viens avec toi. Maria me doit six mois de loyers, et deux ans de salaire. Et puis, j'ai envie de voir comment ton amie s'en sort.

-Mais si Maria…

-Oh ! Elle avait un copain avec elle, mais il est un peu amoché, et il ne fait que regarder. Armand a été assez rapide. Il s'amuse du spectacle.

Edward ne dit rien, mais il avait les nerfs à fleur de peau. Cet Armand laissait Bella se battre contre Maria, le mal incarné. L'air blasé, il suivit Tyler dans sa voiture, en compagnie de ses gorilles, et ils allèrent jusqu'à une vieille rue déserte, où deux personnes se battaient. Edward reconnut Bella tout de suite.

* * *

**Voilà donc le début des ennuis. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !**

**Merci encore de votre fidélité, et à samedi pour l'avant-dernier chapitre !**

**Bisous**


	20. Chapitre 21

**Bonjour !**

**Avant-dernier chapitre... Vous n'aimez pas Maria, Bella non plus.**

**Merci à toutes pour vos mises en alertes et vos reviews : Triskelle Sparrow, absoluty-crazy, Alvina26, Morphine Angel-feather, Miss sadique, lili70 et Grazie.**

**chouchou : **Je suis contente que tu aimes. J'espère que les deux derniers chapitres te plairont aussi. Merci de ta review !

**Bo, laissons Bella mettre une raclée à Maria. Bonne lecture ! (Les personnages ne m'appartiennnent toujours pas).**

* * *

Maria se battait bien, mais Bella, pourtant novice, arrivait sans trop de mal à supporter ses coups. Plusieurs fois, Maria lui avait arraché les cheveux par poignées, lui avait mis son poing dans la figure, mais Bella avait riposté en dessous de la ceinture, et bizarrement, ça semblait lui faire aussi mal que pour un garçon. Elles se griffaient, se pinçaient, se donnaient des coups de poings et de pieds, mais aucune d'elles ne semblait avoir l'avantage.

Lorsqu'Edward était sorti, Bella se sentait bien, calme, occupée par un DVD. Tout à coup, sans savoir pourquoi, elle se sentit claustrophobe, et ressentit le besoin impérieux de sortir. La porte étant fermée à clé, et après avoir essayé de l'ouvrir avec une pince à cheveux, elle décida de sortir par la fenêtre de la cuisine qui donnait sur l'escalier de secours. Deux rues plus loin, elle LA reconnut : Maria, et un type inconnu. Aussitôt l'adrénaline envahit les veines de Bella, et elle fit un **plongeon** sur Maria. L'inconnu allait aider Maria quand un autre homme pointa un révolver vers le copain de Maria qui leva les mains. Le mystérieux sauveur de Bella s'approcha de l'autre, l'empoigna par l'épaule et le fit reculer.

Et à présent, tous deux regardaient les filles se battre, sans mot dire.

Soudain, Bella entendit le bruit d'une voiture, et un ordre claqua.

-Edward, arrête !

Ainsi, Edward était là, mais on l'empêchait de lui venir en aide. Peu importe, elle allait tuer Maria. Plus Bella se battait, et plus elle se sentait en manque, et elle ferait tout pour se sentir à nouveau bien.

Le combat dura plusieurs minutes, et Bella commençait à souffrir. Ses poumons étaient en feu, sa tête la lançait. Ses genoux faiblissaient, et Maria avait dû lui casser deux doigts. Cependant, l'adversaire de Bella n'en menait pas large non plus, et Bella sentait qu'elle non plus n'était pas loin de s'écrouler.

C'est à ce moment qu'un cri parvint à Bella, un cri qu'elle savait venir d'une seule personne, un cri de douleur, un cri de détresse, de peur : un cri d'Edward. Elle regarda une seconde vers lui, et c'est ce qui la perdit : une lame s'enfonça dans le bras de Bella. De rage, elle se retourna vers Maria, et la fixa dans les yeux.

-Je vais te tuer Maria, pour tout le mal que tu m'as fait, et que tu as fait à Edward !

Et sans prévenir, elle poussa Maria contre le mur, et puisant dans ses dernières forces, elle obligea la main de son ennemie qui tenait le couteau à changer de direction, et elle appuya un grand coup : l'arme s'enfonça dans la poitrine de Maria, qui laissa échapper un hoquet de stupeur, les yeux grands ouverts.

Bella se recula, tremblante : elle venait de tuer quelqu'un ! Mais par-dessus tout, elle était en manque. Sa blessure ne la gênait pas ; tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était une dose qui la calmerait. Elle se tourna vers Edward et avança vers lui.

-Edward, aide-moi ! Le supplia-t-elle.

Il la prit dans ses bras, et ce contact la calma un peu.

-Eh ben, ricana celui qui avait tenu Edward par le bras, quel phénomène !

-Rappelle-toi de qui tu parles, Tyler, l'avertit Edward.

Le dénommé Tyler leva les mains en signe de non-agression.

-J'ai bien fait d'avoir posté des hommes à moi. Tiens, continua-t-il en donnant un petit sachet à Bella, tu l'as bien mérité.

Avide, Bella lui prit le sachet des mains sans même chercher à comprendre : elle l'ouvrit et inspira profondément, amenant la poudre blanche à ses narines. La substance lui monta directement à la tête, et elle devint très sereine, au point de se laisser aller dans les bras d'Edward. Elle était fatiguée, et ne voulait qu'une chose : rentrer et dormir, ou plutôt rêver.

-Nous allons vous laisser, déclara Edward en soutenant Bella dont les jambes faiblissaient de minute en minute. Merci Tyler. Et trouve-moi ce fils de p*** qui a vendu la dope à Maria.

-Tu veux que je m'en occupe ? Demanda Tyler.

-Non, je veux le faire.

-Sois prudent !

-Comme toujours, mec, comme toujours !

Edward commença à faire demi-tour, la tête de Bella sur son épaule, quand Tyler ordonna à un de ses gorilles de l'aider. Celui-ci vint prendre l'autre aisselle de Bella et ils rentrèrent à la maison. Tout le long du chemin, Edward s'adressa à une Bella absente.

-Enfin Bella ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris par la tête ? J'avais pourtant fermé, et je t'avais dit de rester tranquille ! Mais non, tu ne m'écoutes jamais ! Et si personne ne t'avait aidée ? Si Maria avait été plus forte que toi ? Tu y as pensé ? Pff, à quoi ça sert que je m'évertue à te faire la morale, tu dois planer à des milliers de kilomètres.

Bella ne disait rien, écoutant de loin le monologue d'Edward. Il avait bon dos, se disait-elle. Allait-il encore la laisser enfermée sous prétexte qu'elle était accro ? Elle se sentait si bien ! Oh le drôle d'homme ! Ses cheveux étaient hérissés, mauves, et sa cravate était jaune avec des éléphants bleus. Bella ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, rendant l'homme d'affaires qui les croisait furieux.

Edward soupira mais ne commenta pas. Une fois arrivés devant leur porte, il remercia l'ami de Tyler et entra, seul, avec Bella dans ses bras. Il l'allongea dans son lit et la couvrit. Elle avait les yeux grands ouverts, lointains.

-Ah Bella ! Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait sans toi ? Tu tiens tellement à me laisser seul ?

Il allait se lever pour aller chercher de quoi soigner le bras de Bella quand celle-ci le retint par le poignet.

-Tu sais Edward, toi aussi tu es méchant. Tu joues avec la vie des autres, comme on a joué avec la mienne. Mais je t'aime. Plus que ma vie. Maria était en trop.

-Et tu es partie à sa recherche pour moi ?

-Je suppose que oui.

Ses derniers mots avaient été prononcés d'un ton las, et bientôt elle ferma les yeux, s'endormant tranquillement. Avant de sombrer totalement, elle eut le temps d'entendre :

-Dors ma Bella. Moi aussi je t'aime, plus que ma propre vie.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, un gant mouillé recouvrait son front. Son bras lui faisait un peu mal, mais il était bandé correctement. Elle voulut se lever, mais elle reconnut Rosalie qui l'en empêcha. Bella fronça les sourcils, cherchant à se rappeler. N'étaient-ils pas à New York ? Où était Edward ?

-Bonjour Bella, souffla Rosalie. Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien je crois. Où est…

-Il est dehors, avec Jasper et Emmett. Alice s'occupe de faire les courses.

Devant l'air intrigué de Bella, Rosalie continua.

-Nous restons quelques jours avec vous, le temps que… Te rappelles-tu ce qu'il s'est passé il y a deux jours ?

-Deux jours ?

Cette fois, Bella se redressa d'un bond, faisant souffrir son corps. Rosalie la recoucha.

-Tu as beaucoup dormi, puis tu as fait une crise, et Edward t'a droguée, pour que tu te calmes. Visiblement, ça a marché. Tu as faim ?

-Non, pas vraiment. Mon estomac joue aux montagnes russes.

-C'est normal, c'est le manque.

-Déjà ?

Bella se força à respirer pour ne pas laisser ses larmes sortir devant Rosalie. Celle-ci lui prit la main.

-Dorénavant, tu risques de l'être souvent. Mais Edward fait tout ce qu'il peut pour que tu n'augmentes pas ta consommation.

Soudain Alice apparut dans la chambre.

-Hey ! Bella ! Ca fait du bien de te voir réveillée ! J'ai prévu tout un tas d'activités pour aujourd'hui ! D'abord, une douche s'impose, ensuite un petit-déjeuner, ensuite j'ai prévu une séance chez le coiffeur, puis nous enchaînerons chez Victoria's Secret, et enfin, un massage en spa. Et puis, s'il n'est pas trop tard, peut-être un cinéma ! Et puis, j'ai bien envie d'aller voir des Chippendales ! J'en connais un noir, trop mignon ! Tu verrais son engin ! Et ton frigo est rempli pour au moins deux semaines ! J'ai fait le ménage, mais je peux recommencer si tu veux.

-Stop Alice ! Cria Bella, dont le cerveau commençait à ressembler à une gare en heure d'affluence. Je vais effectivement prendre une douche et un petit-déjeuner, et on verra le reste après. Ok ?

Dépitée, Alice accepta d'un signe de tête. Rosalie laissa Bella se lever, et tandis que Bella se rendait à la salle de bain, Rose et Alice se retrouvèrent à la cuisine.

* * *

**Bella violente... Oui, je sais, certaines n'aiment pas, mais c'était juste pour défendre Edward. Sinon, qu'avez-vous pensé du chapitre ?**

**Samedi prochain... Ce sera le dernier chapitre. **

**Instant pub : j'ai commencé une nouvelle fiction. Elle est sur mon profil sous le nom "vampires ou folie ?"**

**A samedi, bon week end.**

**Bisous**


	21. Chapitre 22

**Bonjour !**

**Voici l'ultime chapitre de cette fiction. Il n'y aura pas d'épilogue. **

**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews tout au long de cette fiction, et aux autres de m'avoir suivi, tout simplement. **

**Merci à liloupovitch, Grazie, Alvina26, Miss Sadique, Choukinette76 et czarnyciemno (**Je crois que tu ne vas pas aimer cette fin... Désolée**)pour leur reviews au précédent chapitre.**

**Je ne vois rien d'autre à ajouter, si ce n'est que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

-Tu crois qu'elle va nous en vouloir beaucoup ? Demanda Alice.

-Tu sais comme moi que l'important, c'est de lui faire penser à autre chose. Dès qu'elle sera trop en manque, on rapplique ici, et on s'enferme. Les garçons ne veulent pas la voir, et on doit faire attention : Edward pense que le père de Bella est au courant qu'elle est ici.

-Comment l'a-t-il su ?

-Ils ont fait une descente avec Emmett chez Mike. Il parait que le pauvre a fait dans son froc. Mais il a avoué que Maria avait envoyé des photos d'Edward et Bella. Si c'est vrai, Charlie Swan ne va pas tarder à rappliquer.

Alice ne répondit pas, ne sachant que trop ce que cela voulait dire : ils étaient tous en danger. Principalement Edward.

Bella apparut à ce moment, laissant place à un grand silence.

-Eh bien, quelle tête ! Vous enterrez quelqu'un ?

-Non, la rassura Alice. Nous parlions de la pauvre fin de Maria.

-Je crois qu'elle ne l'a pas volé.

-N'empêche, qui aurait pu croire que tu te serais battue comme une tigresse ! Edward a vachement eu peur pour toi !

Bella haussa les épaules.

-J'espère qu'il ne m'en veut pas.

Alice faillit s'étrangler avec son verre de whisky.

-Tu plaisantes j'espère ! Il ne te remerciera jamais assez ! Tu viens de le libérer d'un esclavage sexuel !

Alice regarda Bella, comme pour la sonder. Que pensait vraiment la jeune fille ? Savait-elle vraiment à quel point Edward l'aimait ?

-Bon, tu es prête Bella ? S'enquit Rose.

Mais Bella baissa la tête, et Alice se rapprocha d'elle, lentement.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-J'ai… J'ai peur de sortir. Je sais maintenant qu'il y a un homme à Tyler pour me protéger, mais je ne serais pas tranquille tant qu'Edward ne sera pas là. Vous comprenez ?

-Bien sûr. Que veux-tu faire ?

-Je peux lui téléphoner ?

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, intervint Rosalie. Ils sont…

-Dans un endroit où ça ne passe pas, coupa Alice. Mais ils reviendront vite, ne t'en fais pas. Tiens, j'ai une idée, jouons au Monopoly.

Elles s'attablèrent toutes les trois, commençant le jeu, mais Alice voyait bien que Bella n'y était pas vraiment. Elle regardait souvent par la fenêtre, et soupirait régulièrement. "Ah ! L'amour !" se disait Alice. Quel bonheur, et quel malheur !

* * *

Cela faisait deux jours que Bella restait cloîtrée dans l'appartement, refusant d'en sortir tant qu'Edward n'était pas revenu. Alice et Rosalie refusaient de lui dire où étaient les garçons, mais il était clair qu'elles aussi avaient peur.

Régulièrement, Bella essayait en vain d'appeler sur le portable d'Edward, mais il n'y avait aucune tonalité : seulement la messagerie.

Au bout de trois jours, elle fut vraiment en manque, et toutes les douches froides, les thés chauds et les petites doses de dopes ne calmaient pas Bella. Alice fut **contrainte** de lui faire une piqûre avec sa propre drogue pour la forcer à dormir. Fatiguée, elle se coucha, les joues baignées de larmes, réclamant Edward.

-Il va revenir, disait Rosalie. Ils vont tous revenir. Ils sont en train de chercher celui qui a aidé Maria à te faire du mal, mais ils sont prudents, comme toujours.

-Alors pourquoi vous avez peur ?

En effet, même si Bella n'avait rien dit sur le comportement de ses amies, elle n'en pensait pas moins : toutes les trois étaient horriblement stressées et apeurées.

-C'est normal d'avoir peur pour les gens qu'on aime, avait dit Alice comme un proverbe, mais j'ai confiance en eux.

Rose et Alice prirent chacune une des mains de Bella, et elle s'endormit, sous la pression de la drogue, une mauvaise impression au fond du cœur.

* * *

Bella fut réveillée par une caresse, qu'elle reconnut de suite. Aussitôt elle crocheta ses bras autour du cou d'Edward, malgré une petite douleur due à sa blessure causée par Maria, pour ne plus le lâcher, et en pleurant, l'embrassait partout où elle le pouvait. Son coeur battait fort, comme si lui aussi était heureux de sentir l'être aimé contre lui. Edward la serrait contre lui, fortement, comme s'il avait également eu peur de ne plus la revoir.

-Je suis là ma Bella, la rassurait-il. Nous avons fini, il ne t'arrivera plus rien !

Alors, elle ouvrit les yeux, et vit le plus beau sourire qu'Edward pouvait lui donner. Elle sourit à son tour, résistant à son envie de crier au monde entier son amour et sa joie.

-Tu es là, c'est certain ? Tu ne vas pas repartir ?

-Non, jamais ! Je veux rester avec toi jusqu'à la fin de mes jours !

-Oh Edward !

Lentement, ils se serrèrent encore plus, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, et ils passèrent de longues heures à s'aimer.

Bella regardait son amant dormir d'un sommeil calme. Le regarder l'apaisait, même si elle bouillait en attendant sa dose. Elle passait son doigt sur sa colonne vertébrale, suivant les contours de son dos musclé à souhait.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres d'Edward et il ouvrit les yeux.

-Bonjour mon amour, chuchota-t-il. Bien dormi ?

-Maintenant que tu es là, tout va mieux. Les autres sont encore là ?

-Jasper et Alice dorment au salon, et Emmett et Rose ont pris ta chambre. Ils doivent être en train de dormir, eux aussi.

Edward embrassa Bella sur la bouche, puis il descendit ses baisers sur sa joue, son nez, son oreille, et enfin son cou, ce qui fit frissonner la jeune fille.

-Je ne veux plus jamais bouger, décida-t-elle. Je suis trop heureuse.

On entendait quelques oiseaux chanter, fait rare à New York, et les sirènes étaient trop lointaines pour être vraiment entendues. Pas un bruit de dispute, pas de cris, pas de voiture… Tout était bien.

-Edward… dit-elle finalement, gênée.

Il la regarda, l'air inquiet, avant de se lever, de préparer une seringue, dont il injecta le produit à Bella. Aussitôt elle sentit son corps se relâcher, et elle devint encore plus heureuse. Elle se colla contre Edward qui la serra fort.

-Je t'aime, dit-elle en l'embrassant sur le front puis sur les lèvres. Je veux finir ma vie avec toi.

-Moi aussi Bella. Dès que je serais sûr que nous sommes libres, nous nous marierons.

Bella se redressa, l'air ravi.

-Pour de vrai ?

-Oui ma Bella ! Je veux que le monde entier sache que tu es à moi ! Je veux prouver au monde entier que je t'aime, et que je n'aimerai que toi pour l'éternité !

-Oh Edward !

Ils restèrent ainsi, collés l'un à l'autre, durant de longues minutes. Bella se rendormit légèrement, et Edward resta là à la regarder dormir, tel un ange.

Vers midi, ils se levèrent. Alice, shootée, était en train de préparer un petit-déjeuner pantagruélique, tandis que Jasper et Emmett faisaient un bras de fer.

Bella remarqua un détail : Edward, Jasper et Emmett avaient une arme, voire deux pour Jasper.

-Pourquoi portent-ils des armes ? Demanda Bella à Alice en l'aidant à beurrer des toasts.

-Ils se sentent plus en sécurité avec, répondit la jeune fille en haussant les épaules, comme si c'était courant.

Bella ne dit rien, mais ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Rose arriva, fraîche et maquillée.

-Alors, quoi de prévu pour aujourd'hui ?

-Un bon petit-déjeuner, et une sortie à Central Park.

Elles finirent de tout préparer et installèrent tout ce qu'il faut sur la petite table basse du salon, autour de laquelle chacun prit place.

La discussion allait bon train, mais à aucun moment les garçons n'évoquèrent les trois jours d'absence, et aucune fille ne songea à leur faire la remarque.

Ils riaient tous d'une blague d'Emmett lorsque le téléphone sonna. Il y eu un silence, puis Edward se leva et alla répondre. Bella eut un pincement au cœur, sans savoir pourquoi. Lorsqu'Edward raccrocha, il annonça qu'il n'y avait personne au bout du fil.

-Sûrement un faux numéro, hasarda Emmett. Ça me fait penser à une fois où une vieille m'a lancé des cochonneries, pensant que j'étais son mari !

Les rires fusèrent. C'est à ce moment que Bella crut voir le reste défiler au ralenti, comme dans un film, ou si elle était en manque.

La porte fut enfoncée avec fracas, et six hommes entrèrent, braquant sur les jeunes gens des revolvers et des fusils. Les filles se mirent à crier, tandis que les premiers coups de feu retentirent, chacun essayant de protéger l'autre. Les garçons avaient sortis leurs pistolets, mais déjà les intrus tiraient sur tout ce qui bougeait. Bella était couchée sous Edward qui la protégeait. Les coups de feu la rendaient folle, mais elle le devint encore plus lorsqu'elle sentit un liquide chaud couler sur elle : Edward était blessé ! D'un bond, elle se dégagea et chercha à se mettre entre les balles et lui, mais un des inconnus s'approcha et l'écarta, la retenant par le buste tandis qu'elle hurlait comme une démente.

-Laissez-nous ! Arrêtez ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Edward ! Va-t-en ! Sauve-toi !

Mais elle avait beau s'agiter, l'homme était plus fort qu'elle. Il la tira encore plus en arrière, dans le couloir, tandis que les coups de feu diminuaient, et lui enfonça une aiguille dans le cou. Le produit qu'on lui injecta la rendit molle, malgré toutes ses tentatives pour réagir, mais elle resta consciente, regardant ses amis mourir sous les balles des intrus.

Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, tandis qu'un horrible spectacle s'offrait à elle. Alice râlait, les yeux fermés, couverte de sang. Rosalie gisait, repliée sur elle-même, le visage grimaçant. Jasper était près d'Alice et lui tenait la main, respirant à grand-peine. Il caressait le visage de sa fiancée doucement, comme si elle dormait. Emmett était mort, les yeux ouverts, son revolver à quelques centimètres de ses doigts. Le pire était Edward : il se trainait vers Bella, ne la quittant pas du regard. Elle savait qu'il avait compris qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire, qu'elle ne pouvait réagir. Elle non plus ne le quittait plus des yeux, espérant qu'il l'atteindrait, juste pour un dernier baiser. Elle le savait, c'était la fin.

-S'il vous plaît, murmura-t-elle, la bouche pâteuse à son ravisseur, qu'elle reconnaissait à présent comme celui qui l'avait frappée chez Jasper, laissez-moi avec lui !

L'homme sembla hésiter, puis l'un des autres parla.

-Laisse-lui lui dire au revoir, ricana-t-il. Son père appréciera.

Celui qui tenait Bella la lâcha, et elle s'effondra. Rampant, elle se rendit péniblement jusqu'au corps d'Edward, qui semblait avoir renoncé. Elle pleurait, lui aussi.

-Oh Bella ! Chuchota-t-il en lui essuyant les larmes, ne pleure pas ma belle ! Je t'aime !

-Moi aussi Edward, je t'aime plus que tout !

Soudain, il enfonça une de ses mains dans sa poche et en sortit un gros sachet rempli de poudre blanche.

-Prends-en de petites doses Bella, continua-t-il péniblement, et Bella fut obligée de se rapprocher tant la voix de son amant devenait faible. Ça te permettra de tenir quelques semaines.

-Edward, je t'en supplie ! Ne me quitte pas ! Ne m'abandonne pas !

Mais déjà le regard d'Edward s'éteignait, et la pression sur la main de Bella se faisait moins forte. Sa tête retomba mollement sur le sol, les yeux clos. La jeune fille se dépêcha de ranger le sachet de drogue sous son pull, prit délicatement la tête d'Edward entre ses mains et elle embrassa ses lèvres en sanglotant.

-Je te promets que nous nous reverrons mon amour, murmura-t-elle doucement malgré sa gorge serrée. Nous serons heureux, avec Alice, Jasper, Rose et Emmett. Je te le promets.

Soudain l'un des hommes l'attrapa par le bras et la fit relever de force.

-Allez, assez rêvassé ! On rentre, la récompense nous attend !

Bella tenta une nouvelle fois de se dégager mais n'y parvint pas. Elle fut emmenée dans une luxueuse voiture, et elle se rendit compte que le soir tombait.

-Nous nous arrêterons au prochain motel, déclara l'un des types, le chef sûrement.

Bella ne vit pas passer le temps, seulement le soleil qui descendait encore dans le ciel. Devant ses yeux revenaient les images horribles de la fusillade, le sang qui s'écoulait de ses amis, leurs airs de souffrance, leur immobilité à jamais.

Il faisait nuit lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans un motel vide. On fit descendre Bella qui ne réagit même pas, absente. Un des hommes la poussa dans une chambre et, tandis que les autres allèrent se payer un verre, il s'assura que Bella dormirait, en l'assommant.

* * *

Lorsque la police défonça la porte de la chambre n°16 du motel « Good Night », ils trouvèrent un cadavre : une jeune fille, les yeux grands ouverts, un mince sourire aux lèvres.

Dans une de ses mains, un sachet de drogue, vide. Dans l'autre, les derniers mois de sa vie, la dénonciation de son père et de ses trafics, et sa demande d'être enterrée avec un jeune homme, dont elle avait marquée l'adresse. Edward Cullen. Elle demandait également que les autres défunts, qui se trouveraient avec Ewdard, soient enterrés par couple. Elle avait donné leur description, pour être certaine que ses amis soient unis dans la tombe et dans l'au-delà.

Telle est l'histoire de Bella Swan, jeune fille appelée à devenir une belle jeune femme, que le monde n'a pas épargné, mais que l'amour a délivré.

* * *

**Je me doute que j'en ai déçu plus d'une. Mais je n'envisageais que cette fin-là. **

**Je serais ravie de recevoir vos avis, positifs comme négatifs. **

**Je vous dis merci pour votre fidélité à cette fiction, et j'espère vous voir sur une de mes autres fictions ! **

**A bientôt**

**Bisous**


End file.
